


A Girl Is Reckless

by Panfilo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 105
Words: 74,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfilo/pseuds/Panfilo
Summary: Harrenhal at the start of the War of the 5 Kings: the assassin Jaqen H'ghar has given Arya Stark 3 lives to take. She has wasted one even though he deserved it and panicked over a second making possibly the wrong choice but does not want to waste a third. But what if she could do Jaqen's work? What would happen as a result of a choice and how would it spiral?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reading "A Song of Ice and Fire" it always struck be GRRM had a problem with numbers specifically ages but maybe distances, times and army sizes as well. I found it fairly ridiculous that Arya could fight as successfully as she did given her age in the book, same with Rob and Jon. You could say maybe the years are longer in his world. In "Game of Thrones" the producers aged most of the children and that seemed a sensible choice so I prefer to use their model.  
> The TV series is less complex than the books of which I have only read the first 2 and one big improvement I think was Arya's time in Harrenhal where she becomes Tywin's cup bearer resulting in some of best interaction between 2 characters in the series.  
> The events at the start of this tale impact greatly on Arya and some of her friends, but the spreads to King's Landing and beyond. They will initially have absolutely no effect on Daenerys and Jon Snow so if they do appear in this story it will not be for a long time as I will not be rehashing scenes from the TV or the book unless they change. If the butterfly effect of this tale could somehow cause Ramsay Snow to accidentally slip off the wall of the Dreadfort I would be very pleased but I have not yet discovered the effect on him yet. However I have taken the character of Jeyne Poole back from the book and I hope it goes better for her.

 

# Arya I

 

Arya Stark of Winterfell could neither believe what she had recently been asked by the Lord of Casterly Rock nor what she was now witnessing. While she had been down to the Harrenhal kitchen and processed her own thoughts Tywin Lannister had obviously made other arrangements and as she re-entered she saw a servant she recognised on her knees with her head between his legs moving up and down. If she had not truthfully confessed ignorance of the act the lord had asked her to perform that would be her in that uncomfortable position.

Earlier Arya had brought Lord Tywin a meal but he did not care for it. He went on to complain that he had the unaccustomed feeling of being a bit on edge following the assassination attempt a couple of days ago and consequently would like to calm down. She was not unfamiliar with the phrase “Suck my cock” as she had had it shouted at her many times by soldiers in the castle, particularly Gregor’s men once they had realised she was a girl – come to think of it even before they knew – but she had never really thought about what it meant. Now she could see and she was glad she had avoided it. The old man had explained to her that he had no interest in her tiny body but one mouth felt just like any other provided, he added, it belonged to a female.

“Well stop standing there with your mouth open, girl. Bring me the food. And you down there, don’t stop!” Arya approached and as she did could hear a squelching noise. She placed the new dish on the table and turned to go as she wanted to be away from the sordid scene as soon as possible.

“Sit, girl!” the warlord commanded his cup bearer. Her instinct was to invent some clever excuse to allow her to escape but her usually sharp mind refused to help her out and she acquiesced.

“Eat something” he said passing her the leg of some bird. She was amazed that he did not seem distracted, able to talk and eat as if nothing was happening to his cock which was fortunately out of her sight. In recent days she knew Tywin was becoming more and more suspicious of her. In fact she wondered how it was that given that she was an archetypal Stark who supposedly resembled her long dead aunt Lyanna and had given away her education, that Tywin had not yet realised her true identity. Perhaps he had never met her aunt or perhaps he had realised who she was and was waiting to trap her or humiliate her. Well she would not be humiliated; she was no longer a mouse or Weasel, she was Arya Stark of Winterfell so she casually asked him if he was enjoying himself.

“The food is adequate and the company intriguing. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were more at ease eating with a lord than you have admitted, but you are not exactly ladylike.”  
“What should a lady be like, my lord?”  
“Someone who combs her hair and is no stranger to water. When did you last have a proper wash?”  
“I got used to being a boy” and then she remembered who she was not “but I always liked getting dirty anyhow.”  
“Hmmm” replied Tywin quizzically and then a few second later a louder and more satisfied “Hmmm” followed by “Oh that’s better. Now I can relax.”  
Arya had never seen her employer slump before and rarely smile, but now he had something approaching a grin on his face. The pleasurer below emerged back into the light wiping some white substance from her lips. The tiny girl wanted to ask a question but decided to save it for someone more friendly.

After the other girl left, Lord Tywin was very affable and they talked about history and she surprised herself about how much she remembered of Old Nan’s tales. As with most southerners the old man was seemingly unmoved and uninterested with anything to do with the legends of the north and beyond being far more concerned with the motivations of those that either sat on the Iron Throne or those that wanted to unseat them.

  
Arya almost enjoyed the conversation as it seemed did Tywin but when she had to leave KIngspyre Tower and returned to what passed for her bed her mind had begun to race and vengeance once more filled her thoughts as it did every night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

# Arya II

 

“… Ilyn Payne, The Hound” she completed. Thinking back on the request made of her earlier that night she hesitantly added “Tywin Lannister.” The list was still something she was getting used to and she had conflicting emotions about the new entry because in all honesty up to that point Tywin had treated with a lot more respect than any adult since her father and Syrio.

Thinking about the powerful man at the top of the tower, the thought occurred to the middle Stark child that she had maybe wasted the first 2 names Jaqen H’ghar had given her. She did not really have time to think about her second victim but what if she had chosen Tywin instead. In all the excitement that would have followed maybe she could have escaped anyway but that was easy to think of in hindsight.

Yes, the third name would be Tywin … or would it? Tywin definitely needed to die. She was bright enough and had heard enough to realise he was the head of the Lannister snake and Rob would find victory even easier without him. But now she imagined she had been that girl under the table. Maybe she should have been. What if she could do the deed? He would never suspect her real intentions. Then she would still have one left to kill. Joffrey, Cersei, Ser Gregor or others on her developing list. With her rediscovered identity thanks to the mysterious enigmatic charismatic Jaqen, Arya went to sleep convinced she was capable of anything.


	3. Chapter 3

# Arya III

 

Arya awoke the next day almost wondering if she had dreamt the last night but when one of her fellow servants commented on her late return last night she had to face up to reality and summon up the courage to act. She briefly thought of summoning Jaqen to discuss methods of killing. She knew he had access to poisons but really her only plan involved stabbing besides which she was worried that admitting she wanted to kill Tywin would be enough for him to consider him a target. Jaqen was mesmeric and there was a lot about him she still did not trust. She decided it was best to avoid the assassin.

How she wished she still had Needle, not only because it was easy to hide but also it always made her feel close to Jon. Losing it meant losing part of her connection and who knew what trials he was facing in The Watch. She would need another blade. At first she thought of stealing a dagger from a soldier but eventually she settled on a kitchen knife carefully lifted at a time when Hot Pie would not be implicated … at least as far as she could foresee.

That evening the opportunity did not present itself as the head Lannister fed her and engaged her in conversation during which he warned her about going too far with what she said. She felt he was sailing close to the truth. Since she had become emboldened by Jaqen’s presence her mouth seemed to get her in and more trouble so she decided the next day to become more proactive especially as during last night’s meal she had felt the urge to stab him there and then.


	4. Chapter 4

 

# Arya IV

 

24 hours later Arya climbed the staircase of the Kingspyre repeating her list like a mantra knowing that that its time of execution was very close. She passed by the guards outside the hall knowing the next time they saw her she would either be dead or a murderer.

Tywin looked at the meal and said “A considerable improvement” but before he could add any invitation the young Stark said “I can help you relax, m’lord”

“What, girl?”

“I can do what that other girl did, if you want me to.”

Lord Tywin was a bit surprised “A couple of nights ago you claimed not to know what I was asking and on reflection it was probably a mistake on my part. Put it down to idleness.”

“I saw what the other girl did. I can do the same.” She told not only him but herself. In truth she had not seen much but over the last couple of days she had asked and listened to gain an understanding of the process. It disgusted her especially the climax but it seemed the castle had a lot of practitioners among the serving girls, some even claiming to enjoy the taste.

Tywin still hesitated and Arya dared not go down without permission. Possibly he saw her more as a person now than he had when he had previously asked her and therefore no longer just a servant. Eventually as she hoped curiosity and desire for relief would get the better of him and it did.

“Go on then girl but I want to forget you are there. Don’t stop until I come and make sure you swallow. I don’t want to you leave a mess down there.”

“As you wish, m’lord” as she was now careful to add.

Arya knew she needed to get him off guard so she unclasped his breeches to take his cock out. She had seen quite a few examples before and this looked longer but thankfully not as thick as her father’s or indeed Rob’s. Of course it wasn’t as pretty as Jon’s but then she was always biased when it came to anything to do with her half-brother and worst of all it smelt a bit. After his comments on her cleanliness earlier it seemed to her he did not practice what he preached.

She grasped his manhood but was careful to be gentle as she wanted him as relaxed as possible and put it in her mouth. It tasted a bit of piss which might be responsible for the odour she guessed but it was not any worse than some of the things she had eaten since being separated from her favour. It was still soft so she just rolled her tongue around it.

From above she heard a deep voice say “Use your hands and lick the tip until it’s hard. Then start sucking. It shouldn’t be difficult.”

“Yes m’lord” when she had removed it.

“Now this is the last time I expect to speak to you until you are finished.”

After putting her hand on the knife for reassurance she did as instructed imagining that she was doing a favour for Jon to help her get through the ordeal. As it lengthened she was beginning to wonder how she would get past it to strike at his more vital organs.

After several minutes of sucking she was beginning to think this would never end. Surely she had relaxed him enough by now she thought and it was time for her surprise. She had seen Tywin’s face at what she now knew was the moment of climax and that would have been the optimum moment to strike but impatience overcame her and the knife came out.

Gasping for breath with excitement her heart was beginning to beat fast so she turned to her dancing master’s words “Calm as still water” When she had regained her composure and settled back into a rhythm she though she heard approving noises. The advice she had heard told her to suck deeper but her mouth simply was not big enough and the skill to do more was well beyond her.

Then as she drew back her mouth the phrases “Fierce as a wolverine. Quick a snake” reverberated in her head and holding the manhood aside she stuck upwards with all her force parting the guts straight into the base of his stomach. It took Lannister several seconds to react as initially shock overcame him. Arya herself was in shock as she stared into the eyes of her victim.


	5. Chapter 5

****

# Arya V

 

Tywin glanced down at the knife in his abdomen and yelled “Guards”. Panicking Arya tried to hide herself behind a tapestry. Tywin could not chase her and maybe she could slip the guards. What happened next was perhaps the biggest break of her life. The first guard that rushed in suddenly halted and collapsed to the ground. The second rushed over to a confused Tywin and pulled out the knife.

Tywin had only time to say “Fool leave it in” before the man slit his throat. Arya decided to run but was dragged back as if on a chain when she heard a familiar voice shout “A girl need not run”. How had she not recognised Jaqen H’ghar when she passed him on the way into the room? How had he known what she would do? Had he listened to her whispered list and worked out her plan?

“A girl has been reckless” then she felt a blow on her head and she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

# Jaqen I

 

He carried the girl down the stairs to the next guard post, the occupants of which had fortunately been so busy having a heated but trivial argument they never heard the commotion above. “The Lord is dead.” he informed them.

“Good one. I suppose his little cup bearer killed him.” one of them jested.

“Your Lord is dead. Search the room; the assassin may be hiding.” and when they still hesitated “It is no joke. Why would I abandon my post? See, the girl has been hit.” They ran upstairs.

At the base of the tower he encountered more guards and related his view of what had happened to their commander Janos Serret. Janos rushed up the stairs and would no doubt send word to Ser Kevan and Ser Gregor as soon as had viewed the murder scene himself. There were many hiding places in the ghostly Harrenhal so it was easy to find one for Arya, writing her a note which he hoped she would read before doing anything else stupid. He then returned to Kingspyre Tower where the 2 great knights had arrived.

Ser Kevan with his head in his hands was sitting next to his dead brother while Gregor paced up and down demanding that he be allowed to send an army to find Beric Dondarrion and once and for all wipe out the Brotherhood without Banners. Janos Serret introduced Jaqen to Ser Kevan although not with that name but the name he knew him as. “So, I am told, you witnessed the death of Lord Tywin. Tell me all you can.” said the new senior Lannister.

Jaqen recounted how he had heard his master call out. He said his colleague went in first but the assassin must have been behind the door. The man wore a black hood and appeared to climb out of the window but he didn’t have time to chase as he tried to stop Lord Tywin’s bleeding and by the time he checked the window the man was nowhere to be seen. He found the cup bearer unconscious on the floor close to a tapestry.

Ser Gregor, needing someone to blame, picked up Jaqen as if he were a child.

“Stupid cunt!” he roared “You let him escape. I should have both of you killed.”

“Put him down” urged Ser Kevan wearily “He tried to save my brother.”

Gregor threw Jaqen with some force which could easily have knocked a less agile man out but the Essosi managed to twist his head out of harm.

“It is Dondarrion’s work without a doubt” confidently proclaimed The Mountain. “Far too underhand for the Stark boy.”

“Nobody knows of the death outside of this room. Is that correct?” asked the new leader of the Lannister Army. The guard commander nodded having seemingly either forgotten about Arya or deemed her not important enough to mention.

“As far as each and every one of you is concerned Lord Tywin is ill in bed. It is vital that the Starks do not know the situation. We do not want to embolden The Young Wolf. We shall inform Tyrion and Cersei and only them so I shall send one of our trusted vassal knights with the news. I already realise I have said too much. You will all be well compensated for your cooperation but if news leaks Ser Gregor will execute you and your families and you know he won’t be gentle.”

“I won’t” concurred the giant.

“Now the rest of you, leave as I need to talk to Ser Gregor, and Serret fetch our doctor.”

Jaqen could not care less about Essosi politics let alone Westerosi politics. He was not about to tell anybody anything but he was impressed by Kevan’s cool head. Still Lannister, Stark - what were names to him? Well maybe one was. He had no doubt Sir Kevan’s thoughts would turn to the girl sooner or later but for now he hoped she could have an uninterrupted sleep. Then the pair would have much to discuss in the morning.  

Before he slept he justified his night’s actions to the Many Faced God. The Lord would have died a painful death from his wound so he was merely helping on his way. His fellow guard who though currently still alive in the Tower he had made sure would never regain consciousness administering the poison while recovering from The Mountain’s throw. He had not wanted to kill him but realised that he might not only have seen that his Lord still lived but that the girl was in the process of hiding. It had been sad but necessary and he would repent.


	7. Chapter 7

# Jaqen II

 

As if with a sixth sense, and being who he was he probably had several more than the usual finally honed 5, Jaqen awoke while Arya was finally stirring. As he watched the “reckless” girl orientate herself, he thought about her. Was she truly the girl the God of Death had prophesised about? She certainly had plenty about her, brave and clever with an underlying self-confidence, perhaps over confidence, that was part natural and part due to the way she had been raised. He had no idea what plans God had for her but he had been given the role of observer while on this work assignment to Westeros, which had not gone well, after the death of the man known as Syrio Forel. The only reason he remained in Harrenhal now was to look out for her. Looking after her now felt very different than looking out for her.

He had noted before she slept the previous night the addition of Tywin Lannister to her list as he observed her hidden in a way only his skills could allow. Although he was unaware of her scheme, he had detected that she suddenly seemed more cautious in her movements so had made sure he was close at hand. When he discovered the scene, he had to prevent Tywin from calling out again and had to make sure she herself was above suspicion even if some came upon the man he was playing. However that man had vanished and he was back as Jaqen.

As soon as Arya’s eyes had regained focus she said “You hit me” with an accusing look.

“A girl was in danger. A man saved a girl.”

“You HIT me!” Even now it seemed the girl was ready to fight.

“It is of no importance, but now a girl has a choice. Does she stay here or does she flee? If she stays here she will not be suspect but will be easier to dispose of. If she flees then she will become hunted.”

“Why?”

“A girl is a witness. Witnesses are dangerous. A man has given many witnesses to the Many Faced God. A girl may know what others do not want known.”

“Is Lord Tywin dead?”

“The man you speak of no longer breathes.”

He could see Arya’s face light up for an instant before she was overcome by a confusion of feelings and started to cry. She had become a little girl and the assassin consoled her. He told her that stabbing a man in the guts was not a reliable way of killing unless the blade was poisoned. People often survived such an attack especially with the services of a maester. She should have had stabbed higher but as she got lucky in piercing the stomach he would most likely have died in a few hours. However this would have allowed him plenty of time to reveal her as the attacker, maybe even realise who she was though she had not said. Arya said she wished she had said. She wanted to tell him as she stared at him but heard the door and ran.

They talked until dawn when Jaqen once again asked her the question about whether she would flee. She agreed it was too dangerous to stay but insisted she would not go without with 2 friends, a fat baker and a strong armourer. He knew them but they were not his responsibility. The cunning girl then tricked him, taking him aback when she named him only promising to release him from the contract if he would help her. Furthermore she argued that he still owed her a death. Jaqen had never met anyone like her. Maybe she was The Girl.  


	8. Chapter 8

# Arya VI

 

“Oh there you are, Weasel. Lord Tywin’s been asking for you.” said the head cook.

“Who? What?” Arya looked confused.

“The master. He wants his breakfast.”

“What master? Breakfast sounds good. Can I have some?”

“What’s up with up you, girl? That’s a nasty bump you’ve got. Did you fall down stairs? You look woozy. Maybe you better sit down. I’ll send someone else up.”

“Up where?” Arya was pushing this insomnia ruse of Jaqen’s a bit far but it was her first time. She would get better.

“I’ll bring you some water and bread and then maybe you better lie down until you remember yourself.”

Soon after, she heard a familiar voice.

“They’re treating you like a proper lady, Arry. Cook serving you and stuff.”

She turned her head.

“Ooh that’s nasty.” offered Hot Pie.

“Listen Hot Pie and listen very carefully. This is no joke.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“I am serious. Look at me with concern, keep asking how I am, and listen.”

“OK, how are you?”

“We must leave the castle as soon as we can.”

“Why? … How are you?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Tell Gendry as well. In fact ask him if he can come and talk to me.” She then revealed her hiding place. “You musn’t come. It’s not safe.”

“I don’t want to leave … how are you?”

Again, thought Arya, the boy has no imagination.

“We’re leaving” she hissed “I heard Ser Gregor’s men say he likes to eat fat boys or something like that and you’re the fattest boy here.”

“Hey!” rather louder than he should have.

A couple of the other kitchen hands looked in their direction. “Is that your little girlfriend, Piggy?”

“Reckon he’d crush her if they fucked.”

Arya couldn’t help looking defiant but then let her head fall to one side.

“Oh she’s simple. That explains everything.” and the irritating pair went back to their business.

“Perhaps I should add them to my list” muttered Arya under her breath.

“What? … How are you, Arry?”

“Trust me I know it was dangerous outside the castle but it is far more dangerous for us to stay when Lord Tywin leaves.”

“It wasn’t the danger.” Hot Pie half lied “I get to eat here.”

“Gendry or I will tell you when we have a plan. Then you can come or not … You better! I hear Ser Gregor is very hungry” she added. “Now rub my head and go.”

He did as instructed and she cried “Ow!” and let her head fall on the table.


	9. Chapter 9

# Arya VII

 

Gendry came to see her as instructed. Unlike Hot Pie she could tell the strong handsome smith almost everything and related the story of the previous night.

“Do you think you can trust this Jaqen?” he asked “He must have done something bad to be in that cage. Look at the other 2!”

“Or Joffrey didn’t like his face. We have to trust him. Come here tomorrow but choose a different time.”

“I’ll watch your movements. When we leave, I won’t miss the Lannisters. See you tomorrow.” and with that he kissed her bump and returned to the smithy.

Even though she told herself this was a brotherly kiss, she somehow how felt she did not want to wash for even longer than usual. She liked Gendry a lot and truth be told he made her tingle in the same way Jon did, only he was not her brother so that made it alright. Once during needlework Septa Mordane had told her off for putting her hand down there and lectured her afterwards that no good would come of it and completely against her character she had believed the priestess, but lately she had been touching it more and it felt good.

She did not know many girls her age, having always preferred to hang out with boys, but she knew that somehow shortly she would become a woman and all that entails. She was already quite hairy down there and although her breasts were still small they had grown significantly since she left King’s Landing.

Nobody married you until you were of age and she was determined not to be married off or even betrothed unlike Sansa. However when she last saw her she believed her sister was still not a woman despite being bigger than most of them, much to the amusement of Jeyne Poole who apparently already was. Jeyne was supposed to be Sansa’s best friend! Maybe Sansa’s lateness was a good thing because when she was her flame haired sibling would have to wed that murderer Joffrey. She did feel pity for Sansa but if she had been that close at the execution she would have stabbed Ser Ilyn or maybe even Joffrey.

Once again the warm thoughts she had about Gendry had been replaced by a chill conviction of violence. That was her she was afraid, as she remembered the thrill of the kill.


	10. Chapter 10

# Gendry I

 

2 days it had been. 2 days of worry for Gendry. He worried about himself of course. Every day and with every knight that arrived he thought a Lannister man would recognise him. No matter that Lommy Greenhands died with his helmet, many knights and their squires had been to Tobho Mott’s and if just one of them spotted him …

Misdirecting over his bull helmet had been Lady, now Princess, Arya’s idea. Arya was already a great friend and they had seemed to bond almost immediately despite her high birth. He had grown very attached to her, protective of her although others generally needed protecting from her. Although there was a great difference in size she was only a few years younger than him and far cleverer so she did not seem like a child to him. But now he was very scared for her. Just a few months ago he had been an easy going blacksmith and now he was in turmoil.

Arya had survived the various interrogations by the brother of the man she killed, which he was sure he would have failed. Of course he would not have been silly enough to commit the murder in the first place but then he was not her. He did not have any brothers fighting a war. He did not have a family. And who was this Jaqen, really? Why was the strange man looking out for her? However even if he was not being sought, Gendry would not have hesitated to follow her.

Now he, Arya and Hot Pie were hiding in barrels in a cart. Jaqen had loaded them up. He must have been stronger than he looked to lift him and the baker’s boy. The foreigner had assured them they would not be discovered as he would be carrying out the routine searches before the wagon left Harrenhal on its way to supply some soldiers at the front. Jaqen was a man who appeared to be in many places at once. Escaping they would have to do on their own. He reckoned that he and Arya were agile enough for the task but why had she insisted on taking Hot Pie? He had nothing against the guy but he was neither nimble nor stealthy, the 2 primary skills required.

The first inn they stopped at it was still light but at the next under cover of darkness they managed to escape despite Hot Pie’s troubles getting out of his barrel. Gendry had already dealt with the lookout and they disappeared into the night, not quite sure where they were or how soon their absence would be noticed. One thing they were certain of, the cup bearer would be hunted.


	11. Chapter 11

# Arya VIII

 

At least Arya knew where she was - between River Road and The Red Fork. Jaqen had told her he would try to meet on the south bank in 3 days or the north bank in 6 days if she managed to cross. She hoped he would escort them to the safety of Riverrun. Initially she wanted to find Rob but with him now in the Westerlands, Jaqen told her such a journey was too dangerous even for a girl such as her.

The 3 escapees slept behind a fallen tree taking turns to keep watch. Arya had stayed up talking with Hot Pie for the first part of his watch but, confident that he was alert enough to make it before handing over to Gendry, she found sleep came easily and was grateful for it as she seemed to be suffering hunger pains already.

Arya dreamt but not like any dream she had had before. Suddenly she was racing through a forest unnaturally rapidly acutely aware of every scent. She was brushing past trees at a far higher speed than she was used to. She was not running through fear, indeed everything around her seemed to fear her, but as if she was on a mission. She broke from the trees and found herself overlooking a river and wondering how to cross. She let out a howl which somehow she knew would never reach the intended audience and woke with a start.

Instinctively she felt between her legs. She was wet and sticky and in the twilight she could see it was a dark colour. She tasted it and it was blood. She wondered what was wrong with her and saw Gendry was now awake but right now she did not fancy talking to anyone even him.


	12. Chapter 12

# Arya IX

 

The following night, near the Red Fork, she took the first watch not letting on to the others she was suffering and thought a lot more about her dream. She must have imagined she was a wolf, but why? She knew the legends surrounding her family but this was just surely a dream. She could not really be a warg. Bran loved to believe all about magic but to her it was just something they told others to frighten them if anyone tried to usurp her family. She had tried it with Nymeria without success. Dragons, however, she had always believed in and of course she had met them.

No sooner had Gendry relieved her and kissed her goodnight – she hoped he would keep doing that – then she fell once more into a deep sleep. This time she immediately realised she was a wolf. Furthermore she was in woods that looked familiar, so familiar in fact that she had seen those exact trees earlier in the morning. She sniffed around and found the tree where she had spent the previous night. The scent seemed very strong. The scent was her. She took off in the same direction again at a much faster pace.

She heard and then spied four lightly armoured men on horses trotting through the forest following a pair of dogs. There was barely enough light to see and they must have risen in the night and were now tracking her, Gendry and Hot Pie. She wanted to wake up to warn the others. If they were found they would have no chance although they currently had a lead of several hours. Had she led her 2 friends to their death? Jaqen had offered her a bad choice.

On her second day as Kevan Lannister’s cup bearer, she had heard a conversation in which she, Arya Stark, had been mentioned. Kevan as the de facto Commander of the Lannister Army was using Ser Gregor as a sounding board and was wondering how best to use the Stark sisters, both of whom he believed were held by Cersei who would probably waste them on rescuing only Jaime when they were worth more. One of his sons was after all a captive of the Young Wolf. At the mention of her name Arya instinctively turned and noted Kevan looking at her. That was the last time she saw him. Yes, he believed she was still in King’s Landing for some reason but what if that lie ended? Anyway she had been excited by the thought of escape and had had full confidence in Jaqen until now.

She exploded from the blind side pouncing on the last of the line of seekers knocking him off the horse and bringing his mount to the ground. 2 of the other horses reared up dropping their riders and sprinting away but one almost immediately tripped and broke his neck. The leader remained horsed but by now she had sunk her/Nymeria’s teeth into a vulnerable part of the grounded soldier’s anatomy. That one screamed in agony but then man and steed charged her swinging his sword. That was to no avail for she was quick as a snake.

By the time the horse turned, which took some time, she had ripped out the prone horse’s throat and was ready to leap once more. Maybe she would be wounded in the attempt but one thing was for sure there would be no horses left for the 4 injured men to ride and their dogs had also fled. As it happened the horse halted when their eyes met and made the unilateral decision to leave whatever the rider’s instructions. The other 2 men had struggled to their feet and made attempts to flee but one could only hobble so she sunk her teeth into his leg. 2 men lay there probably dying and another would be dealt with soon. Their colleague would maybe return to the inn with tales of an enormous beast the likes of which had never been seen in the Riverlands. Nobody was re-entering the woods any time soon. Arya and her friends were safe for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the last 2 chapters was to bring in Arya's warging. In the TV series and possibly the book not enough is made of the magic inherent in the Stark family apart from Bran with warging occurring rarely for the other children. In the previous chapter Nymeria is close, closer than she's been since Arya chased her away, but on the north bank of the Trident. With that proximity and Arya's first period - probably earlier than expected especially given Sansa had just had hers and I probably have them closer in age than in either of the canon versions with less than 2 years between them - giving her extra power to her abilities. Nymeria herself is still technically a pup and I liked the idea of keeping as a lone wolf until she matured. She isn't the giant we saw in S7 but is already bigger than a normal wolf. In the TV series and books Arya leaves Harrenhal later, much later in the books, so she never gets close to Nymeria again until she returns from Bravos - obviously must have missed her while with the Hound.


	13. Chapter 13

# Arya X

 

The pains in her guts kept coming back. The other 2 had been observant enough to see she was bothered but she kept putting it down to hunger which given Hot Pie had insisted on smuggling quite a bit of food out with them was not very convincing. She had not of course told them about the blood which had been much greater the previous night. She had convinced herself it was something to do with the warging as she must have drunk a lot of blood as Nymeria. Was her direwolf on her way to meet them or just protect her?

Now they were following the Red Fork west looking for some boat to carry them across. They would get to a point when they were nearing the Lannister front line so would have to turn back and take their chances east but crossing The Trident was far harder to do unseen. When Jaqen had said 3 days, did he mean today or tomorrow? She had no doubt he could escape whenever he wanted. After all he could be a Bloody Mummer and a guard. This thinking brought her to the big question: who would she choose for her third kill?

The next time they stopped. Arya decided it was time to tell Hot Pie the full story. Gendry already knew about The Tickler, Ser Amory and even Tywin but the baker was not privy to all her secrets and since their initial troubles he had been a good friend. She sometimes forgot that although he was not as brave as Gendry, he was still tough and quite sensible. She related her tale although she held back her identity just mentioning she had been in the Stark household. Gendry was careful not to call her “My lady” or “Princess” in front of him even though he could probably get away with it.

“So who do I ask Jaqen to kill?” she asked when she had finished her story. 

“He can kill anybody?” asked Hot Pie.

“For me he will” replied a smiling Arya.

“Is he in love with you?”

“Don’t be stupid. He’s handsome and I’m not pretty at all.”

 “Says you.” interjected Gendry.

“And my sister and …” Never mind that she knew at Winterfell people called her Arya Horseface behind her back, she was still happy to hear that from Gendry even in jest.

“Look this is important.”

“I know” replied Hot Pie. “You could have killed Joffrey and Cersei instead of The Tickler and the knight”.

“He’s right. The Tickler was a waste” Gendry nodded.

“Don’t you think I know that?” replied Arya annoyed with herself. “That’s why I killed Lord Tywin. To help … The North.”

“Who’s in charge of the Lannisters now? The Kingslayer?” asked the baker trying to help.

“The Young Wolf Robb Stark has him prisoner.” She neglected to say that he was being ransomed for her and Sansa. “Ser Kevan runs the army now. He is quite strong and wise but not Lord Tywin. I got the impression he does not like Cersei.”

Gendry, who until now had been mostly listening patiently, asked “What you want is to stop the war. If Ser Kevan dies, is there another Lannister to take charge? The Imp?”

“Jon said The Imp likes books not fighting but there’s a few more, sadly. Lord Tywin spoke highly of someone called Daven but I don’t know who he is. Anyway I don’t want to stop the war, I want to win it ... the North to win it I mean.”

“OK” said Gendry. “After Joffrey it is Tommen, right? What’s he like?”

“I don’t know but he’s not Joffrey.” The thought of killing Joffrey excited her much more than killing Kevan. And Gendry had made her think that there might be an endless line of Lannisters. She remembered she had knocked Tommen over after he called her “a dirty smelly boy”. A part of that may have been true but he did not have to say it. “Tommen’s about my age but acts younger. I think he’s an idiot.”

This was all getting too complicated. Gendry was making her think about who she would not kill.

Hot Pie was intrigued “But how do you know all this, Arry?” Gendry indicated to Hot Pie he should be quiet, but the boy added “And who’s Jon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an easy question especially with their limited knowledge.   
> When I had the idea for this story I thought Tywin's demise would be vital and in that it possibly puts a brake on Joffrey and Cersei's behaviour that is true but as far as the war is concerned it is probably not going to have an enormous effect.  
> So I thought this is because Kevan is a safe pair of hands. Whether he is or not may be revealed later if he isn't chosen. Joffrey is a monster but monsters make many enemies and are often killed e.g. Caligula, The Mad King. Cersei it turns out is far more dangerous to everyone who isn't Cersei. Joffrey has already caused his bit of chaos.  
> However a more left field choice would be Margaery Tyrell because she is very willing pawn. The Tyrells sit back and prefer peace as they have the good life anyway so if it was not for her possibly prompted by Olenna they may stay out of it. Desmera Redwyne is maybe the other card they could play but we don't know enough about her and would she even be capable of wielding any power - we know Margaery is. If the Tyrells don't turn up at Blackwater then the Lannisters might still defeat Stannis but at a severe cost leaving the Starks and Tullys in a very dominant position south of the Trident and unthreatened except by the Greyjoys north of the Red Fork. Arya's choice here is a Lannister she knows.


	14. Chapter 14

 

# Cersei I

 

Traditionally Master of Coin is the least of the great offices of state but Lord Petyr Baelish had engineered himself some fine rooms in the Red Keep and a very comfortable bed. Since Jaime had been captured, Cersei’s drinking had become more and more heavy which tended to get her more and more horny. Usually Lancel satisfied her needs but right now she was tasting a different fruit or rather she was being tasted by a different fruit. She had told Littlefinger’s trusted deputy she wished to interview the Poole girl as she had a plan for her but the only one she had in mind was taking place between her legs.

“I see Littledick trained you well” she said between moans while the fake Stark twiddled her love button with her fingers and licked her lips. There was an immense satisfaction that this girl had been put to some use. A lot of the Stark household had been killed but Jeyne Poole had proved a good source of information particularly regarding Sansa and by now she was so under control that she only answered to the name of Arya.

Damn she was good. Cersei was not a woman who required subtle love making techniques usually preferring deep penetration but Fake Arya’s skills and her cunning Northern tongue had already made her wetter than her cousin. The Queen Mother never really cared about anyone outside her class so while she might have misgivings about Sansa suffering, and she did suffer thanks to her cruel son, any girl outside a great house was just someone to be used or ignored. Well this pretty northerner came into the former category. Maybe she could even teach Sansa a lesson.

She was just about to reach climax when there was a bang on the door. “Your Grace, Lord Tyrion wishes to see you.”

“Tell him to wait.” She screamed. What the hell was he doing here? She always took a bodyguard wherever she went and just as well otherwise her annoying brother would have burst in. Damn him! How was she going to explain this? She knew Tyrion too well to hope he would go away. Climbing up all those steps was something he would not have done lightly.

First she had to hide the Stark girl. Fortunately the room was so cluttered that should be easy provided the girl stayed quiet. Then why was she in Petyr’s bedroom? If only she had thought to have the bath filled, she could have climbed in as it was undoubtedly better than hers. Sod it, she would just resort to insulting him as a deflection. She was a single woman after all now. Perhaps he would ask no questions. Besides which she knew he had his own whore.

“Your Grace. The Hand says it is urgent.”

“Sister, if you don’t open the door immediately I shall make my own plans and you won’t like them.” shouted the dwarf.

“What’s new?” she yelled.

“Everything!”

Such was the force of Tyrion’s response to a rhetorical question persuaded her she had no choice and, having hidden Jeyne, she admitted her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

# Tyrion I

 

What a state she was in! He was about to blurt out the news when he saw slightly dishevelled hair, unstraightened clothes and the sweat.

“Oh, Cersei.” he said with exaggerated disappointment.

“Don’t you dare judge me, little man!”

This was a good place to talk. Lord Petyr would have made sure this particular room was one place the Spider’s Web would not vibrate. However Cersei would not have just come there to masturbate so …

“Cersei, order your guard to take your guest downstairs or I will have them taken away for questioning.”

“You wouldn’t dare?”

“I dared slap a king.”

“You will pay for that” she promised.

Since her guard was already present she ordered “Search the room!” and expressed surprise when the Poole girl was found whereas Tyrion was actually shocked before she was escorted out.

“Isn’t that …”

“Yes, I was just training her. If we are to marry her off then …”

“She should appear an innocent virgin!” he exclaimed. However he knew Littlefinger kept her at a brothel so she would need to act well, but that really was not important now.

“Sit down” as she collapsed on the bed stinking of alcohol, “Lie down if you like, I have grave news. You will hear it from a messenger but we need to talk now.”

“Jaime?”

“No, I am sure the Starks won’t kill your better half.” And seeing her relief he paused before announcing “Father is dead.”

“How?” she said in disbelief.

“Last week he had his throat slit.”

The shock was beginning to hit her. “Are you sure?”

“The knight assured me he was very dead.”

“You seem a little upset.”

“And you don’t? He was a better father to you then he was to me.” he said pointedly.

“He let you live which is more than you deserved.”

What had he done to deserve such a bitch of a sister?

“Whatever else father wasn’t, he was a great general.”

“Who was losing to a boy. He never respected me or loved me. Maybe I’ll shed a tear for the actuality but not in front of you.”

“The North was full of rage because your son killed their lord and Jaime was captured. Father underestimated Robb Stark once but never again …” Never again was true.

“Well I guess that puts me in charge because no-one’s going to listen to you without Tywin’s authority.”

“Tell that to Uncle Kevan.”

They spent the next few hours discussing the political position and memories, mostly bad, of their stern unloving parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Jeyne hear what they had to say with Cersei not wanting to reveal her secret, but then I promised Jeyne would get a better time than in the book and having heard that conversation Cersei would certainly have had her killed. Cersei might have suggested they speak elsewhere but if she and Tyrion were seen leaving the Tower together it might have led to spies being more suspicious so to me the best way was to get her out of there. Tyrion could have played it cool but I guess he enjoyed catching her in the act and was intrigued to see who exactly it was.


	16. Chapter 16

# Jaqen III

 

If Jaqen H’ghar had not promised The Girl as he now thought of her that he would give her time to make a choice, he would probably have stayed in Harrenhal with the Brave Companions. Indeed he might return there since their nature was not to question. When The Girl had tricked him because he had told her that he would have to kill to allow the three youngsters to escape, she appealed to a man’s pride suggesting he was capable of freeing them with no more deaths. Why should a man not enjoy a challenge? He was only a man after all and as much as he had many identities and no identity at the same time, he was not averse to enjoying himself.

He still cursed himself for killing that guard but that had not been The Girl’s choice. However he could think of no other solution, hard as he had tried. Although it did not matter who a man was, only who he is, one day he might reveal the truth about the man he had been to her. He still had that easy charm, a charm that even his superiors recognised as a useful tool which had saved him from severe punishments in the past. It was as well because the Many Faced God saw all.

His train of thought was broken when he detected a noise. Something was following him, stalking him, something stealthy and menacing. The top lone predator in the southern Riverlands was the shadowcat, which were not to be underestimated. Many people had died having spoken these last words “It’s only a shadowcat.” However, it would be unlikely to attack head on so he found a clearing and stood in the middle waiting until it moved on. But what came out of the trees was something that had no fear of men.

It was the biggest wolf he had ever seen and it had him in its eye. A man was supposed to avoid the gaze of a wolf because it would see his fear but Jaqen was practised at showing no emotion and the beast approached cautiously. Jaqen did not know why but the animal seemed to be looking at him with recognition and sauntered right up to him. Usually the only way to deal with wolves is to make a lot of noise in the hope they become wary before they see you because you cannot outstare them and you certainly cannot outrun them. Then climb a tree or fight them.

One of his extra senses told Jaqen not to draw his sword. He was no Syrio Forel but a lot better than an average soldier. However he had the strong feeling this huge dog was not going to hurt him. He could feel the beast’s breath upon him as it sniffed him and then surprisingly licked him.

“Who are you?”, Jaqen asked but did not expect a reply. People who use magic are often sensitive to its use and he knew this animal was special. The wolf licked him again. He then saw that it was a direwolf. He had seen drawings and had not The Girl spoken of them? Instinctively he said, “Arya?” The beast started to walk away, then looked back at him moving his head as if to indicate a man should follow. A man followed.

He saw the fat boy through the trees sitting down seemingly oblivious to their approach. In the daytime there would have been disturbance around the presence of a predator but this was before the dawn chorus and the scuttling by rodents on the ground was less obvious at least to someone whose mind was distracted.

Normally he did not use names in speech unless he had to. Now was one of those times. “Hot Pie.”

“What?” The boy stood up so suddenly he lost his balance and crashed flat on his back. This was enough to wake the light sleeping Gendry who immediately reached for the sword he had taken from the forge.

“Keep calm” instructed Jaqen. “A man is a friend … of The Girl.”, he added for emphasis.

Despite the poor light, realisation came over the 2 boys’ faces.

“Jaqen” said Gendry “You scared us.”

“You should keep better watch. A man will tell you how”, he said looking at a sheepish Hot Pie. “Now do not be afraid. A man has brought a friend.” He was able to see The Girl’s sleeping place which was as private as possible. “Now remember not to scream.” He advised the young men.

When his 4 legged companion revealed itself, he saw the fat boy bite his lip hard. The strong boy also stifled the urge to yell out. The wolf moved towards The Girl but the smith leapt into its path holding his sword. The dog bared its teeth.

“Call it off” yelled Gendry to Jaqen.

“A man does not command a wolf.”

Without seemingly waking The Girl called out “Nymeria” and the wolf bowed its head in recognition.

“A girl does” confirmed a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is quite difficult to write Jaqen. I am assuming that Jaqen is really Jaqen who became a Faceless Man. Does he have that face because Arya is must comfortable with it or because Arya is most comfortable with it. I think in the TV series when he is involved in her personal training I like to think he is really Jaqen - with the books who knows who is who?  
> Then there is his manner of speech and how far does that carry through into his thoughts. Sometimes it is awkward though and maybe he has to used names very occasionally.


	17. Chapter 17

# Arya XI

 

Seconds earlier she had been staring at herself. How pathetic she looked. Not like a knight at all. Dirty face, dirty clothes and just a dagger rather than a sword, tiny, bloody and smelly, although to be fair Gendry and Hot Pie had plenty of their own odours even if their faces were a little cleaner. She was no knight, she was just a little girl.

Jaqen of course smelt exotic although the detail was drifting from her consciousness. The transfer had been instantaneous and she had called out. She half heard Jaqen say something about a girl in that odd way of speaking he had. The one positive she remembered was Gendry’s bravery in defending her and it had been quite funny to see Hot Pie fall over.

Now she called out again “Gendry, this is my wolf cub Nymeria.”

“Cub?!” cried Hot Pie incredulously.

“Let her pass.” appealed Arya as though any man short of a Clegane could have stopped the direwolf. Nymeria did not wait for the armourer to move and was soon licking her face. At least I’ll be cleaner, she thought, although now she would smell of direwolf as well.

“I don’t understand” said the bewildered baker. “What is it? Is it safe? And how does little Arry know it?”

“I found her as a pup. She was orphaned and she followed me around until I was sent to King’s Landing. I sent her away because people in the city would fear her and try to kill her but now she is back with me. Oh Nymeria, I have missed you so much.” and she hugged the beast. It was the closest she had felt to her family since that horrible day.

With Nymeria and Jaqen there she felt they were not fugitives but an army: Jaqen the Ghost, Nymeria the Defender, Gendry the Strong, Arya the Knife and Hot Pie the Round – she would have to work on his name. A band of brothers and sisters, who together could defeat anyone.

Gendry took Hot Pie away to hunt for food, which the Defender would have been much better at, but for now she wanted to stroke Nymeria while speaking to Jaqen.

“A girl tells lies” he accused.

“I don’t? When?”

“To the round boy.”

“If he is captured, he will talk. It is best for him and me he does not know me.”

“And yet a girl did tell the other.” He pointed out.

“Gendry has his own secret, I think. The Lannisters wanted him not me.” and besides which Gendry would never betray her. She was not even that sure about Jaqen.

“A girl is also a wolf.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She felt shocked. When he said “Arya” last night, it just had not registered but now she remembered. Maybe he felt the connection but surely he could not know the whole truth.

“A girl tells lies.”

“Only when I have to … which is pretty much all the time now.”

“A man does not judge. Lying can be necessary but the lie must be good.”

Arya was glad he did not press her further on Nymeria. He told her he could not stay with her as he had duties elsewhere but knew where the Brave Companions kept their boats for raiding north. He would cross with them but that would be it. Away from the Lannister Army, they should be able to make it to safety although Jaqen advised her to make sure their lies were practised.

At least I have my army until tonight, she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

# Cersei II

 

“Another day in the sun” announced Cersei Lannister to herself. The events of last night left her strangely optimistic. Renly was dead. The Harrenhal messenger had told them Casterly Rock was safe and even if they lost it they still occupied the Red Keep while the Stark boy was off adventuring in a land Jaime would win back once he was free. And most importantly Jaime would become head of the family, which meant in reality she would. All she had to do was find that Arya creature, preferably alive, and then have some grand swap with those uncouth northerners.

She was a little annoyed she had not received the news of her father’s death earlier. No doubt there was some reason it had not been delivered by the usual raven and indeed the knight mentioned something about Kevan not trusting somebody.

Kevan! She hoped he would know his place. He certainly did when father was around. Everyone knew their place even Joffrey. Now Joffrey could order Kevan to come to the defence of the king instead of fighting over the Riverlands which was after all a marsh full of bugs rather than full of gold like the Westerlands.

Joffrey! It was as well they sent the messenger back before her impulsive son had him killed for not telling him the news first. She was certain he would probably take the death worse than Tywin’s actual children, with the exception of Jaime, as he still looked up to him. She or Tyrion or both of them would tell the king later that day. And that was another thing, she would definitely have to appoint a new Hand. Then she could send Tyrion off to Casterly Rock.

This was going to work out very well if not for Stannis. Apparently her dull brother-in-law was struggling to raise an army in the Stormlands and with Kevan to defend them she thought they has a good chance. If not then let everything burn.

Tonight she would drink again and fuck Lancel. She might have pretended, like she did with Fake Arya, she was educating him but she was just not that selfless. Her adventure last night had been a risk, a pleasant and rewarding risk but one which if her brother had not been so damn alert might have ended in the death of an innocent girl.

There was a knock at the door. She knew who it was and this time she was sober and prepared.


	19. Chapter 19

# Tyrion II

 

The dwarf was also in a good mood mainly because he would not have to be quite so discrete with Shae. He might even be able to get her into the Tower of the Hand as he could have done if Sansa had been more sensible and accepted his offer of quartering there. He worried about Sansa and he knew he was not the only one. He had observed The Hound taking an interest in her welfare, which was odd. He did not realise Cleghorns had a soft side. Cersei was keeping him waiting as usual but he doubted she had a visitor and he had seen his greatly transformed spy Lancel earlier.

After they delivered their usual greeting barbs to each other, the pair settled down into planning mode. Tyrion made the first play “In case you are contemplating having me removed as Hand, dear sister, think of the alternatives then think if you know them better than you know me. Think if they are more loyal to our House than me. Think if they would get away with challenging Joffrey, when he needs challenging.”

“Where in the Seven Kingdoms did you get that idea? I am sure Joffrey will want you as Hand until we defeat Stannis.”

I got the idea because I know you, thought Tyrion, but I can but try to make you think.

“It is the kind of forward thinking that makes me a good Hand.”

“No, father made you Hand. Joffrey tolerates you because of that. Without his grandfather he probably won’t listen to you.”

“Well it is a good job he has no interest in the war, then.” Joffrey might be interested in appearing brave at some point and obviously the outcome, but the details how it was prosecuted wer fortunately far too tedious to him.

“We need to talk about Kevan” continued Tyrion. “He now effectively commands the Lannister Army. I think he will bring it to King’s Landing when he can. That might mean having to abandon more land to the North, temporarily. He will be expecting to be named Master of War at the very least.”

“I suppose you are right. We’ll put that in our reply. Incidentally why didn’t he send a raven instead of making us wait?”

“For some reason he did not think it was safe enough.” On discovering Grand Maester Pycelle was working for Cersei, Tyrion had warned Tywin that he was untrustworthy and that message had obviously been passed on to Kevan. “But we had better send a raven to Harrenhal as well, just in case your son has ideas. We don’t want him answering first.”

Tyrion decided he better come clean about Littlefinger’s mission. He would have had to tell her sooner or later but now he wanted her onside. There was absolutely no doubt that the odds were massively against the Lannister lions when Renly was marching with the soldiers from The Reach and although the Tyrells and their bannermen would not be so keen to support the Lannisters their participation would undoubtedly make him a lot more confident. It would be a race about time.

“And what would persuade Mace Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns to support us? What are you and Lord Baelish offering?” His sister had asked big question.

“Anything they want apart from the throne.”

“Anything?”

“We need to win a war or at least the coming battle. We have no time to fuck about. And Littlefinger will make no promises until they come to help.”

“I wouldn’t on that basis.” No thought Tyrion but that’s because you already think you have the throne so have nothing to gain, Olenna Tyrell will think different.

“Extraordinary circumstances …” He could see Cersei’s mind whirring.

“They say Margaery is ambitious, very much her grandmother’s granddaughter. Why else would she agree to marry Renly? He’s not a great catch for a woman given his tastes.”

There was that but then that would not necessarily stop a successful union. However Renly was dead. He guessed the point his sister was making was if she would marry one unsuitable Baratheon who would be king then why not one who was king whatever his shortcomings. He was rather hoping that they would just ask for money and a couple of seats on the small council. Anyway one more barb before he left.

“What about you and Loras? He likes pretty boys, you like pretty girls. A perfect match.”

The vase just missed him, but it had been worth it.

“I’ll send our messages and leave Joffrey to you.”


	20. Chapter 20

# Jaqen IV

 

“Again, valar morghulis.”

“Valar morghulis”, Arya repeated. “How many more times?”

Would The Girl come to the House of Black and White? He did not know but he hoped so. She could be a great servant to the God of Death. He was surprised she had not yet given him a third name but she was angry about having to leave her direwolf, although she told it to meet up with her on the other side. He knew she was not really aware that was impossible until Riverrun which was a journey of many weeks for her and many days for it, even if it had not set off in the wrong direction.

They had been looking for a way through the reeds on the north bank of the Red Ford. The 2 boys were rowing. He should really have been looking out but he had important things to say to The Girl. Jaqen was hardly paying attention but he could hear the fat one speaking.

“I cannot see anything in this light. Why can’t we light a torch again.”

“Because they will spot us. It will start to get light very soon so we might as well wait here.” replied the smith.

“I thought we were supposed to be safe now.” The baker boy stood up.

Jaqen went back to talking to his student when disaster happened. The fat boy had been poking something in the water when all of a sudden there was a commotion and he fell in.

“A lizard lion” screamed The Girl.

It had the baker by the legs and was starting to twist and thrash. Unbelievably the smith  jumped onto the reptile’s back. Arya screamed again as she uncharacteristically lost her balance trying to stand up so she too was now in the river. The creature had 2 aims: to drown its prey and to throw its attacker off. It manically swung its tail holing the boat which hit The Girl on the head. Jaqen felt he had no choice, he had to rescue her. He shouted “Hit its eyes” hoping his message would be heard and dived in. So much for a discreet crossing! Grabbing The Girl he swam away.

When he eventually reached the shore or at least some solid land in the marsh, Arya started to come around. She was dazed but then tried to get back in the water.

“Gendry, Hot Pie” she shouted as he restrained her.

“Let me go!”

“No!” he said forcibly.

“Why did you leave them? You could have saved them.”

“A man made the only choice he could.”

“Gendry’s far better than me” she wept as she appeared to stop struggling, but Jaqen was not be fooled by old tricks and kept a firm grip.

Eventually after she made a predicted second attempt he released her and she cried and cried.

Lights were suddenly shone on them as 2 horsemen approached.

“And who might you 2 drowned rats be?” said one of the soldiers, sword drawn.

“No-one”, replied Jaqen. The Girl cowered as though afraid but had stopped crying.

“Who are you loyal to?”

“A man looks after himself and his child.”

“That’s a funny way of speaking. Who are you really?” demanded the senior of the pair.

Jaqen reckoned he could kill these 2 if he was fresh, but the elder one in particular looked trouble with several scars indicating he had survived many fights.

“We were out checking our nets when a lizard lion attacked. We tried to make it back to shore but it sank on the way.” Jaqen’s accent remained but he had changed his mode of speech.

The Girl now spoke out. “You are House Bolton.”

“That we are, but how does a Riverland boy …” The younger soldier behind nudged him and Jaqen heard the veteran say “Really!” before continuing “… girl know that.”

“My liege lord is King Robb Stark. I got lost and this man found me. I help him now.”

“Well come with us and you can tell your tale to Lord Roose. You better bring your ‘father’”, although that was not really an invitation to be refused. The wet Arya struggled in the grip of the younger man while he pointed a sword at Jaqen’s throat and the old man bound him. Then they set off, Arya on a horse with the young man and Jaqen on foot behind.


	21. Chapter 21

# Gendry II

 

Soon after Jaqen and Arya had disappeared, the punching in the eye had led to Hot Pie’s release from that savage jaw. The lizard lion had retreated and Gendry swam down to retrieve Hot Pie. He had held him not knowing whether he was alive or dead and fortunately found a tiny bank just big enough to lay the baker on. His legs were in a bad state and he was not breathing. Gendry’s efforts had been in vain. Hot Pie was no more.

He had not really seen what happened to the other 2 and had been relieved Arya had not tried to rescue him as he would have expected of her, because she would have been no use in this trial of strength. Maybe Jaqen had taken her to safety. It had become a bit lighter now and another boat was approaching. He hoped against hope it was Arya rather than the Bloody Mummers because they might return him to Harrenhal. It was neither.

The non-rower spotted them.“There!” he shouted to his companions and “Do you need any help?” over to Gendry.

“Yes, please. I think my friend is dead”

There was a brief discussion on the boat which seemed a bit confrontational until eventually one of the rowers dived in and made the short swim to the bank.

“Right” he said when he arrived “Lord high almighty there says to bring this boy back with his. Fucking hell, he looks the weight of an auroch”, which was a vast exaggeration.

Gendry did not understand but helped anyway. Pushing and hauling Hot Pie’s body in the boat almost overturned it and when he climbed in afterwards it felt dangerously low in the water.

The one who who had shouted was dressed in flowing robes and shook his hand “Thoros of Myr at your service”

“Arry” was all he could think to say. No point in trusting them until he knew who they were.

Thoros examined the body at his feet. “Exactly how I pictured him” he muttered. “I’ll see what I can do.”

When they made landfall it was right next to a camp. Within seconds a fire was going and then the red robed man breathed it in lent over Hot Pie’s face and breathed flames like a dragon.

“What are you doing?” shouted Gendry but one of the other men held him back.

“Just an experiment. The boy’s dead. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Show him some respect!”

“This is just a ritual of my faith.”

Gendry did not like the change of story “You said it was an experiment.”

“Yeah, well, that as well.”

Suddenly Hot Pie’s body shook and out came steam followed by a jet of a water. He stared to bleed from his wounds.

“What?” said an incredulous Gendry. The other 2 just clapped.

“Magic?” questioned the smith.

“Ermmm. Listen help rub this salve on his legs otherwise he’ll die again and I’m all fired out. Nasty wounds but we might save his legs or one of them. One of them’s better than none. Thanks to the God of Light, your friend lives. Never forget that. You owe him.”

After Gendry helped Thoros soothe the deep bite marks, they put the fire out and the priest, his patient and his new nurse slept guarded by the others.


	22. Chapter 22

# Arya XII

 

Roose Bolton was one of the strangest man Arya had ever seen. He was just plain scary, so pale with eyes which when you looked at them seemed soulless giving nothing back. He was like someone who had risen from the dead out of a tale from Nan and the horrific stories the old woman had told about the Boltons seemed made flesh by the man in front of her.

It had not been an enjoyable journey as the young man of about Jon’s age but taller and stronger held her tight occasionally squeezing her breasts through her clothes and suggesting she get out of those wet things when they reached the inn. She had of course been as foul mouthed as she could remember and struggled but he whispered if she fought any more he would kill Jaqen.

In the stable she had grabbed just a few minutes of sleep in the hope she could contact Nymeria, before the Lord of the Dreadfort summoned them to his room in the inn. It seemed very odd his men were out that late but apparently someone heard shouting from the river.

Ignoring Jaqen he was staring at Arya. She shuddered. Does he recognise me, she thought. She had never seen him but maybe he had visited Winterfell when she was much younger.

“Girl, you say you came south with Robb Stark.” She noticed he did not call him King Robb. “But he is a long way from here. How did you get this lost and who exactly are you?”

“I am Palla, daughter of the kennel master at Winterfell. I went south to look after the dogs.” It was a real identity but not one Roose would ever have heard of and thus unrecognisable to him yet authentic.

“My bastard likes his dogs. He likes to hunt things with them and watch them rip things apart. That’s who you are, although I don’t remember seeing you at camp, so why are you here?”

“I was playing with the servants at Riverrun and they dared me to dive in. I was carried off by the current.”

“Really, because the Red River flows about as fast as honey and Riverrun’s nearly 100 leagues away.”

“I grabbed onto a floating log” she said desperately realising it had not been a good lie.

“Bullshit. I was just going to take the man back to Ruby Ford for questioning but now it seems I’ll have to have you interrogated too.”

Arya did not like the sound of that.“In terror what?” When in doubt, act dumb. Maybe she would have to tell the truth but not yet. And they had not even let Jaqen speak before they gagged him. A short while later they left on horses with this time both the captives being sat in front of Roose’s men. Arya hoped her new riding companion would be less gropy.


	23. Chapter 23

# Cersei III

 

A couple of days after she had found out that her cruel father, that she had never had the chance to show how powerful she had become, had died, Queen Cersei came to see the king. They were not alone. Joffrey always had a least 2 of the Kingsguards with him whatever he did. They had seen all the horrible things he had done and she could have got it out of them but quite frankly she did not want to know. He favoured Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boris Blount on such occasions as those 2 were the least likely to object and if he felt there was danger, Sandor Clegane, but today it was Ser Preston Greenfield and Ser Mandon Moore who were probably more trustworthy in keeping quiet.

“Mother, what important news do you have to tell me?” He said casually waving his favourite crossbow.

“Put that down!” she said forcefully “I don’t want a stray arrow through my head. And it’s not even loaded. See!” Nevertheless he put it down no doubt planning to shoot something later.

“Now I want you to be brave.”

“I am always brave. Aren’t I?” he shouted to the 2 knights who nodded as if they were going to do anything else. Even the Hound may have thought better on challenging him on that one, despite the fact they all knew he was a coward who had to fight his nature.

“Your grandfather, Lord Tywin, is dead.” She heard the gasps behind her.

“Just like him, stupid man. Always telling me off.” Cersei was surprised at this outburst of emotion. She could even detect a couple of tears as Joffrey’s face turned red. Honestly she did not think he had enough blood in him to do that.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Joffrey asked whether there would be funeral arrangements and maybe a tourney which he could fight in and naturally win.

Cersei chastised him. “In case it has escaped your notice, Joff, we are at war. The people hate us because they are starving. This would be very bad time for a tourney. Maybe Kevan will bring your grandfather’s body here but he probably wanted to be buried at Casterly Rock and that is difficult for any of us to reach at the moment.”

“Well, is Great Uncle Kevan going to win the war for us? I better give him some orders.”

Joffrey would not have dared give father orders, she thought, and Kevan will ignore them. In any case she and Tyrion had already made their appeal for Kevan to come to King’s Landing. As soon as their spies spotted Stannis leaving Storm’s End, they needed their uncle.

The anger and the hurt would dissipate but for now he said he wanted to think. Cersei left but as she did he heard him ask to fetch Ser Meryn which was always a bad sign. He’s probably going to think with his crossbow, she reflected sadly.


	24. Chapter 24

# Sansa I

 

Sansa examined her naked body in the mirror. She was not a little girl any more like The Hound kept implying. She had had her blood and her breasts were already womanly even if her nipples were a little puffy. Her copper pubic hair was quite bushy and she wondered if she should trim it like Cersei advised. The Queen had told her some men like less although only prostitutes shave it all off, it was still nice to be tidy unlike peasants. Although Sansa did have romantic thoughts and noticed a feeling between her legs she had never acted on them. She remembered when Septa Mordane told off Arya and if Arya did it, it must be wrong despite what Jeyne Poole had told her.

She wished she could see Jeyne again, and Beth Cassell, even that little brat Arya, but for the priestess there was no good wishing – Joffrey had made sure of that. She started to cry. There was a knock on the door. Her handmaiden had been summoned to the king’s Tower. No doubt the Imp wanted to see if she had heard any secrets about Sansa they could use against Rob. So having sent the maid away to organise a bath there was no-one to answer the door. She had guards outside because she was a hostage but she shouted that she needed time.

Meryn Trant barged in “Haven’t you learnt not to keep the king waiting?” Sansa tried to grab a robe but Meryn had already seen her from behind and no doubt in the mirror as well.

“Get dressed, now!” he barked “The King wants you immediately.”

“I’ll have to do my hair the way Joffrey likes it. Last time he was very particularly about that.”

“Do your hair quickly then and dress later.” Was he expected her to stay naked? When she moved to put her robe on she had her answer as he raised his hand.

“As soon as you’re dressed we leave so if you haven’t done your hair, then you can take your chances with the king.”

“My handmaiden normally does it. It will take longer.”

“I don’t mind though King Joffrey might” and he sat down on her bed. In the mirror she could glimpse him rubbing himself between his legs. He has probably got an itch she lied to herself. She had to keep lying to herself about everything.

It had taken 10 minutes to fix her hair the best she could. She even had to ask that violent man to do up a clasp as she felt something poke her behind. Must be a sword, she told herself.

As they left she saw The Hound. Hideous though he may be she thought she would not have minded him half so much seeing her naked as the so called knight.


	25. Chapter 25

# Sansa II

 

In Joffrey’s anteroom, where he had chosen to meet her, her betrothed questioned her.

“Sansa, have you ever had a close relative die?”

“You know I have” She wanted to add “You made me watch” but thought better of it.

“My grandfather has died, did you know that?”

Robert’s father was long dead so he must mean Lord Tywin … and if was Lord Tywin surely Robb could win the war … but then Joffrey would have her killed or tortured even more.

“Well?” he prompted.

“No. I am very sad for you. Are you alright Your Grace.”

“Yes of course I am all right but now I shall have to take personal charge of killing your brother.”

Not “defeating” she noticed but “killing”. Joffrey liked killing or at least he liked saying the word.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you because what is good for your king is good for you. Am I right?” Squeezing her lips together hard, she nodded. There were a lot of emotions to deal with but she had to remember to stay calm. What did Arya say “Calm as still water.” or something like it. She did not remember the rest.

“Anyway I wanted to hear how you grieved. Tell me.” Seeing as Joffrey had executed her father this was yet another of Joffrey’s tortures like showing her heads on spikes. He let her go on and she could not help but occasionally get teary.

When the king had decided he had heard enough, he summarised, “Still he was a traitor and my grandfather, a hero. You should grieve for him too. I want you to wear black from now on. Pretty dresses, but black. Thank you Sansa I enjoyed this conversation.” He smiled his smile of cruelty. “Ser Meryn, take her back to her quarters and if she wears anything of colour in the future, you have my permission to strike her. Good night, Sansa.”

“Good night, Your Grace.” She made sure she gave Meryn no reason to strike her on the way back, although often he did not need one. Princess Sansa Stark was gladder than usual when she closed the door behind him. There was no time for a bath now but she wished she could wash her bedclothes.


	26. Chapter 26

# Arya XIII

 

“A man must leave” said Jaqen as they crossed the confluence of the Trident on the ferry with a carved horse’s head at each end.

“Good when do we go?” whispered Arya who was sitting on the deck with her hands bound. 

“A girl must stay.”

Arya had all kinds of visions of The Tickler. How dare Jaqen leave her behind? Why did he think she would not be killed or flayed according to the legends of Roose’s House.

“What captured by the Boltons? They will torture me.”

“A man may be killed. A girl is their ally.”

“A girl’s brother is their ally.”

“Tell them.” he suggested.

“I do not trust him. He looks like a wight.”

“A girl has seen a wight?”

“No”

“Then a girl does not know. A girl can say she is scared of me.”

“But I am not.”

“Lie. A girl must know how to lie. A man has work and a girl cannot follow. A man has stayed too long”, he insisted. Arya thought him very uneasy as if he did not want to leave. “No” she cried as quietly as possible so not to disturb Bolton’s men who were largely preoccupied with looking after their horses

Jaqen squeezed her hand “Stay strong. A man has one chance to escape. A girl would not survive.”

“No, everyone has left me” she cried “You can’t, you are all I have.”

“The third name?” He was serious.

This was the moment. Much as she hated Cersei, The Mountain, and already Roose Bolton, there were only 2 names that mattered, Kevan Lannister and Joffrey. She closed her eyes as if seeking a higher power and said “King Joffrey Baratheon”.

The choice immediately made perfect sense to her. While he lived chaos would ensue. If she was not saving Robb, she was saving the kingdom. She would have loved to kill him herself but knew she lacked the skills to get close. Kevan had the Tullys between him and Robb anyway and was not actually evil as far as she had seen, although anyone employing Ser Gregor could not be good. Then she thought. the Boltons work for the Starks … It was a confusing world and one in which she would soon be alone, more completely than ever before.

“Done!” he confirmed “A girl will survive.” although something about him said he was convincing himself. “Remember, valar morghulis”

“Valar morgulis.”

“Valar dohaeris”, then unbound he just sprinted and leapt off the boat. Seconds later the Bolton men that could leave their horses were loosing arrows, much to the consternation of the oarsmen and the rest of their crew, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I could have stayed underwater, Arya thought. I can hold my breath longer than anyone thanks to Syrio. It was a long way to either shore though and then there were the lizard lions. She did not want to meet them again. Poor Gendry. Poor Hot Pie. They were probably just bones now and it was her fault. She killed Tywin and yet they had paid her price. Why did she not think of this? They were right. Jaqen could have killed Tywin and they would all still be at Harrenhal, suffering maybe but not dead. Had Jaqen left her because she was too much trouble? Everywhere she went it was out of the frying pan and into the fire. Perhaps Nymeria would find her again and ripped Roose Bolton apart. Stop it, Roose is on our side.

“Gone and left you has he? He’s as good as dead” said one of the men after they had stopped firing. Lucky you’re with us; the others would have fucked you. Taken turns.  But you’re too young and we’ve got standards and some nice wenches with proper tits back at the Ruby Ford when we get there.”

She had heard all this before at Harrenhal. It was ridiculous talk just to scare those who they saw as little people. There were at least 20 men, other than those under the sigil of The Flayed Man, who were fully occupied with moving the boat just like Roose’s men were with managing the horses. One man’s desire for sex has already proved his downfall. Maybe one day she could take advantage of this stupid desire again, but for now she was a small girl in tears, trying to make herself look smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did cheat a bit here. I could not see any way Roose would not have Jaqen killed so it depended how confident Jaqen was that he would have had another opportunity to escape. Arya would certainly have died if she had dived in but if we assume Jaqen has grown up by the sea he might have had confidence he could survive. The Trident would not be flowing like it was when Arya and The Hound arrived during the flooding but it would still have been tough. I also assumed that there might have been a landing stage at the tip of the peninsula between the 2 prongs from which Roose had arranged the boat to pick them up, seeing he was going a direct route to Ruby Ford rather than via The Twins since we do not know of another crossing for horses.


	27. Chapter 27

# Tyrion III

 

“Great news, sister. I have a raven from Highgarden. The Tyrells will be coming to Stannis’s party after all.”

“And again, why do we need them? Kevan will be coming here, hopefully with a full force. We should not give up anything unless we have to.”

“Say we win, then we will need to guard King’s Landing while Kevan fights his way through the Tullys to relieve Casterly Rock. Actually come to think of it, if he’s wise he can speed through The Reach and come up from the south.”

“And surrender Harrenhal?”

“We can always take that back later unless Kevan is intent on defending that too. Trust me we need the Tyrells. And as guests they could not be more civilised.”

“Not your kind of company then.” The Queen glanced up at Shagga.

“The Mountain Men are a fine people, much better company than the Cleganes by any measure.”

The boy Tyrek poured some wine into the Lannister siblings’ goblets.

“I do hope you’re not trying to poison me. Shagga and his friends would be very upset.” barbed Tyrion. “Something just tells me your squires are dangerous around alcohol. How you are finding married life, Tyrek. Not the bed of roses you thought it would be.”

The boy looked angry. If he could not upset Cersei, upset her staff. This was not fair on Tyrek who was married to a baby still sucking the teat, just like Robyn Arryn only the right age to be doing so.

“Still the age gap. It’s similar to you and Loras.”

“I am NOT marrying the Knight of the Flowers.”

“Margaery then?”

Nobody there understood the reference to Cersei’s sexuality but Shagga laughed and the Kingsguards sniggered.

“I have your whore, litte man.” snapped Cersei. “I don’t know what to do with her yet but you had better start being nice to me.”

Good acting was required here “You wouldn’t dare. Harm a hair on her head and Shagga will cut your beautiful golden locks. He’s very skilled as a barber.”

The reference to Maester Pycelle’s extreme beard trim was of course lost on all but Shagga, who guffawed.”

As Tyrion curled up in Shae’s arms that night, he relected on the fact that continually provoking Cersei may be becoming counter productive, as ideally he needed her as an ally. Lancel told him she was getting tetchy with him and the occasional question he would ask on behalf of his handler Having spent his childhood suffering from her tongue, it was just too tempting to irritate her. He did wonder who she did think his lover was. No-one to compare with my Shae, he mused as he sucked her nipples. Maybe Robyn did not have it all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think nothing has changed in King's Landing. Stannis will not change his schedule and Blackwater will happen the same time with a similar outcome. However Tywin's death enable the characters to become bolder. Tyrion is happy as the King's Hand and does not want to give it up. He can bring Shae closer. Cersei wants to be the power behind the throne but now she sees it as a real possibility and Joffrey knows now that nobody has the authority to stop him doing whatever he wants. They respect Kevan but only as a commander. Clearly they don't intend to bow to him in the same way they would his brother.
> 
> It is a hybrid of the TV series and books so I'll just make the choices that suit my story.


	28. Chapter 28

# Cersei IV

 

Tyrion was getting too cocky, too cocky by half. Lucky she had found his whore, Rose or something like it. The girl even had the cheek to offer herself to her saying she did women as well as men. Well she was a comely redhead but Cersei did not need prostitutes or courtesans as some with airs liked to call themselves. Tyrion’s whore was definitely the former.

“Are you still here?” She looked with disdain at Lancel. So young, so virile and right now so hard. A mini Jaime but then so were they all who had the Lannister look, mini Jaimes and mini Cerseis. Myrcella, for instance. She would not be there to help the sweet thing through puberty and that annoyed her immensely. How was she to train the next generation? It was true Joffrey was out of control, but Tommen and Myrcella were eminently mouldable and now one had gone away and the other would be married off for political purposes probably to someone ostensibly a perfect fit who then turned out to be Roberta Baratheron. And what choice would Jaime make now, stay a Kingsguard or take his birthright as the head of his family? She would make sure it was the former.   

She had so much to think about right now, she had hardly noticed that the young knight had penetrated her from the side. Of course she had felt it but it was not doing much for her. It seemed much better when she was drunk in the evening rather than sober in the morning. Well I better make some noises, she thought. The poor boy is infatuated and why not? She had a mirror. She knew what she looked like, born glowing like the sun, ripening perfectly and, even if a lot of the sugar had turned to alcohol, she was a very fine wine. For instance Catelyn Stark looked more than 10 years older than her even though they were almost contemporaries. Well, if she will live in the North!

“Well wipe it off” she instructed when he had carefully deposited his goo on her back. She did not want another child especially with someone who was not Jaime, whatever he looked like.

“Did you enjoy it?” she heard.

“Yes I did. A good way to start the day. And you?” Not that she cared, but keeping him sweet had proved useful. He has served his Queen well, she thought, and this was a much better reward than a knighthood.

“I did, but you seemed a little distracted.”

How dare he? “Affairs of state weigh heavily on my mind. Your uncle’s death has complicated things” or simplified them, she could have added.

 “Oh, I understand.”

Like he would understand, thought Cersei. She would have expected Ser Kevan’s eldest to be sharper. After all at his age Jaime had become the Kingslayer, but Lancel it seemed needed more years to develop. After he had left she prepared to meet Joffrey to start him thinking in the right direction.


	29. Chapter 29

# Jaqen V

 

What had he done? Yes a man had his duty but there was no time limit on the next gift he had to give the God of Death even if it was nearer Harrenhal than Harroway. However he was supposed to watch The Girl as much as possible. It was an instruction to observe rather than protect but he had mentally made that adjustment after she rescued him. Now on her own he hoped she was wise enough to stay alive. It was no good; he felt a pang of guilt. Nobody knew what House Bolton did with the skin but he had a strong feeling it was not as noble as what happened in The House of Black and White.

When he entered the Trident it had been in the faster flowing turquoise part rather than the muddy contribution of the Red Fork. The current was strong and he was lucky to catch  a passing log reminiscent of The Girl’s story to Roose. Eventually he had ended up at the Ruby Ford. He could see the Northern camp across the river. He was very surprised when a fellow Faceless Man, or rather woman, helped him out of the water.

The Essosi messenger rarely left the temple let alone Braavos, even though she was accomplished at death, so he was surprised to see her. Although she tried hard to be no-one, it seemed to him she had found it hard to rid herself of her underlying anger. He felt that she had denied feelings for him, feelings which he could not reciprocate. The claimed virgin had arrived at the house many years before him and though she looked far younger, she was in fact older than him. She had trust issues but that probably helped her lie so well.

The Many Faced God had brought her here at this time.

“Valas morghulis” she greeted him.

“Valas dohaeris” he responded.

“You have a new gift to give. A man called Ranald Blackwater. He works at the Red Keep in King’s Landing.”

“A man shall add him to his list.” Yes, he had a list as well although it was not personal like The Girl’s and he did not need to repeat it, although she did it as a prayer so in a sense they  both had religious backing. He had already delayed much longer than usual mainly because of her so when he told her he had a job to get on with it was no lie.

“The client has paid extra for this to be done quickly.”

“A man should check once more on the prophesised one.” as the guilt grew.

“Why, is she pretty?” There was always jealousy.

“A man does not notice these things.” he lied. She would know. “The Girl is young.”

“The girl?”

“Too young for appearance to be of note.” but the woman knew that already so he added “A girl is sometimes a boy.” which seemed to appease her.

“The Many Faced God has sent me to observe her.” which is exactly what she will do, he thought, and no more. There is no wamth to this woman. She had had a tough life even by the standards of the Faceless Men.

“The order is not happy with you. You are too involved.” the girl said needlessly.

After talking through the details of his next kill, because the Faceless Men always did their research, and exchanging the usual parting words, Jaqen headed south but not before he added “A man would be disappointed if she died.”


	30. Chapter 30

# Gendry III

 

The young blacksmith had only been in Harrow Hill, the hidden base of the Brotherhood Without Banners, a few days but he already felt right at home. He still wanted to find Arya if she lived, but the brothers had not been keen on him leaving especially as they quickly learnt of his blacksmith skills. Thoros and Beric eventually remembered him shortly after he remembered them although Thoros seemed to have aged a lot and Beric was not quite the man he was, a bit like Hot Pie. He needed to keep the baker’s boy’s spirits up after even the red priest could not save one of his legs. In fact Gendry was fashioning an iron leg for his friend right now. Nobody had yet told Hot Pie he had been dead.

The only thing the Brotherhood needed to know about the pair was that they had escaped from Harrenhal. That was enough. “Any enemy of Ser Gregor is a friend of mine” pronounced Beric Dondarrion to all present.

Gendry had also mentioned that he was with a young girl who he described without giving awayher identity. They thought she had most likely be taken by the lion lizards or failing that could have met up with the Bolton men who had come dangerously close to their hideout, dangerously for the followers of the flayed man. This was very unusual as few people ever had reason to travel between the Red and Blue Fork. Anyway they had promised to look out for her.

The princess had Jaqen with her so, if she had survived the river, she would probably be alright. The Essosi had intended to row back across the Red Fork which is why Gendry and Hot Pie were doing the work on the northward crossing. Perhaps he was returning to Harrenhal. If Jaqen had abandoned her, he would never forgive him. Whether Arya realised it or not, someone had to protect her. On her own, she would most likely get involved in a fight she could not handle. Hopefully the Boltons had found her and they could escort her to her brother or back to her beloved Winterfell. He hoped to see her again and she could laugh at how worried he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I'm at all happy with this chapter. I wanted to give a brief update on Gendry and to show him having concern about Arya whose story will be told in the following chapters. It is a bit of a mess, so apologies.


	31. Chapter 31

# Arya XIV

 

She did not how long she had been in the cage, maybe 2 weeks, maybe more. There was no wall to scratch numbers on. She had learnt not to tell. There had been others in cages but they had all gone now, most likely killed. The soldiers did not know who she was and even though she had played her “I’m Arya Stark” card to Roose, all it done had been to keep her alive. It seemed Jaqen was not so wise after all. After the first week the men who guarded the captives at night had started a game seeing if they could piss on them. She moved around the cage to avoid the urine and they laughed.

Maybe they would have done worse but each time one suggested they have some real fun with her, the same one either distracted them, reminded those who had daughters or calmed them down somehow. The real fun was frequently and graphically described. There was no doubt Jaqen’s stupid escape had made life worse for her. He should have been there to protect her. Instead there was just that soldier who seemed to be foreign anyway. Certainly he spoke in a funny way but she had seen on the one occasion the distraction was a fight, he was incredibly agile.

There was no doubt that night time in the cage was wearing her down far more than her actual periods of interrogation. It had started off with just questions from Roose Bolton and she had described Winterfell in enough detail for his satisfaction that that part of her story was true but he was a very suspicious man. He had told her he knew Gregor’s men had been coming across the water and when she stupidly mentioned the Bloody Mummers he was convinced she knew far more.

After the first few days the torturer had at first stripped her top revealing her breasts as she was tethered to a central pole in a tent and then on later sessions revealed her cunny so she had to cross her legs to protect her modesty. He punched her, mainly in the arms and legs but a lot of what he did were psychological attempts to humiliate her and no worse than now happened in the cage.

He always let her put her clothes back on before returning to the cage but once she managed to free herself so some of the camp had seen her naked for a few seconds before she was recaptured. She reckoned proudly that she had dodged at least 20 men before that happened. Coincidentally the soldier who brought her down was now her protector. After the escape her torturer tied her to the post by her legs as well this, time facing it and whipped her back and behind. They did at least take her to a nurse to treat her wounds which she only half hoped were not permanent because if they were she could wear them as a badge of honour.

When the whipper had threatened her with a knife promising to skin her slice by slice, her brave face finally dropped and she burst into fake tears demanding to see Roose as she said she did have some important information to impart. This is when she revealed himself. It was no matter that the scary man did not believe her especially as she was supposedly being held in King’s Landing like her sister, the doubt she had placed in his mind had made sure the torture had stopped. She told him as much of her story as she could revealing Lord Tywin’s death which by now was a spreading rumour. The Lannister Lord had supposedly left Harrenhal with an army marching to relieve Casterly Rock but that troop seemed to have vanished.

With the guards satisfied they had abused their toy enough, she fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

# Arya XV

 

She felt surprise as once more she became two. This time she was howling announcing her presence to other wolves. She wanted to join a pack. She had felt abandoned by her mistress who had promised they would be reunited on the other side of the river but suddenly she felt her presence. On crossing the river she had encountered a camp scaring all the horses although she was not there to eat. The men had captured her and put her in a cage. No wait, that had not happened, she had run away. And yet she was sure she had been in a cage a minute ago.

She had been searching along the bank of the river for a few days. It was very familiar to her but she had not smelt her mistress or rather herself anywhere. Being two beings was unusual. It felt more balanced than it had a few weeks ago. She was clearly able to access both sets of memories and think like Nymeria and Arya rather than just be Arya with Nymeria using all her wolf senses but still using Arya’s knowledge. She could see now that this was the wrong river. The other had reeds on its north bank, this was far too powerful cutting rocks aside leaving no place for swamp.

She started to run with the river back towards the camp.

Arya awoke more confident. She could not check herself without pulling her pants down which she only did when she had to relieve herself with nobody looking but she was sure that she would find blood to accompany some of the pain she felt yesterday. This must be her connection with Nymeria. When she confirmed her suspicions, another realisation came over her. The repeated flow could only mean one thing, she had flowered early. She was more of a woman than Sansa although she could not pretend she looked that way. Had not the coward Jaqen told her “Appearances can be deceptive”?

The nightly ritual continued only this time she had been especially feisty and provoked her captors too much. If Jon or Robb ever discovered how they had treated her all but one of these men would be slaughtered. The exception had now hit the man who was trying to open her cage. After tapping the potential rapist on his back her protector punched the man in the face.

This was the second time he had been involved in a fight over her but on this occasion it was much more serious. Arya watched excitedly. Every swing her enemy made was parried despite him being much bigger than his opponent. Eventually brute strength made a difference and her champion was made to drop his sword. There was no honour here and none of his colleagues threw it back to him so he pulled out a dagger from his belt. Several times the bigger man came close but could not make contact with his twisting and rolling nemesis. The bad man started to tire and one more duck and the protector rolled through his legs and from behind, put a dagger to his throat and shouted “Yield”. He did and the rest grudgingly applauded.

When the good man passed her cage Arya called out “Thank you. Who taught you to fight like that?”

He stared at her without a flicker of emotion and replied “No-one”.


	33. Chapter 33

# Arya XVI

 

She would have to be careful not to alarm the horses which would be extremely difficult as most animals were wired for wolf detection. A pack of wolves was the top predator of Westeros, but she was the lone wolf as she always had been. Part of her wanted to remain so, but the other part yearned for her tribe or a new one. That yearning was increasing with the length of the summer nights, and consequently the time when she had an advantage over men.

Quiet as a shadow. The dogs barked. How could they not? She felt an instinctive urge to join in but knew that would mean instant failure for the mission. Nevertheless the feeling was very hard to fight. She saw herself, or at least her cage up ahead as she stalked around the tents. There was the gang who had pissed on her. She bared her teeth but held back. She started to dig at the cage unsure of how to get in. It was locked. She would have to break in.

Suddenly she woke and saw Nymeria bounding towards the cage and an attempt to break the door. She knocked it over and alerted the guards. They raised their swords but were not armoured as they would have been on the battlefield. The wolf had bent the door but not broken it and was now surrounded. Nymeria it seemed either had her own skills or she had absorbed some of her Syrio Forel trained agility as she dodged several attacks as Arya had done a week earlier.

Surrounded her direwolf lunged doing damage to 2 or 3 of her night time foes but not, Arya noted as she desperately tried to escape, her protector who she had witnessed was harder to hit even than her. Nevertheless it seemed as though he was trying to kill her four footed guardian just as hard as the rest. As they closed in a circle with other newly woken soldiers, Nymeria’s golden eyes looked soulfully at his mistress knowing this attempt had failed. “Flee Nymeria, live to fight another die … Please” as tears welled up in her eyes, and the dog obeyed.

She was quick as as snake but still a sword hit her flank. Just as well they had not damaged her legs, she thought but now she was streaming with worry and disappointment. Nymeria was no longer being stealthy as she made her way out of the southern end of the camp towards The Trident. Arya heard the sound of arrows being loosed and maybe even a yelp.

She wished she could fall asleep so that she might once more help her pup but there was no chance now. All around her were in an excited state and all it seemed had an opinion. Some of the men thought she was an ill omen and wanted to kill her there and then. Others assumed she had just been easy meat, well easier meat than they were. A third group were discussing just how large Nymeria was. Her protector could not do anything to save her from her mangled cage, but then her rescue came from a most unexpected source.

“Get her out of there and bring her to my tent.” instructed the powerful yet soft voice of the undead. “And if she comes to any harm, men will be flayed.” The pissers visibly withdrew.

He turned abruptly, seemingly annoyed at having his sleep disturbed, if indeed Roose Bolton did sleep. When 2 of his personal guards carried her into him, he examined her with his pale eyes as if for the first time, “Lady Arya Stark, I presume?”


	34. Chapter 34

# Cersei V

 

With Tyrion gone on some secret mission, Cersei was determined that she would be the only one to influence her son, as much as that was possible. Joffrey was as usual firing crossbows out of his window, not only at animals but also people who he thought needed surprising, and once or twice maesters were needed. She had to believe he would grow out of it, although if anything he was getting worse with age. He was especially cruel to poor Sansa but she had left Tyrion to defend the young northern redhead.

“That one’s Stannis. That one’s the Stark. And that one over there is Uncle Renly” he spat “because it’s already dead. He pointed at a motionless cat with a bolt through its neck”

“Joff, that’s just fantasy. I want to talk about reality.”

“I know the reality and we are winning. The stupid Starks have lost Winterfell. There can’t be many people in the North if that was their capital. We can muster more Lannisters whenever we want to. I do not know what we were supposed to be worried about.”

“The North is big. The people are rough”

“Rougher than those in the riot?”

“Much rougher.” She opined. “But we have Stannis to worry about now.”

“I almost prefer the Starks to Stannis. At least they can’t help where they were born. Stannis is my uncle and didn’t my other uncle say the Baratheons were Targaryen, obviously not the mad side of the family.”

“Obviously” repeated Cersei, but in the back of her heard sarcasm was lurking until she remembered he was not Baratheon.

Further conversation followed with Cersei imploring Joffrey not be at the forefront of any battle saying that Kevan would lead the defence when he arrived rather than her “little brother”. The idea of Tyrion fighting made Joffrey laugh but also reason if the dwarf could fight then so could he. Again the fantasy and reality with him, she thought, desperate to show himself a hero but the first time someone dropped dead beside him, he would come crying to his mother.

“The men need leaders.”

“Then I have good news. The Tyrrels are coming with Mace, Loras and Lord Tarly with a huge host. And …” she said “Maybe a new bride …”  adding “…for you” just in case he had not twigged. Actually she did not know if the host from the west would arrive as they had not heard from Petyr, but she had confidence in Littlefinger’s persuasive abilities.

“What, I thought I was marrying Sansa? She’s very pretty and I shall get to punish her every day for her brother’s crimes.”

Lucky escape for Sansa then thought Cersei.

“Then we don’t need her any more except aren’t I sacredly bound to her.”

“We’ll see and erm Jaime?”

“I never did understand how you could swap her and than have her marry me?”

“It’s just part of being a woman” said Cersei bitterly, reflecting she would be far better on that battlements than her cowardly son. Ever since Tyrion had suggested she become Lady of the Flowers she had been determined not to be traded again so if that meant Joffrey had to marry the Tyrell girl then so be it. There was a time when gentle Sansa would have been a perfect choice. The girl adored Joffrey for some reason, swept up by her romantic ideals and was very easy to manipulate. From what she had heard the beautiful Margaery wanted to be Queen like she did but nevertheless the alternative was worse so she pressed her case.

She had considered other things The Queen of Thorns might ask for but when you already own the best land in the Seven Kingdoms only a royal alliance made sense and in fact she was worth less than her children. and Tyrion had already given Myrcella away, just like he had foiled her attempt to take Tommen to safety, which had brought her the inadvertent gift of her new lover in the confident Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Well variety was the spice of life and Lancel Lannister was beginning to tire her with his clinging nature.

By the time she left, Joffrey was convinced of the merits of the match provided she was “really pretty”.


	35. Chapter 35

# Gendry IV

 

The Lannisters were largely disappearing from The Riverlands although Ser Gregor had not stopped seeking the Brotherhood just yet. But the more his men and Bloody Mummers looked for them, the less there were to find them. They were easy picking if they crossed the Red Fork but increasingly Beric’s band were venturing further and further south. It was while returning from one of these sorties, led by Lord Beric himself, he ran into another of Arya’s Army.

A scout, Anguy, who had left the party to check there were no nasty surprises ahead, had news “There’s a huge wolf wandering from the West. Golden eyes.”

“Did you try to kill it?” replied his ever practical leader.

“It was already carrying a couple of arrows. In truth I drew my bow but when I looked into its sad eyes, I detected no fire. I was a kennel master back in the North. I do not think it will survive long.”

“You idiot, Anguy. Haven’t you heard about wounded animals being the most dangerous of the lot? Go back and kill it. It’s not much use for eating. You would have to be absolutely starving to eat wolf meat but its hide would fetch a pretty penny, that is for sure.

Gendry heard this conversation. “Ser” Arya was right, he did not really know how to address his betters. “I know that wolf although it grieves me what you have said about it.”

“You know a wolf you have not seen, Arry?” doubted the Lightning Lord.

“You know that girl I have talked about?”

“More than a few times.” laughed one who was listening in.

“It is her wolf.”

“Are you say it is tame, lad, becomes wolves are never tame.”

“Look I know I’m on trial …”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it that” said Beric kindly.

“But the wolf might know where she has gone and we can rescue her.”

“Why would I risk men to do that?”

Gendry realised that if they came across Arya then maybe they would save her but they were not about to go out of their way nor add any more risk to their lives. He still did not want to reveal her identity. It was bad enough pretending his name was Arry. He trusted them as much as anybody but secret identities had seemed to be a theme in his life, especially recently.

“She’s the bravest fighter I have ever seen. Braver than me.”

“And he fought a lizard lion.” joked another brother.

“Ahhhh, he’s in love.” teased the original interjector pursing his lips into a kiss.

Gendry continued to press his case, “She’s valuable and if she can get the wolf to fight for us then she might even kill the Mountain.”

“What, the girl?” to a chorus of laughter.

Gendry wanted to point out this girl had already killed Lord Tywin Lannister whereas the man Beric was sent to arrest or kill, same difference really, still lived.

“No, the wolf. She has command over it.”

Beric thought for a while then Gendry saw him pass something to Anguy before calling to the smith “Better go with him lad if you think you can calm the wolf. And trust him. He’s a good man and won’t hurt it more than necessary.”

With Nymeria moving so slowly, Gendry and the scout got ahead of her and waited up a tree. When he saw the direwolf he wanted to call out but then he spotted the archer drawing his bow.

“What are you doing, you’ll kill her.” Gendry appealed.

“Sssshhh. Trust me.” Anguy hissed.

“Trust?”

“Beric, remember?”. He said forcibly.

The arrow flew though the air. Nymeria yelped as if to say “Not again” as she was hit in the flank near where sword had cut. She ran but not very far.

“And that is why they call me The Archer, young Arry. We stalk her until she falls.”

Gendry felt like he had become the wolf and not the prey like he had felt at the start of their last encounter. As predicted the direwolf soon collapsed seeming to breather more shallowly with every intake. The blacksmith held the wolf’s eye, walked up to him and took her paw. Something about the eyes said hug me and so he did.


	36. Chapter 36

# Sansa III

 

Joffrey had called her to the throne room earlier that day. He was in a rage about Robb again claiming her brother had raped some girl from the Westerlands and then forced him to marry her. He declared that was the final straw and he did not want to marry her any more. Honestly, that was a relief but now she did not know what the future held. Joffrey had suggested he marry her to Tommen adding that he would teach his brother how to treat lady wolves. The Hound had accompanied her back to her room explaining that this king’s word meant nothing and he was liable to change his mind tomorrow. She protested Rob would not do the things he said. Shae was there to comfort her.

There was a knock which Shae answered. It was the horrible abusive Ser Meryn, who ordered Shae to leave and when she would not dragged her by the arm until she was out of the door, which he used his own key to lock.

“What is the meaning of this, Ser Meryn?” questioned Sansa.

“Look out the window” he barked.

“I can’t see anything.”

“Look closer! Come on, I’ll show you how!” and with that he grabbed her.

“Let go of me” she struggled. “I’ll scream”

“In that case …” He gagged her using a handkerchief forced in with a silk belt. She was soon bent over the table pressed down by the knight with her reddening face nearly out of the window staring at the next tower where she saw Joffrey crossbow in hand. He waved to her.

“No!” she tried to scream but it was muffled.

“Now” said Ser Meryn as he lifted the flimsy black dress that the king liked her to wear “Joffrey said you must pay for the crimes of your brother. And you will. He raped the daughter of a Lannister bannerman so …”

She could not see his face but how could this be happening to her again? Those men tried to rape her at the riot and here was the worst of the worst, maybe excepting the executioner Ser ilyn Payne, trying to do it again for Joffrey’s enjoyment.

“Keep looking or he’ll fire”

The terror on her face was matched by the smirking on Joffrey’s.

“Don’t worry” said Meryn “He wants that but I’m not that stupid. I rape you, people will kill me but we have to be convincing.” Despite this promise she felt the knight’s fingers spreading her pussy lips and then entering her. She could not move all she could do was bite on the handkerchief. She wished she could fall unconscious.

“Truth is you’re a bit old for my taste anyway. Now your sister – we call her the Stark bitch even Sandor – is the right age but nowhere near has pretty as you. I killed her trainer in front of her. She cried just like you’re doing now” he lied.

It was worse that he kept talking as she wanted to imagine herself somewhere else. She wanted to leave this reality; she wanted to die. How was this not being raped? His fingers were going faster and faster. She could feel other things but tried to block them out. And when she opened her eyes she could see Joffrey laughing.

“And The King says if you tell his mother or The Hand, it will be worse for you.”

Just end, just end. She opened her eyes, Joffrey had gone. She was being overwhelmed by an intensity of feeling as he was now rubbing her button. Why is he continuing? Joffrey’s gone! She realised she was no longer being forced down but was too scared to get up in case he hit her. However he was making plenty of noises himself.


	37. Chapter 37

# Sansa IV

 

Suddenly there was an almighty crash and heavy feet running across her floor. The rapist’s fingers stopped.

“Fuck your cock” she heard a familiar and friendlier voice shout. Then a stifled cry.  

“Fuck him, fuck them all. Fuck Joffrey, fuck Cersei, fuck all of those Lannister bastards. I’m finished.” Sandor Cleghorn pulled her dress back down and lifted her away from the table with his immense strength and laid her on the bed. He went back to remove his sword from the Kingsguard’s heart

“Little bird. I need you to be very quiet so I’m leaving this on” he informed her pointing at the gag. She shook her head and tried to protest to no avail as Sandor’s eyes were elsewhere. A gold cloak had run up to see what the commotion was about. Sandor was immediately up on his feet and swiped at him. The man ducked and said “Friend. I will watch her.”

“Friend?”

“A man and a girl need a friend.” and then added. “I will look after the mess.” and he went to examine Trant’s lifeless body. Then Shae arrived looking first at the man with the corpse, then The Hound and finally Sansa. She rushed to her mistress but Sandor blocked her. “Comfort her while I get a sack but we need to keep herquiet and I fear she will scream the bloody keep down.”

It was true. Sansa just wanted to scream and scream, especially when she saw Ser Meryn had indeed got his manhood out.

“Get 2” shouted the other man at Sandor, pointing at the body.

Why were they trusting him? He could be anybody. Surely Joffrey will know what happened, although once The Hound shouted people tended to do everything to avoid him including the king. Shae held her to her breast as she cried but the unknown member of the City Watch had more instructions.

“Fetch a mop for the blood. Leave no trace”, he ordered her. Shae let Sansa go and rushed down the stairs.

Sandor returned and ordered Sansa to get in a sack. Was he kidnapping her?

“Little bird, we are leaving. Stay and we die. Maybe not before I’ve killed the rest of the Kingsguard but eventually.”

She wanted to say “What about my handmaiden?” but he pulled the large bag over her head and pushed the rest of her in.” If he had let her speak again she would have asked if she could take her prettiest jewellery, some dresses and a nightgown but now she was in the dark. A couple of minutes later she could hear him clomping down the stairs not exactly stealthily with her held against his back and was then dumped on the ground. Another pause before she heard her knight who was not a knight return, first lifting her then Shae in front of her while he climbed on behind.

Later, “What do you tossers fucking want?” from Sandor.

“We have to search everything and you have rather a big sack.”

“I’m a rather big man in case you hadn’t noticed! I haven’t got time. I’m on a special mission from the King”

Another brief pause followed by “Oh I see, a very nice pair of missions. My compliments, lady.” and Sansa presumed they were out of the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to have Ser Meryn fuck Sansa in the arse, to keep her virginity although violent penetration by fingers probably ruined that, but in the end I decided that was a bit much. Meryn had to make it look convincing to Joffrey but in his own sick mind he thought she would realise that he could have raped her as ordered so he was doing her a favour. Were she to be released and tell the Starks what happened then maybe one day they would take revenge. Of course if Sansa honestly tells her story then I have no doubt Robb, Jon, Arya and Bran would want to kill him anyway. The purpose was to get Sandor so mad he would kill Meryn and remove Sansa from danger. With Tywin dead there was no-one who could truly threaten him. He had already killed Ned against advice. Since Sansa had become no use for him, the news from The Crag was just the inspiration he needed.  
> And of course this scene is vital for Jaqen.


	38. Chapter 38

# Tyrion IV

 

Tyrion could not remember being so furious and upset since Tysha was revealed to be a plant. The cruelty of his father over that event meant he could only respect the man as a commander, nothing else. Now, who was responsible for this? There was no doubt the Hound had taken Shae and Sansa with him. He had sent riders north to catch him and Kevan was marching south. Sandor Clegane would need to be very lucky to escape.

However this was out of character for the man with half a face. He had nearly thought of him as grotesque for a second but then that was an adjective he rather despised when it was used about him. So the true question was not about The Hound but what or rather who had set this course of events off? But still more important was why had Shae deserted him? Had she done something? Surely she would have known he could protect her. Things were working out so well and now the love his life, well the second one, had run away. Getting involved with women never did him any good.

 “I am sorry for your loss, Lord Hand. Shae was a sweet and loving girl.”, consoled the eunuch who had asked solve the crime.

“Thank you, Lord Varys.” The Master of Whisperers sounded sincere but then he had probably seemed just as sincere about many who had disappeared.

“The question is why is my bed empty?”

“The question is why is Sansa’s bed empty.”

He was right. The key was Sansa. He could only think, and this was barely thinkable, that The Hound had fallen for the wolf cub. Of course that was a pretty inaccurate description of the elder Stark sister as she was more like a kitten - soft, beautiful and hiding her claws so well most people thought she did not have them. But Sansa was not as meek as she made out and sensible enough to know when not to provoke people. He was not, but then he had never had any illusions to shatter.

“Any clues?”

“Only this, Meryn Trant went into the tower shortly before Clegane but then there are many rooms so he might not have been visiting Sansa. He left several hours later and apparently had a row with Joffrey although the king was in an understandably foul mood. Still I cannot help feeling it was an unusually long visit. Other than that we did see Shae run out just before The Hound arrived. I presume it was him who shattered the door. Oh yes and while I remember, Joffrey got excited because he had shot Robb Stark.”

Tyrion was puzzled.

“A cat. He names cats after his enemies. He probably believes that is the real war.”

“I can assure you he doesn’t.”

“Then he shouted ‘2 victories at once’ but I have no idea what the other was.”

“Where was my sister?” He suspected she was in bed as usual, drinking her sorrows away, instead of managing her son. I guess that makes me a hypocrite as he poured himself another glass. In any case he could rule her out because of Jaime.

“She was not in court that day - not the only one, I believe.”

“Wars don’t win themselves.”

“So you missed the part where Joffrey told Sansa that he did not want to marry her.”

“Ah” Had Cersei told him about the Tyrell girl? That’ll teach me to boast to my sister.

“You don’t think that drove her away do you?” enquired Varys.

“I just cannot see Sandor agreeing to take her.”

“And yet they’re gone.”

“And Shae”, Tyrion lamented, pouring himself another glass. Stimulating though the Spider was, wine was his best friend right now.


	39. Chapter 39

# Arya XVIII

 

Oh great, thought Arya, as she passed through the gates of Harrenhal. I wonder how many people will recognise me. I do not return as Weasel but some noble lady its new lord is keeping prisoner. She had become pretty sure by now that Roose had his own agenda and it did not involve just giving her back to her mother and brother.

There had been relatively little fighting on the road once the Boltons has started moving south. She had noticed that whatever meetings Roose was having appeared to be taking place outside his own tent. Arya wondered whether that was to do with her. She had known from what was said within her hearing that he was visited and joined by many northern commanders some of whom might recognise her. For her own part she probably would not have known Ser Helman Tallhart and Robett Glover by sight but she had heard their names. She wondered why she had to wear a stupid red dress if Roose did not want her to be seen.

According to the soldiers, Harrenhal had been easy to take and she knew why. Lord Bolton had probably assumed nobody from the castle would recognise her so he was not so careful with the fearsome Vargo Hoat, aka The Goat, when he came to visit under guard. He told Roose he was willing to deal and they hatched some plan to do with taking Robett Glover prisoner. She did not need to see him because no-one could mistake that voice.

As soon as he had gone Arya rose from her bed and confronted the pale Lord of the Dreadfort. She asked him whether he knew who he had been talking to. She explained he was the leader of the Bloody Mummers, the worst of the worst, although she excused Jaqen from hanging out with them because he had to hide. This reminded her of Jaqen’s failure to rescue her, not that he said he would, but that could have been because he might have drowned. Even though the Essosi was not her favourite person right now, she still shuddered at the thought.

Roose, who had hitherto never really believed she had been in Harrenhal, suddenly started to treat her with more respect and suspicion. He told her the Brave Companions had become disillusioned after Kevan had abandoned them and, with Ser Gregor guarding against Tully insurgency as he pushed west, they had lost faith in the lions. Arya’s protests that they were untrustworthy fell on deaf ears.

She had made several attempts to escape from the carriage that had taken from the camp to Harrenhal with no less than 3 of Roose’s personal guards, more than he had for himself and was escorted back to the Kingspyre tower where just a couple of months ago she, and Jaqen, had ended Lord Tywin’s life. Roose placed her one floor below him and this time she did have a proper bed in a proper prison.


	40. Chapter 40

# Sansa V

 

They had ridden fairly fast after The Hound obtained 2 more horses despite the fact that she and her handmaid were not exactly equestrian experts. Sandor seemed to know the land very well and was twisting through the landscape heading out of the Crownlands he said but she had no idea in what direction. Shea kept asking when they were going to a port because she wanted to cross back to Essos but the Hound never replied.

Sansa bathed in a secret pool. The Hound had assured her he was not going to watch her, but she was pretty sure he fancied her so though naked she kept as much of herself below the water as possible and when she rose her hands went straight to her breasts. The thought of having him watch her was quite exciting though who could she admit that to. He must think a lot of me to abandon his life, she hoped, and to kill a knight just for her. She almost felt honoured.

A shame about his hideous face, though. At the tourney she had taken a fancy to the prettiest of knights, Ser Loras Tyrell, although some people laughed when she mentioned it. She had no idea why. Then Sandor had risked his life to save The Knight of the Flowers. Perhaps that ugliness, and she still found it difficult to look at, meant he was sworn to defend all the beauty of the world however uncouth his speech and actions.

She dried herself quickly in the hot summer afternoon and went to search for the others. Shae was supposed to have collected her but why had her handmaiden declined the invitation to bathe? She always seemed so clean and fragrant back at the Red Keep. Suddenly, near the horses, she could hear panting and grunting. Maybe it was some peasants playing but she dare not shout and instead of returning to the bathing spot, crouched down until she found the source of the noise.

What she saw startled and upset her. The Hound was on his back with Shae, although she could not see her face, naked on top of him. The princess could see his cock inside the woman as she moved her body up and down while it seemed his hands were on her chest. Sansa was frozen by the sight. Shae must have seduced him. Was she looking at his face? Were her eyes shut? The pair got louder and louder until she suddenly lifted off him and she saw the full extent of his erect manhood. Shae had wrapped her hands around his shaft and it was not long before jets of white shot out of him. Sansa could now see the grin on the face of the girl, who used a piece of cloth to wipe the substance away, seemingly pleased with her handiwork.

Sansa continued to watch and out of a pouch Sandor produced a bracelet. Even from a distance she recognised it as one of her own pieces of jewellery.

“This enough?” he asked.

“You know I’m worth it and I do need to pay for my passage.”

“I’m sure you have other ways.” he hinted.

“This way I get my own comfortable cabin.”

“Don’t forget our agreement.” the Hound said “You keep pleasing me until you leave and don’t tell Sansa. Wait, what was that?”

Sansa has turned and run. They found her crying by the lake.

“Silly bird” said the Hound towering over her. “I told you to wait. Now you’re hurt. Well get over it. This is how people are.”


	41. Chapter 41

# Cersei VI

 

The intelligence said the battle for King’s Landing would most likely start tomorrow. The Tyrells had not yet arrived but Kevan had taken charge probably to Tyrion’s relief. Her brother was still working closely with his uncle but she had more confidence now. Besides, if they could win the battle on their own, then the Highgarden party would not be able to claim as much and maybe Sansa could have become Queen after all. Still what is done is done.

With Tommen safe, Marcella unfortunately in Dorne but safe, she was going to enjoy herself. Not only had she invited the talented Fake Arya, although there seemed to be increasing evidence she would not be useful politically, and her fabulous tongue but also the girl she suspected of being Tyrion’s whore, although he did not seem the least bit concerned about her any more. Like most prostitutes she knew of, coin had seemed to overcome any bad feelings Ros may – would – have had over the beatings. Then there was the bonus if Tyrion did still have feelings towards the woman.

Cersei should not have been surprised the 2 whores knew each other. It was true they had never met during their time at Winterfell although Ros had been vaguely aware of the younger girl’s existence thanks to Theon Greyjoy’s endless talking. However the tall redhead had given lessons to Fake Arya and they only learnt of their connection afterwards.

None of that background really mattered just so long as the 2 prostitutes did their job and sent her to ecstasy, so they spent much of the evening on Littlefinger’s bed with their heads between her legs. Cersei was not certain if she fancied women, in fact she was pretty sure she did not but what she wanted in a sexual partner was someone who was good at it and these 2 gave her more pleasure than the Kingsguards she had fucked … with the obvious exception. No-one was more exciting than Jaime, nobody could be, but then he was 10 times the man of the others.

Cersei lamented the fact she had not been born a man but now she wanted to experience a part of that. The Targaryen women were notoriously strong in a way the Westerosi were not meant to be and buried deep in the castle she had found some of their belongings, one of which she was about to use for the first time.

It was a carved ivory dildo with silk ties and a protruding base to satisfy the giver as well as the receiver. Ros seemed very impressed when Cersie got it out of a box whereas her younger colleague just looked frightened.

“Don’t worry child” assured The Queen Mother “I shan’t use it on you, although maybe later you can try it on yourself.” Such a pretty little thing she was, not like Sansa at all. The Stark girl was beautiful but in no way physically delicate. Would Petyr have fucked her yet. She had no idea but if she was in his position she probably would have. Maybe when he was a few years older Fake Arya would be a suitable choice to educate Tommen. If she was as good with men as she was with women, he would certainly be in for a treat.

Cersei who was still dressed positioned herself behind Ros’s round buttocks and after applying some oil to the shaft while the whore rubbed her cunt until it was an inviting red, she slid the smooth white instrument inside the bought woman. She started slowly but she knew the harder she thrusted against the round arse, the more she would feel the pleasure pushing back. Was this what it felt like to be a man? Obviously not but the position felt far more dominant then when she was on top of Jaime. Would her twin ever let her do this to him? She knew men fucked each other in the arsehole, bu that was only gays and he certainly was no Knight of Flowers. Maybe if she did marry Loras …

It did not take her long to come and she collapsed back on the bed. The redhead pulled off her although sadly, she reflected later, her cunt was not dripping. Meanwhile the younger girl had been instructed to lick up her love juice, not by Cersei though who would have been perfectly happy tasting her own jizz. Later she watched while a trepidacious Jeyne took her turn but neither of them came. “Better luck next time” she said, hoping there might be a next time.

After the 2 prostitutes had been escorted away to a cell and a brothel, Cersei decided it was time to return to her quarters, where she soon summoned Lancel. It might be his last night after all. It was the least she could do for the Jaime lookalike.


	42. Chapter 42

# Jaqen VI

 

It had not taken long for Jaqen to realise King Joffrey Baratheon by his behaviour alone would have fitted in well with the Brave Companions. No-one really questioned the abhorrent things they got up to as well. In fact the only qualifications he lacked were being brave and being companionable. At least some of the gang could vaguely be good company but he could not imagine anyone really putting up with Joffrey for more than 10 minutes.

He had not actually realised when he entered that bloody room a few weeks ago that it belonged to The Girl’s sister. He was tracking Meryn Trant because he had been told he was a friend of his next target. He did need to know why men or women had to die by the decree of the House of Black and White but the Faceless Man at the ford had told him they had been approached by a young girl in a distressed state, who knew nothing more than his first name, that he was a sailor based in King’s Landing and that he had said he could not wait for Ser Meryn Trant to meet her. That girl was now committed to serving their cause. Maybe he would meet her.

Knowing where the Kingsguard he was tailing was, and hearing a man cry out in pain, he rushed up to check his mark had not been too badly damaged. Fortunately the face was unblemished. Later he had used it to toss a captain off his ship.

A man may kill a King, he thought. It was not an honour for him because such things were supposed to be beneath his order, but he had heard that in order to kill Daenerys Targaryen for Robert Baratheon, the God of Death had asked for the fearsome Dragonstone, which would have become a second temple. However that may have been a lie, but a very believable one. It was indicative of the magnitude of what a man was about to do.

Joffrey’s mother had promised he could play with the Three Whores, the trebuchets at the River Gate. He had inspected them yesterday with Jaqen and wanted to use them on the Antler Men, who he called traitors. Trebuchets were notoriously dangerous so he wondered what Cersei and Tyrion were thinking of, but it provided a marvellous opportunity.

“Come on, I want to watch them from the battlements. I want to see them fly.”

Jaqen looked at Ser Osmund hoping he would speak first and fortunately he obliged

“Your Grace, it is very dangerous up there. A lot of stray arrows.”

“Yes, but I want to see these Antler Men fly and I cannot do that from down here.”

“It is traditional for the King to have the honour of firing the first payload.” suggested Jaqen.

“Is it?”

“Well it should be, Your Grace.”

“Yes it should.” agreed the king.

The throwing arm had been wound back and the projectile humans loaded in. Using the pretence that he had heard a noise, the assassin stepped inside to examine an Antler man. Before he deftly removed the gag he whispered to the poor traitor “The King wants to give your family your best wishes personally to your children, nephews and nieces … with his cock.”. He stepped back carefully as the man’s anger boiled over

“You fucking bastard. I hope you getting fucking raped and your fucking bitch of a mother.”

It had the desired effect and Joffrey stepped forward while The Faceless Man stepped back.

“What did you say, traitor?” shouted the king purple with rage, while the rope beneath his feet was being subtly moved.  

“Son of a whore and her brother. You shit.” yelled the payload defiantly.

Joffrey pulled out his crossbow and shot the man between the eyes, bone and blood everywhere. Jaqen tripped over backwards into the trigger rope, although he sprang quickly to his feet to yell “Your Grace, move!” as the golden haired boy lost his footing and was suddenly being dragged away. Everybody’s eyes were on the king as he was raised in the air with increasing speed … everybody’s, but No-one.

Jaqen was moving towards to the gatehouse where he quickly swapped his white cloak with a gold cloak and Meryn’s face with his own. He heard the pandemonium outside but he missed Jaqen being flung violently with the Antler Man leaving his trapped foot behind. Somebody must have seen the Kingsguard leave because Ser Osmund Kettleblack rushed in through the door of the gatehouse to find Petyr Noone of the City Watch, who indicated his prey had run up the stairs. In the chaos, nobody noticed a man leaving the scene to hide his Kingsguard’s armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter held me up a lot. I knew I wanted Joffrey to die in the battle. Even though Kevan would be in overall charge of the battle having arrived earlier than Tywin would have, not because Kevan cared more about the throne but because he worried less about Robb. However as far as Joffrey was concerned the only difference might be that he is ruder to Tyrion. I was at first going to have Joffrey accidentally fall of a well or get hit by a stray arrow but given that he would have at least Osmund and several gold cloaks looking out for him, it had to be where Jaqen could stage an accident. Trebuchets are dangerous things and there is a fair chance of an accident especially after a throw. i discussed various scenarios for a few days with a friend who knows all this mediaeval stuff and came up with this plan. Actually I rejected one of my friends' ideas. He suggested that Jaqen/Meryn call Joff over to point out a flaw in the beam. As the King carefully inspected the wood Jaqen would trigger it maybe with a discrete crossbow shot or by somehow ensuring the trigger would appear damaged. This would mean the hook for the payload net hitting Joffrey in the forehead possibly smashing the skull but almost certainly killing him, but getting flung in the air is really what the boy king deserved.


	43. Chapter 43

# Sansa VI

 

A few days after the incident by the pool, Shae approached Sansa while Sandor was out foraging. “Have you forgiven us?” she asked.

Sansa had been a sullen mute since she saw them together, only speaking when she had to, watching her fellow travellers get on like a house on fire. The 3 of them had watched the sky light up but neither of the 2 women knew enough to tell which direction it was from even though they were sure King’s Landing was burning. Sandor did know where they were but as usual he kept it secret.

“I am so sorry m’lady, but it is just business and look I have a present for you.” She held out the bracelet she had earned.

“I don’t want your filthy bracelet.” said the Princess of the North pushing her away.

“As you wish, but I can get another piece for you. What is your favourite?”

“How could you?”

“It is who I am, since I was a little girl. Life made me this way. I am not a princess.” Shae could have a wild temper she knew but now she was using her exotic seductive voice to mollify her.

“But to have him do that to your body? To enter inside you?” Sansa knew she was being a hypocrite having wondered precisely what it felt like. Not like Ser Meryn, but someone she cared for and with his cock.

“I am lucky that enjoy my work.”

“Your work?”

“If you are lady, money is never a worry but for the rest of us, if we want nice things we have to work for it. Truly I did not need Sandor’s coin but it is right that he pay, even if he did rescue us, as Lord Tyrion made sure I had plenty.”

“What?” Sansa had seen her handmaid wear some expensive jewellery but all she had thought about was its beauty never its source.

“I was Tyrion’s lover. Didn’t you ever wonder m’lady?”

“But he’s as hideous as … I mean, do you kiss him?”

“Gifts may give you different eyes, but do you think a man is just a face, just a body?”

Sansa thought, despite some scars, the Hound’s body was not lacking in any department.

“I don’t know. I still can’t really look Ser Sandor in the face.” Although he was not a knight, the princess wanted to knight him whether he wanted it or not.

“Yet I know you like him.”

“Pardon me.”

“And he likes you. That is why I fetched him when that evil man raped you. I listened at the keyhole and when I heard him talk …”

“Yes I know that.” snapped the girl.

“You only knew I fetched him. Not why? I think he loves you. He pretends to himself it as a father or older brother, but I know it is more than that.”

“Stop it.” appealed Sansa, becoming ashamed, embarrassed and glad all at the same time. She needed to change the subject. “How did you feel about Tyrion.”

“I did love him. I do love him, but he would never treat me quite as I thought he should. If he could have married me, I would have married him. He is a clever man and at heart a kind one. He is also incredibly brave and funny. So many qualities. So much good but without the jewellery, without the coin, we would never have met. I probably broke his heart but mine is much stronger. There will be other men … powerful men … rich men. I know my worth. When I leave I am never coming back to Westeros.”

It was quite a speech. When the Hound returned, Sansa began to wonder whether her handmaiden and her protector were alike. He had also taken things from her, which he said was his payment when she questioned him. Does he say he thinks money first but really valuing his cynicism above everything like Shae or is the reality that they both want to be loved like everyone else?

“Well don’t sit there gazing into space, little bird. Eat your fucking food. You’ll need your strength.”

It was a very good disguise, thought Sansa.


	44. Chapter 44

# Tyrion V

 

The world had changed a lot since Tyrion had been knocked unconscious in the battle. He was back in the Tower of the Hand but not sure if he had kept his office. He had heard what had happened to his nephew of course during the battle rather than afterwards but had insisted on fighting to uphold the family honour. Kevan had largely held the remnants of Stannis’s army at bay at the King’s Gate but when the Tyrrell forces arrived the stormlanders were routed. Those that escaped headed to the River Gate where Tyrion’s battle had ended.

All this he learnt from his young squire Podrick Payne, who had been very brave for one so young. Varys was able to fill in more details. Cersei had been to visit, disappointed that he had not been awake so The Spider had advised that it was safest to keep pretending to be asleep or at least bewildered. The eunuch it seemed was a true friend and was probably the one keeping him alive right now, especially as his Mountain Men seemed to have disappeared into the forest. Bronn, or rather Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, was around but would only come to see him if he was absolutely awake.

Varys told him Cersei was refusing to discuss anything with anybody keeping Tommen close to her. She had had a major row with Kevan who was demanding he be made regent and was currently giving orders in the absence of any authority. The funeral was going to be awkward as all that remained of Joffrey was little more than a foot so he could not lie in state. Given the carnage in the river the rest of the king would be impossible to find. She had reinstated Maester Pycelle who had clearly be told to stall everything. The Queen Mother wanted to bring Myrcella back to King’s Landing.

The Tyrells were demanding a large slice of the pie and while, in respect of the Lannisters loss, they had held back naming their rewards, the Queen of Thorns and her granddaughter had been sent a raven requesting their presence. Mace Tyrell was not quite the fat idiot people made him out to be but he would know that his mother was reputedly a much tougher negotiator. Now the obvious royal marriage was not an option there was a lot to talk about.

It was very frustrating to be trapped like this. Just a few weeks ago he had power and he was beginning to enjoy. His planning had led to this victory but his reward was to have lost his sexy beloved Shae, beautiful sweet Sansa - the means of getting his brother back – and most of his trusted personal guard. Now he was dependent on his sister and his uncle most probably for his life.


	45. Chapter 45

# Cersei VII

 

“It’s no good pretending. I know you are awake, Imp. I’ve watched you sleep as a child while I thought about killing you and I know when you’re faking it.” Cersei had had enough. She had waited days to direct her anger at her main target. It had coiled up inside. Yes she had lashed out at others including Osmund Kettleblack, who was now in a dungeon awaiting trial. She would occasionally have her brief lover tortured. And as for poor Ros, it was not her fault but since she could be Tyrion’s, Cersei made sure she was beaten so much there could be no apology. She had threatened of kill her and maybe she would but not without her brother watching. Indeed this could be the moment.

“I have your whore, brother. Open your eyes or I’ll have Ser Mandon kill her.”

Tyrion stirred. He seemed to double check the girl when he opened his eyes. “What? What have you done to her?”

“Show him?” She ordered the Kingsguard, one of the few left.

Ser Mandon stripped Ros and showed him the extensive bruising, wounds and welts from punches and whippings. Tyrion seemed unmoved after an initial frown. It seemed to Cersei she underestimated his acting skills.

“Such a shame. I should have told you before. I sent my lover away before the battle. This is not her. I only told you she was to fool you. You are as easy to deceive as ever.”

“Careful how you speak to the regent”, warned Ser Mandon.

“Regent?”

“Yes, I have assumed the role. Who else?”

“Is Joffrey injured? Last I saw him he was fine.” She was angry at this flat denial.

“Lord Varys has been here. I know he’s told you.” The Spider did have his uses although you could never tell whose side he was on. When pressed he always answered “The Seven Kingdoms, of course” and then followed it by hinting that your and his interests coincided.

“It is coming back to me.” The dwarf shook his head. “I was delirious. Maybe I am still but there was something about him being killed by a whore.”

“The trebuchet sent him to the stars. You were supposed to keep him safe.”

“You said Joffrey could fire the Antler Men, not me. I told Kettleblack to look after him.”

Cersei was incensed at this. How was she supposed to know the dangers. All the firings she had seen had gone smoothly. They did look dangerous after being fired but not before.“What about Ser Meryn? Did you tell him? Apparently he fired the weapon.”

“Did he now? That I didn’t know.”

“He vanished.”

“I imagine he would. My condolences, sister. Joffrey did not deserve this.”

It was no matter whether her brother’s sentiments were genuine or not, the fact was he had encouraged her son to take part in the battle and now he was dead.

“Ser Mandon, kill him.”

“Your Grace?”

“Kill him, or do you defy your Regent.”

Mandon More drew his sword.

“STOP!” shouted Kevan Lannister who had arrived with his own guard. “Take one more pace and my soldiers will cut you down. Enough Lannisters have died.”

Cersei cast a withering glare at her uncle.

“This isn’t over.”

She turned abruptly and marched to the door followed by Mandon who grabbed hold of the naked Ros. The Regent heard Tyrion shout “Leave her.” and when she turned her head in the stairwell only the Kingsguard was following. Tommen is mine, she thought, much more than Joffrey was so we shall see who rules.


	46. Chapter 46

# Arya XIX

 

Arya was very disappointed that when her blood had come this cycle she had not warged into Nymeria. The only reasons she could think of where this only happened at times of great peril for either of them or that her direwolf was simply too distant for the connection to be made. She hoped it was the latter. And of course last time she had seen through her eyes it was in the company of Gendry and she longed to be near him.

She was only allowed to move between her room and Roose’s. The guards who knew who she was would occasionally talk to her but she was allowed to see no-one else so her fears about the Bloody Mummers had been allayed. Roose summoned her upstairs saying he had important news.

She was not quite prepared to see Roose naked and covered in leeches. The horrible sight turned his head and spoke to her with that soft menacing voice,

“Lady Stark, take a seat. I am sending you to The Twins to the care of my wife.”

“I don’t need no-one to care for me.” She loved to use the word ‘no-obe’ whenever possible.

“The political world has changed a lot in the last couple of weeks and I feel it only fair I bring you up to date. I take no pleasure in telling you what I am about to tell you but it is what it is.”

He then proceeded to tell her unbelievable things. First of all Robb had got married to a girl from the Westerlands. This presented a problem to Roose because he was now connected to House Frey, who had an agreement that her brother would marry one. Roose had already told Arya he had married the fattest Frey girl as the ancient Lord Walder Frey had offered him his bride’s weight in goal. It was almost the only thing that ever made the ghoul laugh.

This was not really an appropriate reaction considering he next told her how Theon had taken Winterfell and murdered her 2 younger brothers. After several protestations of disbelief she finally broke down in tears. There was no-one to comfort her and when she tried to leave the room, Roose told her he was far from finished.

“War is brutal, family is brutal. My bastard killed my son.”

“My family isn’t” sobbed Arya.

“Probably you don’t know them that well.”

Certainly you don’t know them that well, thought Arya. The man was so callous, he should be added to her list just after Theon. She was definitely going to kill him.

“My bastard’s going to take Winterfell, so Robb has a home to go back to.”

This was no consolation. Robb would have taken it back anyway and it was too late to save Bran, Rickon and the Old Gods knew who else. Did she have a home any more?

Then he switched the subject away from her and her family for a short while to tell the story of the Battle of Blackwater. She was not terribly interested in how the Lannisters burned Stannis’s fleet. She did not really care who Stannis was although Roose said he was probably the rightful king. But when she heard that Joffrey had died catapulted into the air – she had to ask what a trebuchet was – it almost raised a smile from her grief. The Ghost of Harrenhal strikes again. It must have been Jaqen so that raised him back up in her estimation.

“Oh and your sister has vanished. She has not been seen her in court. A couple of weeks ago the Brave Companions caught some Lannister men. Naturally they took them back here and we interrogated them.”

“Stripped them naked and tied them to a post, you mean?” put a bitter Arya.

 

“Hardly. You had gentle treatment.” Arya was not impressed. “It turns out they were in pursuit of Sandor Clegane who had left with your sister.”

“The Hound?!” Arya nearly fell off her chair in astonishment. Had she gone willingly? She knew Sansa did not hate him like she did, but the Hound? Strangely this was almost as much of a shock as the news of Bran and Rickon. It felt like she was hearing one of Old Nan’s tales and all of a sudden they became more believable and if they were she was in the presence of a man whose heritage was even scarier than he looked or sounded.

“And finally, to you.”

What could he reffering to? Had he discovered the killer of Lord Tywin? Or was it what he had said earlier about his wife.

“Because Robb has broken the first part of his vow, I have decided to make sure he keeps the second part. You are to be married.”

The young assassin did not know where to go. No-one should have to put up with this.

“I never want to be married?” which was not entirely true but at least let her be a knight first.

“You are to be married to a Frey as your brother agreed. You should fit in well. They are ill mannered people apart from my wife of course.

“NO!” and she lurched at Roose hitting his clammy pale flesh several times before they pulled him off.

The guards had to carry her downstairs kicking and screaming before throwing her back in her room. Time to escape Harrenhal again, she thought. Where was Jaqen when she needed him? She sobbed herself to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

# Catelyn I

 

 What had happened to her family? Ned executed, Bran and Rickon murdered and Arya disappeared somewhere in King’s Landing. She knew Sansa had been seen at court, and finally Robb wounded and married. How stupid was he? If she had not been on a fool’s errand to the Baratheon brothers, she could have stopped him. Possibly he was beginning to believe his own hype - that there would be no price because all feared the Young Wolf including Walder Frey. Well Frey may be craven but his strategic stronghold would have remained useful. Now if Robb returned, the Lord of the Crossing may not be inclined to open his doors.

And her father was dying, still dying, and here she was locked in the tower at Riverun with him. Would she be able to make Robb understand that she had lost her sons and now it was more important than anything that she save her daughters. Jaime was a stranger one: as base as any soldier, although she had to concede prettier than almost all of them, but somehow a man of honour. He was not good like Ned but dangerous. He could have had any woman in the kingdom but had settled for his sister. Certainly he was more trustworthy than Littlefinger. Hopefully she had ended that inveigler’s misplaced passion for her.

Edmure, who had, with the help of Roose taken back much of the southern Riverlands causing Ser Gregor to flee, visited her to bring disturbing news that Roose held a young noble woman at Harrenhal who nobody seemed to know and there were rumours from the capital that Sansa had been spirited away.

“So now you see how foolish you’ve been, Cat. Luckily we have Kevan’s sons whose value has just been raised. And when Roose catches the Kingslayer …”

“My daughters!” Catelyn appealed. It was no good. However soft-hearted her brother was, he had to think strategically.

“… may not be there for Tyrion to release and now do you think Kevan is going to let them go without releasing his sons.”

“What do I care for them?” She said this although she knew what he said was true and all of Robb’s cards would have gone. According to what Edmure had told her of the battle, the Lannisters had lost little of their strength, so Robb and her brother, soon to be Lord Paramount of The Riverlands, needed all of their strength. Why could not a woman inherit then she would be in charge and they would all have to listen to her? Maybe she would try a change of tack.

“Brienne of Tarth won a melee at Bitterbridge defeating even the Knight of the Flowers. She has sworn an oath to me and will need an army to take her down. She will not listen to any but me. I appeal to you, Edmure, let me undo my mistake. Let me ride to Harrenhal. I will take whatever knights or soldiers you see fit, but please if I can help stop this I will.”

She knew she was not being entirely honest here. If she discovered that her daughters or even one of them was still held by the Lannisters, she might even help Jaime escape again. If he had not been captured and her daughters were alive and free then that was just fate but she had to try. She felt bad lying to Edmure but it was not a lie until she actually did something.

Edmure left but, after some soul searching, agreed. The trip to Harrenhal would be dangerous but probably less so than her time in The Vale. She would be accompanied by Tully bannerman who would escort her back to Riverrun as soon as her task was done. And she could uncover the identity of the mysterious prisoner although why would Roose hide her if she was a Stark. Her big regret was that she was sure her father would die while she was away, even if he did not know who she was any more. So many of her family were dead or missing. So many.


	48. Chapter 48

# Sansa VII

 

“All this death” cried Sansa as she looked at the skeletons on the riverbank. “And what for?”

“For some kings like Joffrey and your brother. This is what war means.” answered the Hound.

“But these are just ordinary folk.”

“Some of them may be but any armour or sword would have been scavenged, so we can’t tell.”

“Some of them are children.”

“Children fight, little bird.”

“But they’re not soldiers”, Sansa declared emphatically.

“I’ve told before. War is terrible but without it fuckers like me would not be who we are. War pays. I am grateful for that and I will be again.”

“Can’t you do anything else?”

“Look after hounds, look after little birds? Only if there’s enough coin to be had. I might finish when I’m grey with my own castle, but that won’t happen. Some cunt will stick a dagger in my eye.”

That silenced her. Shae was already in huff when she had found where they were, next to a river Sandor called the God’s Tear and they were now nearing the inland sea. Sansa had heard it was huge with a mysterious island in the middle said to be inhabited by faeries and not the pretty kind. This was obviously nowhere the coast. They had already passed a burnt bridge which they could not have got the horses across and Sandor said he was not about to lead 3 horses into the water. He was hoping they could hire a boat at the town on the lake to the west bank.

However not a boat nor a soul remained in the place and it was all burnt. They went up to the holdfast which was teeming with bodies. There must have been a big battle up there. Sansa was sure Arya would have enjoyed this scene. Her sister loved battles, the gorier the better, but then she would never have experienced a reality like this. There was a tower but no way in until The Hound found a ladder back at the fort.

It was surprisingly big and luxurious inside even if the last occupants had left in a mess and it seemed all the cutlery had gone but there were fires, pots and wooden plates that could be used if Sandor caught anything. And there were beds. Naturally Sansa took the best one. And as a bonus there were some women’s clothes that were decent. Pretty as her dress had been, it was now rather shredded and visibly stained even against its dark hue, but these dresses were much more colourful. It was a good job any pillagers had probably been male.

There was a bath but not much use this far from any water despite the fact that looking out the window she could see little else. Sandor returned with same rabbits and a cat. Sansa and Shae did not like the thought of eating a cat.

“Don’t blame you. Dogs are far tastier, I have been told.”

“Then why didn’t you kill a dog.” asked Shae.

The Hound looked at them and shook his head sadly. Of course, thought Sansa, he is a dog. It would be like cannibalism. He had also brought some vegetables growing from the scorched earth and the 2 women cooked rabbit stew while he roasted the cat.

“Fucking terrible” he commented about the cat but had some of the tasty rabbit dish as well. Neither of the females knew much of cooking but they had somehow managed to create something edible, which made them all happier.

“Tomorrow” said Sandor “I’ll decide whether to build a raft to cross to the western bank or go north.”

“I vote north” said Shae, hoping that eventually they would hit the coast.

“It’s not up to you, or you, if you thinking of adding your two pennyworth, little bird.”

That night Sansa heard Sandor and Shae having loud sex once again. She started to rub herself but stopped when a vision of Septa Mordane appeared wagging a finger.


	49. Chapter 49

# Tyrion VI

 

There had been a downbeat coronation for Tommen, during which Tyrion sat to the right of his uncle and Cersei to the left, presumably to keep the warring siblings from squabbling. It was Kevan who crowned the young plump boy perhaps in an effort to assert his authority over Cersei. She had her guards, he had an army. Even worse for the Regent was that the new Hand of the King had declared Tyrion to be his stand in, while his army rushed to reclaim the Westerlands. His sister’s annoyance at the situation amused the dwarf considerably.

Sadly because Osmund Kettleblack was the only one Cersei could blame, he was sentenced to a life on the Wall. Osmund had been Tyrion’s man even when he had slept with his sister and, compared with his fellow Kingsguards, a good sort. There had been a new intake largely chosen by Ser Kevan.

The small council before him was even smaller than usual. Returning was Grand Maester Pycelle at Cersei’s insistance; Petyr Baelish who had been promised the title of Lord Paramount of The Trident by Kevan and Tyrion, as soon as the Lannisters had captured Riverrun; and his friend, Lord Varys. The new Master of War was Randall Tarly, who had led the routing of Stannis’s army alongside Ser Loras. There was a seat open for another Tyrell and maybe another for him. Because of Jaime’s vow, Tyrion should really have inherited Casterly Rock but something told him Kevan was keeping that for himself and his sons.

And then of course was a smug looking Cersei as Regent, a role she would certainly keep until the War was over although no-one was quite sure what the aims were now. Should the Young Wolf push across the Riverlands and into the Crownlands he would find the huge Tyrrell Army waiting for him, while behind him would be the full force of a united Lannister army. It was not that simple, but Cersei seemed satisfied that it was all being handled and was now pressing for Myrcella to be returned from Dorne.

“But what of Sansa Stark?” interjected Lord Baelish “Her importance cannot be overestimated. If Robb dies then she becomes heir to the North. Should it not be a priority to recover her for the good of the Kingdoms?”

“My little birds have not been able to detect her at all but no-one has seen her go north or take passage across to Essos although if she does suddenly appear there I shall know as fast as a raven can fly”, informed the Master of Whisperers.

“Absolutely” said the acting Hand. “She must be located in the hope she can be used to end this war. It would have to be a good marriage though. If she is happy then I predict the whole continent can settle down. How about Willas Tyrell?”

Willas was a bright lad, Tyrion had heard, but crippled. It had been suggested that he might apprentice as Master of Coin so he could take over when Petyr moved on to bigger things. He did wonder why Littlefinger would give up such a lucrative post, and how big a hole they would find when he left, but the arch manipulator craved respect and his current position just did not the command that.

“Or Loras?” put foward Cersei, somewhat sarcastically. Tyrion knew she was keen to put him out of circulation having already attempted to make him a Kingsguard.

“Lord Mace has instructed me that no decisions are to be made regarding his family until Lady Olenna arrives to negotiate so the discussion of Lady Sansa is pointless. And she is not here and maybe even dead.”

“I pray every night, she is not”, lamented Petyr shaking his head.

I think you do, thought Tyrion, “So do we all, Lord Baelish.”

“What about Myrcella?” Cersei appealed. “How does Mace feel about her being in Dorne?”

Mace hated the Martells, but not as much as the Martells hated the Lannisters.

“Do you want to start a war with the Martells as well?” appealed Tyrion.

“Do you want to start a war with the King?” retorted Cersei. “The King wants his sister back. We can bring both the betrothed to court.”

Yes and as soon as Trystane arrives, he may have an accident, thought Tyrion. I might have to send a raven to Casterly Rock about this.

“We will discuss this subject at the next meeting.” That seemed to appease Cersei if not actually mollify her. She would no doubt take it out on someone but if Tommen directly commanded it, there was little he could do except stall for time.

He returned to the Tower. Ros, who was under his guard, was healing as well as she could although she would be permanently marked especially on her back, she had lost a couple of fingernails and it remained to be seen how her fractured cheek bone would heal. She had been all too willing to talk about Cersei’s sexual antics, but could not understand why the Queen Mother had been so cruel. When asked if she would share his sister’s bed again, she replied “If I did I would be asking to run my own brothel first.” Sadly, thought Tyrion, my sister does not give prizes to the lowborn.


	50. Chapter 50

# Arya XX

 

Ser Hosteen Frey bellowed at the remains of the gate of the burnt Castle Darry, “I have with me 100 soldiers who need to rest. Now you can either leave or be killed. You can return the day after tomorrow but I’m coming in now.” He was addressing the broken men. A few of the occupants were watching and made their decision immediately. Some groups decided to try to defend what would surely be pillaged and mainly leapt from or were thrown off what remaind of the walls with the drunks. Most of the women and girls were kept behind for entertainment.

Castle Darry was not a place Arya cared to remember. It was there she had been put on trial and Sansa had failed to defend her. It was there Lady had been killed by her father. It was there she had seen Mycah’s body and vowed to kill The Hound, Cersei and Joffrey. Hoosten was not currently on the list but the dullard Frey was getting close.

Seated at the table for dinner with her and the incredibly muscled knight, who was leading her escort, was little Elmar Frey. She had seen him as Roose’s cup bearer and had not actually realised he was of noble birth until they started off on the journey. The boy had said that he was to have married a beautiful princess but had now been told that it was no longer happening which made him upset. Arya had worked out by now that she was the “beautiful princess”. She almost felt sorry for him. He was pleasant enough but she was going to escape as soon as possible so maybe that would have been more heartache.

Eventually Elmar was sent to bed. The elder Frey had a great appetite especially for meat and they had eaten well with a few glasses of wine. Arya thought that was appropriate now she was a woman but Elmar was surely too young. She had not enjoyed the taste and it made her feel tired but also bold.

“Surely you couldn’t expect a Stark princess to marry that little boy.”

“Well my lady, he’s the same age as you …”, Arya knew for a fact she had experienced one more name day than Elmar, “and he’s my brother.”

“Your brother, but you’re so old?”

“I’m barely half Lord Walder’s age and his new wife’s only 16 and already pregnant, although to be honest, and you must not tell Elmar this, people suspect my nephew … no wait a minute … my great nephew might be the father. You know how we noble families are. They say Joffrey is the son of the Kingslayer.”

“Joffrey?” Arya was shocked and then thought about it, “Then Cersei isn’t his mother?”

“Maybe I’ve said too much”, Hoosten had drunk quite a lot and called for one of the broken girls, a small one with hollow cheeks, to pour him more wine. Was he totally aware this girl could be listening to this conversation?

“No, go on, I’m interested”, she encouraged.

“You see it’s like the Targaryens. You know who they were, I presume.”

Of course she did, “Dragons!”

“Yeah and brother married sister”, he said matter-of-factly.

“Isn’t that wrong?” questioned Arya.

“Apparently not, if you’re a dragon. For a lion, I’m not so sure.”

“What about a wolf?”

Ignoring more embarrassment the strong man changed the subject, “I have heard and this may just be Aenys’s opinion …”, Aenys was the other Frey at Harrenhal, the clever one, who might have been more interesting to talk to, but not nearly so unguarded as this brute, “… that he thinks we might marry you to Ser Ryman or his son Black Walder.”

Arya hoped it was the former because she did not like the sound of the latter, but then the father would surely be nearly as old as Hosteen.

“Of course Black Walder says he won’t marry but you are a big prize. You may well be heir to Winterfell.”

“That’s Robb, then …” and then her voice trailed off as she remembered. She must not cry in front of this bull of a man.

That night, she recited her kill list and wondered how soon she would have to add some Freys. Hopefully it would be never, as soon they would be a distant memory.


	51. Chapter 51

# Catelyn II

 

Catelyn had wanted to search for Jaime and Brienne herself but the Riverlands soldiers were not only an escort but guarding a prisoner and she had no power over her gaolers. Now she was in Harrenhal with the pale Lord of the Dreadfort hoping for answers about her daughters.

“Yes, I had Arya here - a brave girl and plenty of trouble”. That sounded unmistakeably like my youngest daughter, thought Catelyn.

“But why didn’t you send a raven to Riverrun? It would have saved us so much worry.”

“I just thought it best to hide her. You see if the Lannisters and Tyrrells knew she was here, Harrenhal would have been more of a target.”

“No I don’t see at all. The King is not going to be happy you have been holding his sister.”

“We thought she was a spy. It was a long time before we found out her real identity.”

Nothing Roose said was making sense and what did he mean by ‘was here’?

“I demand to see her, now!”

“Well that is not possible. I sent her to The Twins weeks ago.”

“What? You idiot. Don’t you know the Freys have left Robb’s army? They will hold her hostage.”

“The Freys here are still fighting with The North. She will be with my wife shortly and far safer than she ever would be in Riverrun. How was I to know your son would be so foolish?” No matter how angry Catelyn got with him, Roose remained calm and softly spoken. She could just hit him. He showed no respect for Robb and his decisions about Arya had been strange and not his business.

“And while your son has been busy marrying a Westerling, my bastard has been busy taking back Winterfell although I am sorry to tell you Theon Greyjoy burnt it down so it may not feel like home any more.”

How many were left who lived there before. She wanted to personally oversee Theon’s death. “Is the traitor Greyjoy dead?”

“I doubt it. Ramsay will like to play with his prize.” Good, let him suffer as much as possible for his crimes, not only for murdering her children but stopping the revenge for Ned.

“I have always been loyal to your son and followed his every instruction. Fought Lord Tywin directly in the Riverlands and soon I will engage the Tyrells in the Crownlands. Now you have me chasing around for the Kingslayer. I rescued your daughter without thanks and sent her to safety with 100 troops. I have only sought to protect and avenge The North.” stated the Leech Lord.

Catelyn could not fault the truth of what he said but was very uneasy. “And we thank you for that but you should have given Arya back to me, whatever the risk. Any news of Sansa?”

“That she has left the capital is certain. That the Hound is a traitor to the Lannisters is as well.”

“So they hold nothing over me.” It was a statement of fact.

“Over you, maybe. There are Northerners and Freys still in Lannister hands.”

“Their sacrifices are all appreciated but none are worth a Kingslayer”

“Many might say neither were your daughters. Ask the Karstarks?”  

 The Karstarks had suffered it was true but war is war and they were soldiers, not little girls.

“Let me ride with those who seek the Kingslayer. Nothing must happen to him and his guard will fight”, just like she had in Renly’s tent, she thought, when she had to rescue her.

“I sent the Brave Companions after them. Their company is dangerous. Then there is Lord Beric.”

“Lord Beric is honourable and has no argument with me”, Catelyn knew this to be true. If Ned had trusted him, he must be worth trusting.

“But he does with the Brave Companions. When they capture Jaime I will hand him over to you, but I cannot put you at risk. Either go back to Riverrun or wait here and my advice would be to return.”

Catelyn knew her hands were tied. Edmure’s men would not follow her instructions. Brienne was most likely going to go nowhere near her route back home.

“Make sure he is not harmed, but I choose to wait for now.”

Catelyn was shown to her room, the same as Arya’s, the guards told her. She noticed the scratches on the wall. Roose kept her prisoner here, she thought. She counted them. She knew when Roose had taken Harrenhall, so she did a quick calculation. It did not add up. Roose had said she was nearly at the Twins but surely given the time, she had only left a few days ago. This was a man she could not trust. That night she had the Tully men see what they could find out from the other soldiers. The following day she sent a heavily coded raven to Edmure.


	52. Chapter 52

# Arya XXI

Hoosten had said they were leaving Darry tomorrow but she was not entirely convinced. The previous night, Arya had thought of escaping out the window of the room she was sharing with Elmar but the effects of the wine made such an idea extremely unwise. If she were Bran maybe she would have risked climbing down and the window did not seem that high but if she injured herself it would stop any future escape attempts. When Jaqen told her his story about the invented assassin jumping out of the window at Harrenhal it did not seem at all believable and when she was imprisoned below it just was not feasible. She must learn how to climb with confidence.  

“You jump?”

Arya was startled. It was the girl with the hollow cheeks.

“Yes, I mean no. I mean what are you doing here?” She had made sure Elmar drunk his wine while she had refused claiming she did not like the taste, so unless he woke for a piss he would probably sleep through any noise.

“Too high. You scared.” This girl never spoke in sentences but possessed an exotic accent, similar to Jaqens. It was a smart move the serving girl had made to stay close to Hoosten. Most of the others had been having sex with the soldiers if they wanted to or not.

“Am not!” I just have to time it right, she thought. Would this girl raise the alarm, and why was she here?

“I show you how fall.”

“What do you mean?” Was this girl helping her? “Why are you helping me?”

The girl ignored her. She climbed on a table “Watch!” After a few lessons during which Arya hurt her head on the stone floor – at least she would be landing on a grass hill outside – and let out a few yelps of pain, which appeared to have no effect on Elmar who seemed so passive she was beginning to worry about him.

Once the girl was satisfied with her technique, she gestured to the window. Arya was still in a dress and indicated she was not ready. Bold as brass the waif stripped Elmar and gave the clothes to Arya to put on. Arya was very happy to leave the dress behind. Elmar was going to be embarrassed in the morning when that was the only clothing in their room. They left him naked.

The broken girl went first. “Roll, watch!” she repeated. The girl soundlessly hit the ground with forward momentum she somersaulted  stopping herself before she hit the remains of the outer wall.

Arya searched for the appropriate Syrio simile and decided on “Calm as still water.” As she collected herself before dropping which she tried to do with as little force as possible getting her head in front of her legs and rolling forward head over heels into a heavy stone. She was dazed for a second. The waif stood over but did not help her up. There was almost a look of contempt on her face.

“You should have taught me how to stop”, accused Arya putting a hand to head which came back red.

“Lesson”, replied the girl.

There were not many soldiers watching and they were all at the front of the castle so they crawled down the back. There was so much debris in the moat fed by the river at the base of the hill that they could hop across without getting wet.

Without speaking the girl led her into the woods. Her senses were acute enough to detect someone was nearby. It was a man with a horse. He appeared to be sleeping against a tree. She put her fingers to her lips and whispered “We can steal his horse. I can ride like the wind”, she added proudly. Suddenly a shaft of moonlight revealed his face.

It could not be. Ser Meryn! Here! She drew a carving knife she had stolen from the meal and rushed forward, before being tripped up and lying flat on her face at his feet.

“A girl must be sure of her target” said a familiar voice.

She looked up and the man wore a different face “And who she is travelling with”, he nodded to the waif.


	53. Chapter 53

# Cersei VIII

 

Cersei was back sharing a bed with Lord Darry or cousin Lancel as he used to be known. With Kevan having left and Tyrion preoccupied with the day to day running of Westeros, nobody much cared what she got up to. Fake Arya was now her personal maid despite Littlefinger trying to demand compensation claiming he had great plans for her. She could not imagine what as she was not tall with red hair, but maybe he thought he could charge an exorbitant price to sleep with a princess, which of course nobody would believe. She had thought of getting the young girl to suck her cousin's cock as a treat so she had called her in while he was attending to her cunt but he had not seemed to show much interest. At 5 years younger she thought Fake Arya might be the right age for him.

Lancel tried hard but he had made little improvement if any as a lover and the injury during the battle, a month ago, seemed to be restricting his movement a little but as Kevan’s son he had had the best possible treatment. Cersei had not decided what to do with him but a lack of Jaime, Osmund taking the black although she wanted him killed, and being the son of the most powerful man in Westeros, she had to at least get on his good side, although he was dangerous to her. While he was in her bed she was pretty sure he would be keeping quiet about that and Robert’s death.

And then there was Kevan himself. When he reached Riverrun, what would he do? Would he negotiate the release of his sons? Tyrion was technically the head of House Lannister but much as she wanted to kill him, she would prefer him here rather than Kevan trying to run things. Maybe if she supported her little brother more, however much it galled her, between them they could make sure there was no deal which did not consider Jaime first. Jaime had become a Kingsguard to keep him in the capital. If somehow he was allowed to break his vow, and after all he had killed a King which technically was worse than Osmund, then he could not only outrank Kevan without question but Tommen could make him Master of War on the Small Council, which would mean him staying in the Red Fort probably with a room next to the Regent. Sadly Jaime would never be Hand of the King. It would bore him senseless and, much as she loved her twin, possibly not suited to his abilities.

So until she could find a more controllable replacement, Tyrion was in place. However he would bring Myrcella back even if they had to pay Dorne the Red Keep’s weight in gold. She would make sure Tommen asked him to start negotiating tomorrow. A small council meeting would follow and they would send a raven to Casterly Rock. By the time Kevan had arrived there and sent his answer back, Tyrion would be on a boat to Dorne.


	54. Chapter 54

# Arya XXII

 

After Jaqen’s joke, for he knew Meryn Trant was on her list - or was it a test? - they had moved pretty quickly away from Darry to evade any Frey search parties before finding a safe hiding place to sleep. She had learned the girl who she now called The Waif belonged to the same order of assassins but thought she was surely far too young. After congratulating Jaqen on his assassination of Joffrey, about which she wanted to hear every detail - she expressed the wish that she could have seen him fly - she asked why he had killed Ser Meryn and how he had confused her by looking like him.

“Tell many secrets” said the girl with eyes so dark they were like looking into a void.

“A girl has noticed. This man did not kill the man you speak of. A man who is a dog did.”

Arya only knew only one man who was a dog although men behaved like one, “The Hound?”

Jaqen nodded.

“Lord Bolton said he kidnapped Sansa.”

The Faceless Man shook his head. Sometimes a man could be frustrating to talk to.

“He is not with Sansa?”

“A man does not know. A dog defends his mistress.”

“I give up.” There was almost a smile on the Waif’s face, when Arya said that. Arya had to conclude that Sansa had left with The Hound, but Jaqen had no idea what happened afterwards.

“The Hound is on my list.”

“A man knows.”

“You are Meryn ...” No, slow down, she thought. why was the world full of people she wanted dead? “You should not have let The Hound take her.”

“A man had no business with The Girl’s family.”

The Waif shot him a withering look which from her was pretty scary.

She went to sleep not caring if they heard her recite her shortening list.

The next day Arya made sure she sat in front of Jaqen, so much cosier to have arms to hang on to instead of clinging on from behind as she did last night but then the Waif sat in front of her so she could not even see. However the girl explained that nobody was looking for them so it was best if she was hidden.

They glimpsed what they thought was a soldier on the road and dived off into the woods for cover. Unexpectedly they came across a knight with a chained bald man waiting by a couple of horses. Jaqen was about to steer away from them when the man called out, “Surely we’re not that dull. I know for a fact I’m not. My guard may be but it is not her fault.”

Arya searched her memory bank for where she had heard that voice before and when her brain ticked over she tried to get off the horse but Jaqen held her back.

“Are those really your children? You don’t look old enough. Maybe you’re going to sell them. You won’t get much. Not pretty enough”. Arya felt Jaqen’s grip loosen. She thought about pulling out her knife as she rushed towards the mocking man but checked herself as the huge knight got in her way. Jaime was laughing.

“I should kill you, Kingslayer.” That was enough for one hand of the knight to lift her in the air and stare at her.

“Then I would have to kill you, girl.” Arya was surprised when she heard a woman’s voice coming out of the face she had not really looked at. “And then your father and sister. Arya thought that would be much more difficult than the armoured lady suspected but still kept her knife concealed. And anyway she was more intent with yelling at Jaime, summoning up all the worst words The Bloody Mummers had taught her.

Jaime was in hysterics, the assassins just watched. After Arya had stopped kicking and screaming, Jaqen appealed, “Forgive the girl. She is over excitable.”

“Ser Meryn?” queried Jaime. “What are you doing here? I didn’t recognise you, although come to think of it … those girls … And why does that one want to kill you?”

“Because I am Arya Stark of Winterfell”, she blurted out. She knew it was a mistake.

“Oh”, said the big woman pleasantly surprised, “That saves me the trouble of looking for you.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaqen is a difficult guy to write for as a POV. Doesn't like using actual names but I can't have every reference being "a man ... " as it would be unreadable so I just throw the odd one in.

# Jaqen VII

 

Jaqen had stayed a few days in King’s Landing - after turning Joffrey into a gift - to testify at Osmund Kettleblack’s trial. After all a man did not want to cause any unnecessary extra deaths. Cersei would probably have had all the soldiers working on the 3 whores killed if she had had her way. From his limited contact with her, he knew she had a vengeful soul rather like The Girl. Coincidentally, The Girl had told him Lord Tywin had compared his cup bearer to his daughter. While he was in the capital he spoke to the Tyrells who talked about a female knight, more man than woman, who had won the melee and then killed the younger Baratheon pretender. This must be her.

The tall knight had insisted that The Girl was now under her care. So here they all were: a man with a mission to fulfil; his colleague keen to get back across the sea; The Girl seething with rage that she was constantly guarded; the Kingslayer insulting everyone constantly trying to provoke fights; a knight who had some thinking to do now her situation had changed; and finally the other knight, the one they had seen on the road, whose futile role was to maintain the peace between the other 2.

They continued east for a couple of reasons. The Kingslayer’s party did not want to go near Harrenhal so south was out of the question. Back west were the Freys and however good a fighter this huge woman was, The Girl had said there were at least 100 soldiers and probably half or more would be out searching for her. This was the direction for anyone wanting to return to Braavos and while it was not the best for going directly to his destination, he had already planned an alternative route. He just needed to get his timing right. The other 3 thought he was Ser Meryn and he told them a different story about the king’s death. The Kingslayer was upset but prepared to listen and could understand why someone would want to flee to Essos instead of taking the black.

The girl had told him that Roose Bolton had kept her prisoner but did not want to detail her suffering, which was in contrast to the usual glee she gave when describing that of enemies. However The Waif had been more than happy to fill in the details later. She had been a Bolton guard, a Frey soldier and finally a serving girl. She had kept to her mission. In the guise of a peasant along the road from Harrenhal, the pair planned where they would meet after the escape and also their little ruse.

He should ask The Girl what she wanted to do now. She could go to Riverrun under the protection of her uncle, which would probably mean the knights chartering a ship to travel up the Red Fork. Fortunately it was much easier to go up that branch than the other 2 due to the Green Fork’s aggressive nature. She could go to Braavos and start to train. That is what he would prefer. The final option, if one left out the ridiculous notion of walking into Cersei’s clutches however honourable the 2 knights and the Kingslayer tried to protect her, was one he would not recommend to her and that was to stay under his watch.

Eventually The Kingslayer’s goading had encouraged The Girl to challenge the female knight to combat, but she had difficulty moving the Lannister Frey’s sword when she was allowed to practice with it and real swords should not be used against another in jest.

“I see you’re making a quarterstaff”, Jaqen heard the tall one say to his colleague. He translated the last word into Braavosi so she understood.

“Fast weapon” replied the small servant of the Many Faced God.

“How fast? You do realise any decent sword would cut that in half.”

Yes, thought Jaqen, if you were lucky enough to make contact straight on but his fellow Faceless Man knew exactly how to toughen it and more importantly wield it like an expert. As no-one you were not meant to have desires but they both did. It was an aspect that had held the woman back in particular. He sensed the pride in her skills as he had pride in his own. She was very quick, very agile, deception was her stock-in-trade not only with her tongue and childish face but the rest of her body, and she had been wielding that weapon many years before the Stormlander was even born. As for the Lady, her competitive nature was obvious. She did not want to be one of the best, she wanted to be THE BEST. It did not matter to him whether they tested each other or not. His concern was The Girl.


	56. Chapter 56

# Arya XXIII

 

“So how did you become a knight?” asked Arya who had largely avoided the giantess during the day, but now they found themselves keeping watch together. Later Jaqen or The Waif would keep watch with Ser Cleos who was a Frey yet not a Frey. Arya wondered how such a man became a knight.

“Actually I am not yet. I’m like you I’m a Lady” Brienne of Tarrth said with disdain.

“Actually it’s worse. I’m a Princess” spat the Stark, “You dress like a knight and have a sword.”

“Many do and I think it probably helps if you look the part.”

“They say you won a Tourney”

“It was nothing really. Just some entertainment for my King.”

Arya though about asking her about her king but decided there were more interesting things to discuss, “Do you think you could beat the Hound or the Mountain?”

“I suspect I am fitter but probably we shall never know.”

“What about the Waif?”

“Who?”

“The Fa … fair headed girl”, Arya stuttered believing she had saved the day. The identity of her companions was a secret and they would not be impressed that she almost lapsed.

“Her?” Brienne pointed, “But she’s no older than you. In fact she looks younger.

“Have you seen her practice with that staff?”

“Seems like everyone wants a go at me. The Kingslayer is at it constantly.”

“Could you beat him?”

“He might be surprised. He’s very arrogant and so intent on making remarks that he probably distracts himself. A little anger in a fight never hurt anyone just so long as you keep it under control.”

“He’s my enemy you know. My brother captured him.”

“And your mother released him.”

“Yes, but only to get my sister back”, affirmed the younger daughter, “And the Hound has her.”

“What complicated lives we lead. But your mother wants you back equally. She made that clear.” Well at least that was something. She had always felt closer to her father than her mother who had always seemed to favour Sansa and did not care for Jon. She resented her for that.

“Maybe not if she knows what I did.”

Arya leaned in, unsure of why she put so much trust in this ‘knight’ she had met a couple of days ago, “Don’t tell the Kingslayer, but I killed Tywin Lannister.”

“His father?” Brienne was startled into speaking louder than she should.

“Shush”, urged Arya.

“Not that I doubt you, but how?” whispered Brienne.

“I stabbed him under the table. I dropped a knife and took my opportuinity”, she lied, “It was Harrenhal and I was posing as a servant.”

She was not entirely sure that the lady believed her.


	57. Chapter 57

# Catelyn III

 

The wait for Edmure’s reply had been frustrating. Roose had also begun to warn her that the Brotherhood were patrolling the road to Riverrun and it would be better for everyone if his men found the Kingslayer. The Tully forces with her were tiny compared with the Bolton and Frey forces but there were others stationed in Harrenhal and nearby who might take a great deal of exception if the King of the North’s mother came to harm. How was it that a war between the wolves and lions had had such a heavy toll on the fish. Much as she condemned her sister for staying neutral, her people probably appreciated it. It did concern the Arryns, so had they known more …

However now she had the message. The maester at Harrenhal had handed it to her. It was incredible how maesters seemed able to apparently switch sides, but she could not guarantee Edmund’s message had not been read and resealed. Uncoded Edmund advised that she and her escort return to Riverrun as Hoster had deteriorated even more since she had left but hidden within the message he agreed that she should now chase Arya instead and provided a special command word for her to ensure his troops followed. Only Riverlands nobility could decipher this so she had to hope that Roose had not relayed the exact message to Aenys Frey.

The more she saw of the Leech Lord, the less she trusted him. Again he cautioned her against returning. She had been there less than 5 days and it would be a tough ride with few places to seek shelter. But Catelyn Tully Stark was not an ordinary noble woman. She was the mother of a King who had never lost a battle, daughter of the ruling house of the entire region. If Roose physically prevented her returning to Riverrun, it would be an act of treachery.

Edmure now knew that Arya had been held at Harrenhal and soon Robb would too. That in itself was suspicious behaviour no matter how Roose would try to dress it up as being for her daughter’s own safety, but to stop Edmure’s troops would be to reveal himself. She hoped she was wrong but now she began to wonder about the taking of Winterfell. Robb was very much King of the North but it did seem the Ironborn invasion had been exploited by the Boltons. She had already seen how quickly a king could die, leading to his homeland being torn apart and was just becoming aware of how her freeing of Ser Jaime may have weakened her son’s position in the North as well as in the war. Would he now even listen to her?

All this was immaterial though; Catelyn’s first duty was to rescue Arya so she was leaving no matter what. As predicted Roose and Aenys Frey tried every trick in the book to delay her departure but eventually the Tully troops and horses were gathered together and they were able to leave. She felt relief when she left Harrenhall. The air seemed harder to breathe in the vicinity of the Leech Lord and maybe she had become paranoid.


	58. Chapter 58

 

# Arya XXIV

 

Whether the Kingslayer had got to her or Brienne was just intrigued, Arya could not say, but the female knight approached The Waif while she was practising and said “Let's see how good you are with that thing? I could actually do with the practice.”

“Why don’t you fight me?” volunteered Arya pulling out her knife.

“Because I have a duty to protect you and in the incredibly unlikely event that you get near me, that knife looks angry”, replied the woman. The knife was very sharp, similar to the one she had stabbed Tywin with although, unlike that one, it was blunt at the point.

“I’ll fight you with your sword then.”

“I think we have established it might be a little heavy for you.” It was true that she had struggled with Cleos’s but she was convinced she was getting better. If only she had Needle then she could show this woman what her dancing master had taught her. Maybe Brienne did not want to hurt her, but she was already getting used to pain.

It was no matter as the Waif accepted the original challenge. Early on in the fight, the girl with the staff deflected every blow and even poked the knight who was not a knight a couple of times. Arya watched carefully both styles of fighting. Because of her size she had much more in common with The Waif but when she became stronger … Those thoughts were interrupted by memories of her protector at the Ruby Ford camp and how he had moved. She had seen Jaqen transform many times now and thought it was just some incredible skill but could The Waif have become a man? If so, she owed this girl, or whatever she was, so much. It also meant Jaqen had never really abandoned her.

Brienne had managed to avoid all the sweeping moves, but the girl moved her hands and changed angle so quickly that the prods to her upper body were forcing her back, something the knight probably was not used to. Then the assassin leapt over the Stormlander’s sword, ducked and hit the woman in the ankle. Brienne staggered.

“You’re good” the huge woman admitted, but somehow maintained her balance. Was that surprise on The Waif’s face? It was so hard to see any emotion. On the larger particpant’s face however was determination and joy that she was doing what she loved. When The Waif tried the same move again, Brienne’s wooden sword was there to deflect, and again. It seemed that although the technique and agility of the girl appeared to be superhuman, the woman was a quick learner.

The knight was never in a rush. The Waif was not going to get tired but neither it seemed was The Maid of Tarth, one of the names Brienne had told Arya she was called. The Waif stopped going low and occasionally struck high but with no power that was going to upset her opponent. Then after a lot of sparring she struck low, Brienne appeared to miss the parry but instead raised her foot bringing it down with perfect timing. The Waif tried to free her stick to pull her off balance but the knight’s other foot came down hard, followed by the original foot in front of it. Brienne’s sword was now within touching distance, so The Waif pulled out her dirk which she had been carrying since Castle Darry.

“Really?” asked Brienne with more than a hint of contempt, striking her opponent’s arm with so much force that she dropped her second weapon.

“Enough”, said Jaqen still with Ser Meryn’s face, “Or I might join in.”

“And me”, added Ser Cleos, “2 against 2 would be fairer.”

Arya saw Jaime with a broad smile on his face, although should everybody suddenly fall in a heap and he escaped, he could hardly fight people with his arms chained.

“Victory to Brienne of Tarth. My champion”, he declared.


	59. Chapter 59

# Jaqen VIII

 

Earlier in the day Jaqen had spoken to The Girl and asked what she wanted to do. As far as the other party of 3 were concerned, the female knight was still taking her to King’s Landing where the Kingslayer would absolutely ensure safe passage back to her family wherever that may be. It was probably unfair to put The Girl in a position of choice because he already knew her well enough to be sure the opportunity to go on an adventure with him would prove more attractive in the short term than possibly being reunited with her family especially as there was no guarantee of that.

The alternative of starting her training with his colleague was probably something she would not have favoured because it was hard to make a connection with the dark eyed girl. And she was not even a girl but a dedicated prideful woman who dutifully served the Many Faced God, as did he although less devotedly. A man had never known her real name and a girl would only even invent one if it was absolutely necessary. He did always feel sorry for her, as Jaqen knew he had committed sins but this woman had given up her life and condemned herself to loneliness. He could not help her with her personality because after all that was the point of being no-one. However she had performed her role as an observer admirably and he hoped that she was over her jealously.

As he predicted The Girl preferred to travel with him. She could decide whether to see her family or come to Braavos afterwards. Neither the Kingslayer nor the lady had questioned how he come to be travelling with the daughter of their enemy but being a Kingsguard, albeit one who had run away made anyone think twice before taking him on. No doubt the Stormlander had confidence that she could defeat him in combat but her mission was too important for her to risk chasing after him if he stole The Girl away while she was asleep.

The other knight, Cleos, and his colleague took the first watch and it was not long before Cleos was sleeping soundly. Jaqen stuck darts into the big woman and her prisoner and collected Arya, taking 3 horses. He knew exactly where he was going and had waited until this specific night for low tide in the Bay of Crabs. From there he led his 2 companions and their horses across the exposed mudflats. Two thirds of the way across they were greeted by a brown robed brother he had met previously, who acted as a guide.

The horses were stabled and the 2 girls led away to the cottages. After a brief sleep Jaqen spent the rest of the day sampling the latest produce with the Elder Brother who was the only current resident on the island allowed to talk. He told the Faceless Man of the many bodies that had been washed up on the island and its surrounds and they swapped news of the war. The mudflats had now vanished under the water and the leader of the island assured Jaqen he would let him know if any boats were approaching from the southern shore. It would be good for The Girl to get some proper rest before the long journey ahead. Who knows, she might even bond with the other girl? Somehow he doubted it.   


	60. Chapter 60

# Arya XXV

 

When they had got to the well maintained cottages, Arya did not want to sleep. Instead she asked her strange companion to teach her some moves. The Waif said she had not got another stick. Arya found a broom. When she took it to The Waif she was half expecting them to swap weapons but it seemed the other girl was loath to give up her creation. It was a short sharp lesson and not at all enjoyable. She spent half the time on her back getting covered in bruises. Every time The Waif gave her a tip, the assassin had the perfect move to defeat it. She was setting her up. In the end against her usual character, Arya gave in, angry and hurt telling the girl she hoped The Faceless Men had better trainers than her. The Waif just replied “Never know.”

There was a lit stove and although he had vowed not to speak to them, the brother who had taken them there managed to indicate he would bring food later and had also showed them a tub. There was a well and The Waif drew up some water and had a bath. There was one room with a couple of beds so the other girl undressed in front of her. She was surprised to see the girl seemed less developed than her, almost as she had been when she had escaped the capital nearly a year ago. She automatically felt her own breasts, but they were still covered by boy’s clothing. It was not the best look she mused but a big improvement on those dresses Roose had made her wear.

The Waif gestured for her to join her in the tub but she declined, “It’s alright I’ll get my own bath”, and left to draw her some water. Arya did not feel comfortable around her odd companion. She had shared baths with Sansa back at Winterfell but her sister had asked her mother, Septa Morden and anyone else who would listen that the practice stop as Arya was getting too rough with the water fights and so dirty that she felt she needed another bath immediately afterwards. Arya just thought it was funny, but she did miss the times when they had both had fun together.

When she climbed in the tub, she began to forget she was sharing the room and started to daydream about bathing with Jon, Gendry and Jaqen. They did not care how much water she threw in their faces. Then they all got up to get out. She saw three cocks and saw they were all staring at her breasts. She started to feel her own breasts and began to tingle down below. They asked her to choose but she simply could not.

“Food” she heard, then again “Wake! Food!”. She shook herself back to reality.

There was food on the table and she was naked in her bath, the water was cold and her nipples were standing up. Had whoever brought the food seen her like this? Had The Waif let them in? She had heard that some of the brothers had been bad men. She felt angry and embarrassed. Why had not the girl woken her earlier? She could have drowned! Quickly she dried herself and put Elmar’s clothes back on. The Waif was quite talkative now in her broken version of the common tongue, which increased Arya’s suspicion that the other girl felt more confident and dominant over her convincing her that her fears about the meal’s delivery were true. One day I shall have the upperhand over her and then we shall see how she likes it, thought Arya. Not enough to get on her list but certainly someone who deserved paying back.

The next morning Jaqen arrived and they watched the bore, the name of a 6 feet high estuary wave, passing the island, before the 3 of them set off with the horses on a flatboat to Saltpans. Even if Brienne, Jaime and the funny looking one were crossing from the Darry side now they would have a few hours lead. She knew she had made the right decision, especially if The Waif went back to Essos.

Jaqen swapped the 3 horses for 2 better ones. They bid The Waif farewell as she was getting a boat to Maidenpool and then across the Narrow Sea. Jaqen asked his colleague to look out if they were being followed and, if they were, to do what was necessary. When Arya questioned what he meant by this, Jaqen told her that she would convince Brienne that the Stark princess was on the boat.  They then hired another flatboat to take them downriver for a few miles before making landfall long before the Ruby Ford. Arya thought how easy it would have been to have carried on to Riverrun but she had made her choice now and her choice was adventure.


	61. Chapter 61

# Catelyn IV

 

“So where is my daughter?” Catelyn asked. She certainly had not expected to bump into Hosteen so soon, but when one of the scouts reported the fort on the water flag of the Freys flying from Castle Darry, the mounted Tullys had to investigate. If they knew Hosteen was still south of the Trident, then probably Aenys and Roose knew as well and would soon be sending a delegation. The big Frey was going to be in trouble although she would not want to have to arrest him.

“She’s out playing with Elmar.” he lied, so obviously and uncomfortably.

“Who is Elmar?” asked Catelyn to humour him.

“My little brother. Your daughter was promised to him, remember. In fact, you made that deal.”

So much had happened Catelyn had forgotten Arya’s intended’s name. “We had heard that Walder had ripped up that agreement.”

“He might have, but I have not heard. As far as I am concerned, Aenys tasked me with taking her to The Twins for her wedding.”

“So I repeat, where is she?”

“Down by the river? I am sure we’ll find her soon.”

“FIND HER?” It just might be that this Frey’s brain was the tiniest muscle in his body. In a week and a half, according to the marks on the Harrenhal wall, they had travelled just 30 leagues. They should be crossing the tributary on the Kingsroad by now, so something had obviously gone wrong. Occasionally soldiers from The Twins would give him messages and he kept saying her daughter would be back very soon. She waited and waited until it got dark.

“Well, the truth now, Hosteen. Remember who you are. Your father is liege lord to my father unless you have all become traitors.”

“Careful what you say, Lady Catelyn. Nobody calls us Freys traitors.” No, she thought, they had so far fought a lot better than their reputation and after all it was true that it was her side of the bargain that was broken but nevertheless Arya had gone missing whilst in their care.

Catelyn was a mistress at the art of appearing to drink and though it would take a lot for the big man to get properly drunk she just needed his tongue loosened and it came.

“Well we weren’t got to marry Arya off to Elmar after all? Aenys reckoned on Walder.”

“Lord Frey?” He was 90 years old!

“No,no, by the Gods, no. Black Walder.”

That no good womaniser, she thought. “I never agreed to that.”

“But you did agree Robb would marry Roslin.”

“A daughter. I do not think it was specified.” This was true.

“Well Roslin’s by far the prettiest. There’s always Amerie ...” He chuckled.

Catelyn did not care who the daughter was and quite frankly it did not matter.

“Amerie’s a wild one.”

“Like Arya?”

“Oh good grief no. She’d be too busy fucking my men to escape … I mean …”

And there it was; the truth at last.

“Oh that’s just like Arya. Slippery as an eel. I won’t wait any longer as I need to sleep. I hope you have found me somewhere decent to stay in this burnt out shell?” A lot of the rooms were either destroyed or missing part of their roofs. Luckily he had found one for her and she surrounded herself with her guard. However the 2 fastest riders she sent off to Riverrun as fast as possible with a message for Edmund telling him if Hosteen failed to hand her daughter over, when he found her, Robb would be coming after them next. Whether her brother and son would back her up, she had no idea, but she was growing tired of the Bolton and Frey lies.


	62. Chapter 62

# Gendry V

 

They had been on the move for several weeks now. When they had travelled south of the river previously it was in small groups. This time he had the feeling they were not returning for a while if ever. The area they had been patrolling was back under Tully control or at least free of Lannisters. It seemed the Bloody Mummers were elsewhere as well and Ser Gregor was heading back home with no more places to pillage. Gendry was certain they were taking him further away from Arya and had made no attempt to locate her. He had thought about escaping with Nymeria but he had no idea where Arya was and the direwolf had not shown any signs of wanting to leave him to chase after her.

Nymeria had already proved her worth. Several had wanted to put her in a cage but Gendry had told them that if they tried that he was not going to help, so he wished good luck to them. As she very rarely left his side, that was that. Thoros had said she was treating him as though he were her mother as animals are wont to do when separated from their kind adding, “If I hadn’t called you over that day, she would have been my personal bodyguard.” He knew the red priest well enough to know he was joking.

The Brotherhood were spending that night on top of High Heart with a mysterious ancient woman with long white hair, who was reportedly even shorter than the Imp although he had never seen Tyrion Lannister close enough to verify that. She had been very wary of Nymeria so unfortunately he had not heard any of her strange prophecies which she would make. Apparently they always came true but, though a young man, he rather cynically thought that provided you make anything vague enough then people who want to believe can always interpret those words to fit whatever they desire to be true.

“She enjoyed your friend’s cooking as did I, as usual. He will be a great addition to Hollow Hill”, said Thoros as he patted Nymeria’s head and sat down next to Gendry.

“So tell me, what did she predict?”, asked the sceptical blacksmith.

“She always says she dreams. She said something about a young lion who had accidentally travelled to the stars. I am not sure who that would be but maybe it will become clearer later. Let me see, she talked about a stag and a wolf in wolf’s clothing bringing down a mountain. It sounds like Stannis is going to kill Gregor, which does not make a lot of sense. Perhaps Lord Beric knows more, but you know how he is.”

Thoros meant there were gaps in the Lightning Lord’s knowledge, somehow lost when he died, but he had a lot of knowledge to lose.

“We know Lord Stannis has been defeated from all the reports but maybe not as badly as we have heard.” It was difficult to get accurate news when you have heard it from people who have heard it from some bloke who visited an inn. Maybe if they could have interrogated some of the Brave Companions but prisoners were too much trouble and there was normally a quick trial and an execution when the mercenaries had made the mistake of coming across their path.

“She has mentioned Beric dying a few times”, sighed Thoros, “Which sounds like a lot of work for me. He’s busy asking for details. That’s the thing with my resurrections, they seem to lose something mentally as well as physically.” Hot Pie had seemed less cheery but he had put that down to losing his leg.

“Oh and she mentioned your dog”, Thoros chuckled,”Apparently it has the stench of death about it.”

“I’ll try to give her a bath”

Thoros roared with laughter. It was hardly a great surprise that a wolf should be associated with death. Nymeria had already killed a man who tried to attack him when they were on patrol.

The next morning they came down the tor and were moving south again, until a scout suggested they wait. It was considered very bad to confront anyone on the summit or the slopes but the brother had spotted someone approaching who they might want to meet so members were dispatched to all the possible routes out of the area. Gendry and Nymeria went with Thoros and a few others to guard the north-western path.   


	63. Chapter 63

# Sansa VIII

 

Shea had insisted they climb this hill to see some soothsayer. Tyrion had told her former maid tales of this woman’s legendry foresight and now the Essosi wanted to know her destiny. The Hound had counselled against it but she said she was going anyway and Sansa rather thought he would prefer Shae stayed with them, so here they all were. From the top she could see for miles around, but surely people could see them climbing up and down even if Sandor had led them under as much cover as he could.

It had been dangerous and depressing travelling through the Riverlands. Sansa was very surprised that nobody had yet captured them. Yes, she was wearing her hair up under a cap and Sandor was wearing a helmet he had found instead of the easily identifiable dog’s head, but anybody who had seen his face would surely have known him. She imagined there was a huge reward out for them. Apparently they were not the only ones being looked for as the Kingslayer also had some sort of bounty on his head. Good, she thought, I hope he is having a worse time than me.

Looking out from the summit with the ring of tree stumps, because she was not really interested in what the old woman had to say, she could see several villages or at least the remains of them and a small castle to the south. She belonged in a castle although she had been quiet affected by the horrors committed against the smallfolk. If she was ever a landed Lady she would do her best by them. It was only a few months ago she had expected to become a queen but was very glad she had not. She would have been a widow already.

At the village on the God’s Eye they had had to leave 2 of their horses behind. Sandor had built a raft and ferried the women across first before going back for his horse, Stranger. Three quarters of the way across the river, Stranger had leapt into the water as he became unbalanced causing a similar fate to befall The Hound. Sansa was worried he might drown and started screaming before Shea covered her mouth, but Sandor used his dagger to cut his breast plate off and managed to catch hold of the horse’s reins. Fortunately most of his belongings including his helmet were already across. He did have tremendous muscles. Unsurprisingly he was not inclined to fetch the other horses. She hoped they would not starve.

Drifting back into the present she heard the old woman mutter something about wolves and a mountain, which seemed to annoy Sandor, and then she mentioned a ghost of a boy who was not a boy scaring a sea monster out of his wits. Before they went to sleep Shae was full of praise for what she had heard, “She said I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams and would find everlasting love. The she mentioned some boy who did not know who he was. She said he was here, last night.”

Sansa replied “She seemed to be talking in riddles.”

“You have to open your mind. She said how Tommen and a Stark would kill the Mountain.”

“Tommen is a fat little boy. He could not even fight his sister.”

“Maybe not, but he will order his death probably with you or your sister as his wife. Anyway Tyrion says Tommen is a good boy who would make a better king than Joffrey.”

There was no way she was marrying Tommen and unless they forced a wedding on Arya who, unless she had changed personality completely, would die rather than become a queen, her handmaiden’s interpretation was simply wrong but she did not want to upset her so she speculated “It must be Arya, then. Who would have thought it?” She had heard enough nonsense for one night.

At the base of the hill, the following day, they were suddenly surrounded by several men with swords and a big wolf. Sansa could see the fear on The Hound’s face at the flaming sword the man in red wielded. She recognised him as a champion from her father’s tourney but could not recall his name. However she did recollect that this priest had defeated another man with a flaming sword, who Jeyne Poole had really fancied. 

“Thoros of Myr, you fat bastard. Can’t you let us on our way?” said the Hound arching back away from the fire.

“I don’t think Lord Beric would like that.” That was the name of the other man, the one her father had sent to arrest the Mountain.

“Didn’t my brother kill him?”

“Sort of” answered the red man, cryptically.

The direwolf, having kept a close watch on Sandor up until this moment, moved to look at her with its golden eyes and suddenly an uncontrollable smile spread across her face.

“Nymeria”, she gushed and much to the surprise of everyone else, she hugged her.

“Is that your girl, Arry? No wonder you wanted to find her”, said someone in disbelief.


	64. Chapter 64

# Gendry VI

 

In addition to the way she looked, Sansa was very different from her sister. After her initial reunion with Nymeria, she had spent most of her time with Thoros as they walked back to meet up with Lord Beric and the others. Gendry had tried to speak to her telling her that he knew her sister but instead of taking an interest she had just replied, “I am sure you do”, in a rather patronising fashion. He had to admit that maybe he did have a bit of a chip on his shoulder but his initial impression of her was that she only liked to speak to lords, knights and dogs. Arya had at least always tried to treat people equally even if occasionally she would mention her heritage.

The other woman was exotic, like some seductive serpent. She seemed to hypnotically gather the rest of the men towards her, while he was left alone with the wolf. Nymeria was better company anyway until she went off to kill some food. Initially he had worried when she had left his sight and he had made a lead for her, partly at the insistence of the others. Years as a smith had given him exceptional body strength, something even a direwolf respected. He was fairly sick of the mocking wolf whistles whenever he took off his shirt. They were missing their women, if they had any and Shae seemed to love the company of men. He had to admit she was very sexy compared with the proud, aloof, beautiful Sansa, but he did not judge people just on appearances.

The Hound tended to keep his own counsel. They had tried to tie him up but he said he would go “Fucking quietly” and cause them no trouble unless they caused him any. His huge horse was a bit difficult to manage and was wary of Nymeria even though it could easily kill the wolf or any man with a single kick of its muscular legs. He wished they all had horses like that. Sandor’s face was even worse than had been described. Gendry was used to fire but he knew what it could do so he marvelled this man was still alive. As big as he was The Hound who like a lot of the Kingsguard, he had only previously seen at a distance was at least like a normal human being. The Mountain was a true giant who must have terrified his victims as soon as they saw him.

Gendry wondered how this party had come together. They were definitely prisoners of the Brotherhood of Banners now whether the 2 females knew it or not, but they looked as though they were just escaping like he, Arya and Hot Pie had done more than once. Thoros and Beric would probably get the truth out of them.

After they had met up with his leader, Sansa did come up to him and Hot Pie, who had stayed behind with Beric.

“Lord Beric says you were travelling with my sister. I recognise a few of my father’s men here but not you.”

Hot Pie was confused, “Her sister? Who is she talking about, Gendry”. The baker’s boy had called him Gendry so often they must know Arry was a false name.

Gendry “Arry.”

Hot Pie “You … oh you mean the other Arry. But they said you were Lady Sansa Stark and Arry just lived at Winterfell.”

“Isn’t Arry a boy’s name?”, enquired Sansa.

“She was dressed as a boy to escape King’s Landing. We were being taken up to Castle Black, and Yoren of the Night’s Watch was going to let her off at Winterfell. Maybe it was a lucky escape. We have heard the Ironborn captured it”, explained Gendry.

“Winterfell? By the Gods, are you serious? What about Bran and Rickon?”

“I have no idea. We only hear bits of news. I’m sorry.” The redhead seemed quiet upset and looked as though she wanted to cry but was just get used to putting on a brave face, a skill she had not quite mastered.

“Yes but what about Arry?” persisted Hot Pie.

“She’s not Arry, she is Princess Arya Stark”, explained the smith.

“What?” said an incredulous Hot Pie, “But I hit her”, he added with dismay.

“Not as hard as she hit you?” reminded Gendry.

“That sounds like my sister.” Gendry could detect the dismay and resignation in Sansa’s voice. “Where is she now?”

“We got separated when the lizard lion attacked me”, Hot Pie said pointing at his leg.

“So she might be dead”, said Sansa with horror dropping the remnants of her unconvincing mask.

“She’s a survivor”, comforted Gendry. He thought about putting his arm around her but in the end, he just smiled, “There was a man with us and if anyone could rescue her, it would be him.”

“Thank you” said the other princess and got up to speak to the Hound and her other friend.

When she was out of earshot, Hot Pie proclaimed, “She’s gorgeous. Why didn’t you tell me Arry was a princess?”

“Because you call me Gendry instead of Arry. People are after me, remember. Don’t tell anyone any more about Arya or me?”

“Shall I call myself Arry as well?” said Hot Pie sarcastically.

Gendry wondered whether he should tell Sansa the full story of their escape from the God’s Eye, the Bloody Mummers, the killing of Lord Tywin and their escape from Harrenhall. Maybe the last part but she seemed so different from her younger sibling. Was she really prepared to hear just what her sister was capable of? He could see why Sansa was called a beauty, but he already knew she would never be his favourite Stark. 


	65. Chapter 65

# Sansa IX

 

The Hound had started to let his frustration be known, He did not like being a caged animal, even metaphorically, much less one who did not know why he had been caged. They had spent last night in the open. Thoros told her that waiting for Sandor had put them off schedule but they would be spending the next night at Acorn Hall. Finally Lord Beric had had enough of Sandor’s moaning and told him, “Tonight, you will have your trial.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”, and the burnt man was not in any way placated, when the leader of the Brotherhead of Banners walked off.

Sansa chased after the lord hoping to gain more information. What was The Hound supposed to have done? It was very difficult to believe this was the same man she had seen at the tourney. Jeyne would surely have changed her opinion about him being so dashing. He was scarred in many places and appeared to have aged more than a decade. She did wonder why he was the leader rather than Thoros, who was older, a friend of King Robert’s, a better fighter from what she had been told, and certainly friendlier.

Lady Smallwood was a proper lady and beautiful, younger than her mother, and the first she could speak to freely for some time. Sansa leapt at the chance to have a proper bath. Sandor had not known any more secret pools to bathe in this side of the God’s Eye so they just had to use any river or pond they came across but it was not the same. And the lady had clean dresses although all of them seemed to have an acorn insignia woven in.

That evening, Beric announced the start of the Hound’s trial. She appealed to Thoros to let her stay, but she noticed Gendry left. Someone had mentioned a forge and he wanted to look at it. Strange boy. Shae was seated next to her but was constantly talking to the men so she chatted away to the priest about her father and Robert. Now they were silent.

There was a lot of swearing mostly by Clegane and a lot of names. Beric talked about rapes of little girls and it seemed everyone was claiming they had had some relative murdered, which Sandor was to reponsible for. It seemed they want to fight him but he kept saying he was not to blame for his brother’s crimes. This felt like a similar trap to the one her father fell into and she well remembered what happened to him. After what she had been through and how Sandor had protected her in the court, she could stand it no longer and climbed on the table. Sansa had never done anything like this in her life. It was more the behaviour of her sister but being controlled and meek had not got her very far.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”, she screamed in a pitch much higher than anyone else around. From elsewhere in the castle there was a great howl.

She had surprised herself. Shae moved to protect her as some of the Brothers tried to pull at her feet. Then Nymeria, who had left with Gendry, bounded in, teeth bared. The wolf stopped at the entrance to the hall and then moved menacingly towards Sansa. Would Lady have done the same, asked Sansa of herself? Possibly, but not so dramatically or in quite such an intimidating fashion. The hands were down and the room fell silent. The Hound who had struggled in a vain effort to protect her, laughed, “See what one dog can do to 40 so called knights. Imagine what an even bigger dog could do.” 

“Silence”, shouted Lord Beric. “What do you have to say for yourself, Princess Sansa?”. Sansa thought Nymeria eyed him with suspicion which gave her confidence.

“This man”, pointing at Sandor, “saved me from being raped by many men. This man killed the man who was raping me. This man protected me from the king’s abuse.” She had heard much in the last few days and was very glad Joffrey would not be abusing anybody any more. When she was just a girl she loved him but now she was a woman, never more so than right now, she had only contempt left to feel for him. In some ways that act of kindness by ‘her knight’ in the throne room was greater than anything else The Hound had ever done for her.

Sansa continued, “Don’t tell me this man is bad. You say you hate the atrocities of Ser Gregor. Sandor Clegane is one of his victims.” She realised what she had said and she saw how the Hound looked at her. If she ever told anyone what happened to his face he swore he would kill her and now she had told a whole room. She did not remember what happened next as she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollow Hill was several days away so I decided to move the story along instead of waiting for them to return home.


	66. Chapter 66

# Sansa X

 

When she awoke, Shae was at her bedside with Lady Smallwood, Thoros and Sandor.

“There, there, Sansa, you were very brave”, her maid said as she brushed her forehead.

“I had to do something. It wasn’t fair”. There were tears in her eyes and then to The Hound “Are you alright?”

“As fit as a fucking fiddle”, Sandor replied “Thanks to my advocate.”

He did seem to be his normal self, which was a good thing.

“If you are feeling strong enough, Thoros wants a word with you”, said the hostess “I will get the servants to prepare a bath if you want?”

“I am quite happy lying here” although she noticed her dress was torn and had some stains. I must have fallen on to the food, she thought. “But I may have one in a while. I am intrigued about what Thoros has to say.”

The cleric approached her “What I have to say is not easy and maybe not for others to hear.” He looked at the other 3.

“I trust all here” Sansa affirmed.

“But I do not. It is of the gravest importance.”

I hope it is not something terrible tale about how bad The Hound really is, Sansa thought.

“Come on Shae, we know when we’re not fucking wanted. It’s Princess talk”, but he said in her tone that for him was almost jokey.

When they were alone, Thoros said, “What the Ghost said has been swimming around in my head and although she is always right in my experience, meaning does not tend to become apparent until after the prophecy has come true. Sometimes the reference is obvious and related to the sigil. To be honest, I did not really take note of this one until I saw Nymeria walk in.”

“What is it?” said Sansa, suddenly alert.

“A river will run green then red filled with wolves and fish. Well I assumed that foretold of a defeat for your brother presumably by the Lannisters.”

“Oh no”, did Thoros think her brother would die at Riverrun with the Tullys?

“A twin feast of celebration will end with a crown being replaced by wind. I thought it was a separate dream but a wolf at the feast reminded me how quickly she said those things together.”

“What does it mean?”

“I don’t know exactly but your brother is the wolf with a crown and it seems to say he will lose his crown. I thought it would be at Riverrun but the Red Fork is already red so why mention green unless it is the Green Fork.  Then the Green Fork becomes red near the Ruby Ford so maybe not blood. I shall have to look into the fire.”

“Please can you write the dream down for me? Do you remember the exact words?”

“As I told you, but alright.”

Sansa fell asleep while the priest went away but she found a note on the table in her room when Lady Smallwood woke her up. It seemed to contain all the prophecies he could remember. She only wanted to memorise the one Thoros had talked about but there were many about wolves, lions, sea monsters, fish and stags. Reading them all, it seemed like everyone would die.

This time Shae washed her, scrubbing her back. Sansa thought about The Hound and whether he would be upset with her or would thank her. In the room he had to be on his best, although it still was not very good, behaviour. She began to think about his strong arms protecting her but then felt his lover’s hands on her breasts. If she was honest she was drifting off and maybe Shae was trying to wake her up but she tweaked a nipple. Instinctively she brought her hands up to protect herself.

“You are getting really perky,” Shae said to her, “And your nipples were hardening. What were you thinking about?”

“It’s just cold. Shut up!”

“You are becoming a woman. Men will look at your body. You body will become excited.”

“Stop it! I just want a bath.”

“I wish I had your breasts. You are so lucky. Mine are too small.” Sansa was turning redder and redder. The woman was impudent but she was as good a friend as she had ever had.

“Oh don’t worry, little bird”, using Sandor’s name for her, “I won’t embarrass you any more but you are very beautiful and would have made a popular queen.”

“I don’t want to be a queen any more. I still want to live in a castle but look what being queen did to Cersei. I don’t think she loved Robert and that is why she became the way she is.” She knew she was talking nonsense. Most of the time Cersei seemed protective and kind towards her but bad things happened to the Queen. Maybe she not have listened to Tyrion as much. When Sansa did get back to her family, perhaps she would become like Arya and decide she was not going to be traded as part of some treaty.


	67. Chapter 67

# Catelyn V

 

Some might call her brave, others foolhardy, but she was a mother and needed to find her child. She had argued with the Tully commander but the plain fact was she heard that Ser Aenys Frey was on his way and she did not want to feel vulnerable surrounded by more Freys.

She might have had confidence that Bolton would not hold her against her will but the Frey generals she knew less well and Aenys always appeared to be scheming. Although she had lived long enough to know that looks did not always betray the man, there was no doubt in her mind that it was often a good guide. No nonsense Hosteen, a man who liked fighting even more than he liked meat, would not fool anyone for long with any success; cool calculating pragmatic Roose with his supernatural calm would never say anything without judging its effect on you first; and Aenys, a man who had the appearance of sorcerer out of Old Nan’s tales, cruel, intelligent and able to see right through people. That particular Frey was one you could imagine calling the Leech Lord back from death.

That argument might have been enough to convince the Rivermen to follow her but suggesting that Lord Hoster might like to see a granddaughter before he died was enough. Lord Tully would not know who she was either before or after any reconciliation but during it, he would … possibly.

Catelyn was very glad to leave Darry. She did not like the Freys and their soldiers. She had heard one of their soldiers say to one of hers that they were bored with raping. During the ride east she wanted to know why men in war so easily lose their fear of the Gods to indulge in such sins. The most senior knight told her that soldiering did not just attract the noble and in times of war they would take anybody. So some wanted to rape, some saw it as their due, others were caught up by the moment or wanted to belong. Often the rest would be too scared to intervene. There were always casualties caused by their own and often they were men who had spoken up.

The secret he said was strong leadership. Walder Frey obviously did not care what happened to smallfolk, especially if they were not his smallfolk. Likewise, his offspring. It seemed clear Lord Tywin was prepared to look the other way. Lord Stannis on the other hand would execute any transgressors. It did not necessarily stop the raping completely but it deterred them. He suggested her son should do the same. Catelyn shuddered at the thought of what might happens to her daughters if soldiers did capture them but soldiers were just men and the outlaws were just as bad. She requested that they speed up.

Her guess was that Arya, if she had not been captured, would travel to Maidenpool, provided she knew about it, to try to get a boat. She knew Arya could survive. Ned had told her of her daughter’s previous adventure in the environs of the Trident. And though she had not seen her since, she knew Arya must have grown wiser. It was not altogether unlikely she had attempted to go north but people always watched the Ruby Ford and even Hosteen would have checked, so travelling east was the sensible choice. They did come across a few Freys but they had nothing to report, assuming they were telling the truth.

It would be a long chase which would end either when she had something definite, like Arya herself, or at the first sight of the Tyrells heading north. Maybe her daughter would be really lucky and the Tyrrells would take her as a ward, keeping her out of the clutches of the Lannisters.


	68. Chapter 68

****

# Tyrion VII

 

“That is good” approved Tyrion absorbing the tastes and aromas of the hippocras Littlefinger had brought for them to share this evening. No doubt it was a present from Lady Olenna Tyrell, recently arrived in the capital with her granddaughter Margaery. No doubt either that Littlefinger had been given the best of the Arbor’s produce as well but it seemed he was saving that for himself or perhaps someone he considered to be more important than the acting Hand of the King.

“I know you are man who appreciates the fineries of life … which reminds me, when are you going to pay me for the labour of my employee?” Lord Baelish spoke as Ros filled his glass, “You know you put her in danger?”

“And he got me out of it” the serving woman reminded her former employer. Ros had been grateful to be out of the clutches of Cersei, who she had described as a creature of moods, some of which nobody would want to see. The redhead had been grateful many times especially after some treatment by an Essosi doctor, who Shae had recommended. It still hurt too much for her to provide any oral pleasure, but she was more confident that the injuries in the palace dungeons would not completely ruin her looks.

“Ros works for me now. Maybe she will become a rival to you. I am surprised you did not value her more.” Tyrion was referring to the fact that Lord Baelish had not even bothered to see his former manager. This subject was probably embarrassing for his current bed mate so he changed it to something more political.

“What do you make of the Tyrell women?” Tyrion asked, “You know them as well as any here.”

“Margaery is a lovely girl but ambitious. I expect she will be trying to seduce Tommen right now”, replied Littlefinger.

She was a beauty but probably wasted on his nephew, “The only girl Tommen has ever shown an interest in is Myrcella.”

“I’d watch that if I were you”, cautioned Petyr, “especially with …”

It was hard to tell if he was being serious or mischievous so the dwarf shook his head. “I mean Tommen has shown no attraction to the opposite sex or his own gender, before you ask.”

“Margaery wants to be loved …” Well there is nothing wrong with that, thought Tyrion.  “… but not by a king, by the people. I mean all people. Do you see the problem?”

Tyrion thought he did. “Cersei” he groaned. His sister was certainly not concerned if the small folk loved her, but if she saw Margaery gaining popularity, she might fall into one of those moods Ros had mentioned. 

“Indeed”, Petyr nodded his head, “As for The Queen of Thorns, she is well named. I think she would rather negotiate with you than Ser Kevan, or is it Lord Kevan now?”

Tyrion let that one pass although he had been pleased Kevan had sided with him on the Myrcella issue and told Cersei not to bother him while he was at war. The Starks really had let them off with all the reports showing that when the Young Wolf eventually left The Crag he woulkd be heading east rather than south. However what would happen when Kevan reached Riverrun was anybody’s guess. 2 of Tyrion’s cousins were still being held there and it would be likely Petyr would have a long wait before he returned to his childhood home. If he had thought of it earlier, he could have sent Petyr to negotiate before his uncle arrived with an army.

“I think I would rather that Lady Olenna negotiates with me as well.” agreed Tyrion. He could honestly say he believed himself a better negotiator than his uncle and this would be tricky as the Tyrells held so many cards. They were bringing food to the capital giving all the credit to the young would be Queen, and their troops were all over the city showing far better behaviour then those whose loyalty lay with his family.

Then there was the problem of his deal with Dorne. It seemed particular poor now. It had upset Cersei which was a bonus and got Myrcella to safety, but the Dornish had not arrived in time to prove useful and yet had taken many concessions. The relevant one to the Tyrells was a seat on the small council. Apparently the Red Viper Oberyn Martell would be coming to King’s Landing and Olenna and Mace would not be happy to see him. At least Tyrion’s father was dead so maybe Oberyn could get on better with the Lannisters.

 “She will not be amused to be kept waiting. And don’t try small talk with her. She says she hates time wasters and if you are not careful her tongue may cut you in half”, continued Littlefinger.

“Too late, that’s already happened”, self-mockery could always disarm. “Arrange a meeting for us next week and make sure it is in the afternoon. I am rarely at my best in the morning. Let’s finish the bottle. Pour me another one, Ros.”


	69. Chapter 69

# Cersei IX

 

Cersei was fuming. Why did not anyone take her seriously? She was supposed to be Regent. She had even got Tommen to make an explicit demand of Tyrion who had dismissed it with the claim that Oberyn Martell was on his way. He was not even bringing Myrcella! And Kevan had failed to back her. Now more than ever she needed Tommen under her control.

Almost as bad was the arrival of the young Tyrell trollop. So sweet, so good, so pretty, so young, so not going to stick her claws in Tommen. She had seen her sneaking up to Tommen’s room by taking the breakfast tray off the serving girl. When she and Jaime were Tommen’s age they were sexually active but that was just a twin thing. Besides, Tommen was not nearly as mature as his parents had been. To the best of her knowledge her other children were or had been virgins.

Again she thought of Fake Arya. Maybe it was time she stopped thinking of her like that and put her to use. The real Arya was probably untameable, but Sansa would have made an excellent wife. Compliant and seemingly slow of wit, they would have made a fine and beautiful pair, capable of producing stunning children. She could spend the rest of her life ruling if only Kevan was out of the way. Maybe Lord Varys would know how to get in touch with the Faceless Men. If Cersei could plant Jeyne - she had forgotten her House - in Tommen’s room and make him fall in love with the pretty northerner, perhaps with the aid of a love potion if Maester Pycelle had one, she could Tommen believe marriage was a bad idea.

“How do you fancy seducing a king, Arya?”, she proposed.

“What do you mean, your Grace?”

“You know the king, my son, I presume?” Let me take this slowly, she thought.

“Yes, ma’am”, Fake Arya was always so polite.

“He’s very lonely and you are such a sweet girl. I am going to release you into his service. I want you to become his personal servant. Think about what may make him happy all the time. Agree with him, praise him.”

“Suck his cock, your Grace?” Polite, but all that time spent in a brothel …

“Only if he asks. I want him to fall in love with you. I know you know how to make a man feel good about himself.” Littlefinger is useful after all, she thought. “But understand this, you can never marry him. What I promise is that I will start calling you Jeyne”, the girl smiled as if remembering a pleasant incident from her past, “and so will everyone else. You will eventually marry a suitable Lord or heir from the Westerlands. I will even hint that you are my friend provided you do everything I tell you. Is that clear to you?”

“Yes, your Grace.”

“I will want you to behave in a certain manner towards Lady Margaery.”

“I don’t really know her, ma’am.”

“You will and whatever I ask of you, you will be under my complete protection.”

“What about my usual duties, your Grace?”

“Well I have not released you yet … Jeyne. So …” Cersei spread her legs and lifted up her gown, “put your exquisitely trained tongue between my legs and don’t stop until I tell you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	70. Chapter 70

# Sansa XI

 

Sansa was awoken by Shae, “My lady, I have heard some disturbing things from the men. They say Lord Beric and the red priest will ransom you and they don’t care who to.”

Sansa could not get her head around this so queried, “What do you mean?”

“I was drinking with the men and we got to talking. I had noticed those 2 deep in conversation and asked what it might be about.”

“And they just told you!” exclaimed Sansa in disbelief as her mind began to process the information.

“My skills are not just physical, you know.” Sansa chided herself for thinking Shea must have offered them something. “There are few men I can’t charm.”

“I believe you”, the princess apologised although she was quite amazed the courtesan had read her mind.

“No matter, little bird. They said they would let Sandor and me go but you were too valuable. They said it would probably be to your brother but if someone wanted to pay more.”

“Even the Lannisters? They hate the Lannisters. My father sent Lord Beric here in the first place. Doesn’t he remember? Surely Thoros won’t listen to him?” reasoned Sansa.

“These are men on a mission. Men with a belief. I even spoke to that young blacksmith and he said he was signed up to their cause. What is important to them is coin to buy weapons and armour so they can defend the smallfolk.”

“I am sure my brother will help them. Just take me to Riverrun.”

“Do you trust them?”

“Let’s talk to Lady Smallwood. I trust her.”

They spoke to Ravella Smallwood and since Beric and Thoros were still awake, she spoke to them and returned with her thoughts.

“I offered to look after you here. It is not really safe but I wanted to test them. They had no problem with you, Shae, but, princess, they would not contemplate you staying here. They said you were too important. I think they mean to keep you with them whether you will or not. It is up to you but if you want to leave on your own, I can help.”

“On my own?”, Sansa had already learnt that knights had no honour, maybe it was true of lords as well.

Shae assured her, “No, my lady, let me find Sandor. He was drunk earlier but has been asleep for a few hours.”

“Wait!” instructed Ravella. There is a secret escape passage from my room. You have to climb down some stairs so you will both need a torch. It comes up right in the exact middle of the wood to the west under the biggest oak tree. There are a couple of doors so here are the keys. When you exit the hatch, throw the keys back in and make sure the hatch is well hidden. Don’t lock the doors.”

A couple of hours later, well before dawn, the women emerged from the tunnel, a long dark dirty walk and sometimes crawl, into the described location. Sandor had been very grumpy but Shae had persuaded him he needed to protect his little bird. He was already waiting for them.

“Fuck’s sake. I actually liked them and oh my head feels like someone’s striking an anvil inside it”, he said as he and Shae moved some soil and leaves over the hatch. “I was going to ask for money myself.”

Sansa was not amused even if the Hound was joking, but maybe he had saved her again. She decided that if he did forego any payment, although she remembered he had all her jewels – well not all, because Shae had earned some back -, she would reward him, maybe with a kiss and a song. 

“On to Riverrun”, he declared when they had finished, and they climbed aboard Stranger.  


	71. Chapter 71

# Gendry VII

 

Gendry who had slept in Acorn Hall’s smithy was woken by Hot Pie. It was not often the rotund baker’s boy was up before him but he said Thoros had told him to fetch him.

“I figured you’d be here”, said Hot Pie, “There’s all kinds of commotion. The princess has disappeared and they want you and Nymeria to help hunt for her.”

“Right now?” He had been drinking with Thoros of Myr only a few hours ago. Thoros kept on mentioning how he resembled King Robert and wondered if he could drink as well as him. Apparently not. “Give me a minute, I need a piss.”

As Gendry relieved himself, the baker said “I’ll miss this place. Good food – well better than we’ve been eating for a while. I think I’ll make some cakes for Lady Smallwood. I don’t think they’re too pleased with her.”

“Why so?”

“Well how did they leave the castle without her men noticing? She has guards. The Hound left by the front gate but the 2 women weren’t with him.”

“Shea left as well? The men will be disappointed.”

Gendry put his cock away and encouraged Nymeria to follow him leaving Hot Pie to amble to the kitchen. Parties went off in all directions. Thoros told Gendry that since Nymeria knew Sansa, she should be able to pick up her scent so they should circle the castle. Because of the direwolf’s combat abilities the pair were allowed to go on their own. It was still morning when Nymeria barked.

A couple of minutes investigation led Gendry to find the hatch and the tunnel but then he started to think. If he told them about the tunnel, Lady Smallwood might be in even bigger trouble and he knew what the Brotherhood considered justice. Before any of his fellow searchers could find him, because they may have heard the wolf, he covered up the hatch once more and moved a few trees away before instructing Nymeria to bark persisitently.

A few minutes later one of the other search parties arrived and one of them announced, “Yes I see. There’s a trail left by that big horse.”

Gendry was grateful for this bit of luck. Although they had been teaching him to track, he had been too deep in thought to notice the signs before. Hopefully he could lead them in the opposite direction to the big oak. One of the men ran back to the castle to ask for further instructions. Shortly after Lord Beric and Thoros arrived.

“It will need both us to bring down the Hound”, explained Beric, “I curse myself for being so stupid. He wants the reward himself. Maybe he was hiding them in his baggage.”

Lord Beric’s young squire, Ned, piped up, “I tried to see Sansa last night.”

“That was bold of you”, said his knight.

“I wanted to see MORE of Sansa myself”, chipped in one of the other men, much to Gendry’s distaste.

“Well I didn’t. I mean … I just wanted to speak to her as our families have some shared history”, defended Ned.

“Go on” said Beric.

“Anyway the whore blocked my path saying that The Hound didn’t want her seeing little boys. She led me away but told me how he had smuggled Sansa out of King’s Landing in a sack.”

“I knew it”, said Gendry rather too quickly, “That must have been how it happened. Hot Pie told me the guards saw The Hound leave with a lot of baggage.”

Thoros eyed him suspiciously while Beric said, “Anyway, we have decided to follow her with the wolf and, with our horses, we should be able to catch them." They left with a party of 5: Beric, Thoros, the tracker, Gendry led by Nymeria. When they stopped, Gendry, who had been having reservations about this whole expedition, had an idea. He did not know whether it would work but it was worth a try. A little apart from the others he whispered to Nymeria.

“Look girl, I don’t know whether you can understand me …”, although many things had led him to believe she did, “ … but Sansa belongs in a castle, not in the dirt like Arya …”, at the sound of that name the direwolf’s ears pricked, “… and the rest of us. I’m not saying Arya belongs in the dirt but she is comfortable with it. That Sansa is a proper princess. I think she is safer with The Hound than us. We’re always being attacked. We protect the smallfolk not princesses. Now, listen girl! Go and hunt. I know you’re not hungry, but go and don’t come back for a few days. Go on, girl!”

And with that Nymeria disappeared into the trees. Gendry made as if to chase after her, but tripped himself up and fell in the mud.

“Hey!” shouted the lord “Where’s she gone?” Then, turning to Gendry, after the scout gave chase on his horse, he added, “What did you say to her? Thoros saw you talking.”

“Just dog talk. Like girl this, girl that. She smelt something and ran off. Didn’t you see me try to stop her?”

“I saw you trip.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Gendry realised that he was putting a big guilty sign over his head. “She just went so quickly. She’s done it before.”

“I suppose she has, but this is a bad time and we need her.” Beric walked away in disgust.

They waited until the tracker returned without success and then resumed the hunt at a much more leisurely pace. If Nymeria returned tomorrow, Sansa and the others would have a half day’s lead and The Hound would probably know how to cover their tracks. Eventually they would give up. Considering how had fought for them, he was surprised how suspicious they still were of him. He would have to make it up to them. At Hollow Hill he could fashion weapons and armour fit for the Kingsguard. And now he knew how much Nymeria understood him, which brought a big grin to his face.


	72. Chapter 72

# Arya XXVI

 

They had left the Kingsroad yesterday and were continuing to ride so fast that, if anyone had thought about following them, they would have been long gone before any enemies decided to chase. Arya knew they were travelling north but where to Jaqen would not say.

She thought about what had happened a few days ago. While she was riding towards an inn so the horses could have some water and a rest, she suddenly saw Sansa coming forward to hug her. She fell off her horse. Yes it was the time when she was not feeling so well, but it came as a shock to her. Normally Jaqen left her when he went an inn leaving her to tend to their mounts, bringing her a little food and water, although she would quite happily have had some beer and wine if just to feel less like a child. That time however, he had had to carry her in, enquiring as to what was wrong. She did not tell him about her vision, but why should she? He never told her about anything, just to keep practising.

All the time Jaqen wanted her to pretend to be a boy again. She had the clothes but he wanted her to sound like a boy, first with her own accent and then in this stranger more expansive common one. He had cut her hair. She asked him why she could not change faces like him. All he would say was “A girl is not ready”, “A girl has to learn”, “A girl has to become no-one.” What did that last one even mean? She heard it lot from The Waif and had said it a lot herself but she could not work it out, and as usual Jaqen was all mysterious about it. He had also given her a parchment with maps and information about some far away place which she was supposed to memorise as if it were her own home. Luckily she was a quick studier and almost faultless when he quizzed her.

“Your eyes went strange before you fell off”, he informed her at the inn while she recovered. She had not questioned that statement at the time but thinking back on it, how did he know? She was behind him so unless he could see through the back of his head … Maybe that was it! Faceless and Many Faced were the same thing. The other face was in the back of his head and it was faceless because you could not see it. Then he would just rotate it to the front to change person. Perhaps everyone had a head like that and they just did not know. No-one had ever looked. Next time she had a mirror she would search for her extra eyes. That was stupid because she had seen plenty of bald men but perhaps you needed magic to make it appear.

They stopped suddenly when Jaqen spotted some boys sitting on a wall of one of many fields. One particular boy was quite smartly dressed, not a lord but not a peasant either, maybe his father was a merchant or a well to do farmer. The war had not reached here because they were just hanging about unaccompanied. Arya thought they were probably between about 10 and 12 and looking for mischief.

“How would you lads like to earn a penny?” asked Jaqen. Of course they answered yes. “You in the clothes”, it was clear to all who he meant, “How would you like some better ones?”

“What? I like mine.”

“All you have to do is take off your clothes behind that wall and I shall give you and all your friends a penny. Take them all off and take my coat.”

“This better not be some kind of trap and I want two pennies.”

“You are getting his clothes”, he said, pointing to Arya.

“He looks a bit dirty.”

“Why you …” and Arya drew a dagger.

“A man should be nice to these young men, Theo”, admonished Jaqen.

“Don’t worry we’ll take them off for you, ser” volunteered the biggest of the other boys.

“Alright I’m going.” The boy climbed to the other side and came back over the wall in Jaqen’s coat. Fortunately it hid his nudity.

“Your turn” he said to Arya.

To help her avoid embarrassment if anyone tried to peek at her changing, even though she was pretending to be a boy, Jaqen offered to show the others a magic trick after demanding the return of the coins the boy had filched from his pockets and was now trying to hide in his hand, which was a useful reminder for her to check for her own coin and his. Fortunately none of the real boys looked at her and she kept her eyes on the wall at all times. She would not have minded if Jaqen had peeked. Even though she was only a little older than the group over the wall, she already felt that only men interested her. She was too mature for boys.   

The boy wearing the coat was the same height as her although a little heavier so she kept the belt, but at least there was room to hide her breasts. When they were all changed and the coins distributed, Jaqen advised the company, “Remember to tell anyone you swapped clothes with a mummer or I’ll know. I could be anyone”, and suddenly they all gasped. Arya guessed he had changed faces again.

Later, trotting on the path, Jaqen said, “A girl needs a new belt. A belt that says less about a girl”, indicating the Frey family symbol. She halted.

“No need” she replied and reversed the belt so only the flat leather side was showing. “Now it’s a Faceless belt”, and they both laughed.    


	73. Chapter 73

# Tyrion VIII

 

“This must be even more of a surprise for you then it is for me, Lord Tyrion”, stated the Queen of Thorns. She had indeed brought some very fine alcohol from The Arbor, a rich wine deep purple in colour which could make your head swim quickly. A poor choice if you are trying to dull my senses, thought Tyrion. The power of the Arbor Gold crept up on you, but this was like a sledgehammer. Why was he trusting her anyway? She may be small, only about half a foot taller than him, and looked older than she was, but her tongue and claws dripped poison and she was drinking more easily than him.

“We Lannisters are used to power. Even me.”

“If you connected us we might serve as King Robert’s legs and yet we are deciding the future of the realm”, she posited, “Our brains are not dulled by battle.”

“Well, actually mine is so maybe I have more perspective. We are here because we are considered the most suitable people to advance our House’s case.”

“That’s why I’m here. You’re here because your father is dead, your uncle is elsewhere, your brother is a prisoner, the king is a child and his mother is … not the negotiating type.”

“So that DOES make me the most suitable, then”, reasoned Tyrion taking a sip.

“Last one standing, or sitting is more than truth. So we have 2 seats on the small council, although I believe we should have more because of your, but not our, deal with Dorne. Fortunately Willas is a friend of Oberyn for reasons which confuse me. What possessed you to allow the Red Viper on the council?”

“I didn’t. It was supposed to be Doran.”

“The only benefit the Viper brings to the table is colour and I don’t mean his clothes. Normally I would welcome such a person, but not him. And in return they give you nothing. Maybe I am negotiating with the right person.”

“Dorne are not our enemy any more.”

“Could you imagine, if they were, that they could be bothered to march through the Reach to get to you?”

“At the time, we did not know the Ironmen would intervene.”

“I hope Lannisport is better protected than Winterfell. Once those hooligans get a taste for conquest, who knows when it will end? Robert should have wiped out the Greyjoys. But that is no matter to me. Lord Baelish quite explicitly promised us a marriage to the King.”

“To Joffrey”, Tryrion was careful to point out although why argue about it. If it was acceptable to the Tyrells and Margaery was not a bad match.

“It is not our business if you were careless enough to mislay him.” She paused, probably waiting for some emotion. “Good, I have heard he was not great loss to the Kingdoms.”

“My sister disagrees.”

“But not you, obviously. So Tommen and Margaery?”

“Tommen is very young.”

“And not too bright, I believe. I wonder why?” Obviously a barb at the relationship between his twin siblings, which he though it best to ignore.

“Just slow and steady. He’s a good boy with a good heart and more than he might appear.” There was something about Tommen that had been kept back. He suspected the reason for that had been his cruel deceased nephew.

“Good”, replied Lady Olenna with a smile, “My grand-daughter is a rare rose. I am sure they will make a fine couple. We’ll announce the engagement at once, but they won’t be married until Tommen’s next name day. Seems like we both benefit so let us discuss the rest of the debt.”

Tyrion was somewhat overwhelmed with what came next. Without notes, Olenna seemed to have a complete inventory of everything House Tyrell had provided at her fingertips. It was a lot. He had never been concerned with money having been born into extreme wealth. He naturally assumed the Royal treasury could pay for this. Luckily Willas had not taken over from Littlefinger just yet. He would need to speak to the Master of Coin, another he could not really trust despite his usefulness in creating this alliance.

However she did not want coin, she wanted to advance her house. Actually her house was Redwyne but her offspring were Tyrells and if it benefited the Tyrells it benefited the Redwynes. A third seat on the council would not leave much for future alliances and even worse it might be him who would have to give up his seat. Then he would demand his birthright of Casterly Rock if anyone would listen to a dwarf.

After a long debate, they had reached an impasse. One thing that definitely was not happening was that Cersei would marry a Tyrrell. He was relieved about this because he did not want to kill his sister, however she behaved towards him, but he was absolutely certain if they married her against her will, his life would be very short if he did not act first. Fortunately Olenna was of the opinion that her sons would be wasted on a “possibly barren old tart”. He would love to repeat that description of Cersei to others and he was sure he would.

The Queen of Thorns let out a big sigh, “Well that was not what I hoped. One more thing, when Margaery becomes Queen, she becomes Regent in her husband’s name.”

“You cannot be serious, Lady Ollena?”

“What about me leads you to think that? She has her majority and will be duty bound to act in the young king’s interest.”

“Because Kevan would throw me in the Blackwater with Joffrey if my sister didn’t do that first.”

“So I should wait for Kevan. I am disappointed. I had heard you were a brave little imp.”

“And I had heard you were smart little queen”, not one of his best retorts.

“About that third small council seat … and your debt to us …”

The Queen of Thorns was making the same throw but had somehow weighted the dice. Tyrion reflected he should not have drunk any wine.


	74. Chapter 74

# Cersei IX

 

The Queen Mother knew it was going to happen and Tyrion had done her the courtesy of briefing her but the announcement at the small council meeting still grated with her. She gave such a smile through clenched teeth as so scare anyone who dared question her about it. She had come to believe due to a childhood meeting with a witch that Margaery was here to end her reign. If she did not do something about it, she would. One bonus was that the marriage would not take place until Tommen’s name day and that was 4 months away. She was surprised the Queen of Thorns had not insisted on it immediately. Why was she waiting? Did she have another plan? What was Tyrion not telling her?

And what was that Redwyne bitch doing there, anyway? She was not on the council. Mace Tyrrell was already sitting there in place of Lord Tarly who had been busy recapturing the Riverlands taking back Duskendale or about to take it back. She had not really paid attention with her mind focused on how to defeat Olenna and her granddaughter. Lord Varys had brought news of a dragon a thousand leagues away, possibly something to do with the Targaryen girl. That was more worrying. Nobody wanted to see that dynasty return.

Back in her room she had summoned Jeyne. Apparently the Tyrell girl had been spending more and more time with Tommen. It was probably at Olenna’s insistence to check he was not as simple as he sometimes appeared. Why did that matter? If he was simple – and Cersei knew that he was gentle and introspective rather than stupid – then surely Olena would think he was someone Margaery could easily control. If he was not then it would lead to a better marriage, perhaps even a love match. The second scenario was even worse and she was determined to make sure this carriage never arrived.

Even worse Margaery had spent the night in Tommen’s bed. Nothing happened according to his servant but how long would that go on for? What if Tommen got her pregnant, if he could? Then the wedding would have to be accelerated. Knowing Tommen she was surely getting ahead of herself. The Tyrell girl had brought him a cat, a creature whose prospects were so much better now Joff was not around. She wondered how Jeyne’s own relationship with her son was going but that had not developed more than the beginnings of a friendship. At the first hint that Tommen was actually male, the girl should show more flesh, but discreetly. People love it when they see things they think they ought not to. From now on Cersei, who had always bathed the boy with the aid of one of her trusted maids, would make sure that that duty was now solely the northerner’s responsibility.

“Be forward, sit on the bed. Call him Tommen, if he does not object. I will volunteer to tutor Margaery in courtly life, accompany her when she is playing the part of the generous benefactor for the peasants. Dull I know, but I will ensure she sees as little of him as possible. Eventually we shall have to start laying traps for her to fall into. I have full confidence in you. You know what to do and tell me everything of their conversation, no matter how small. We’re going to beat this little hussy.”

Much as she craved more pleasure, Cersei sent Jeyne straight back to Tommen’s quarters with a smile. It felt good to have someone entirely on her side.


	75. Chapter 75

# Sansa XII

 

Stranger was very tired so they were just walking now. The Hound had led them across the ford at Stone Mill. Sansa was very glad she had ridden the river with Shae as the current had looked quite strong. Sandor said that he doubted the Brotherhood Without Banners would expect them to take that route. They knew they would be chased and actually Sandor said he might have to fight them. He would have to be up against the only 2 men she knew with flaming swords although she still had confidence he could beat either one in single combat.

And was that Riverrun in the distance? Maybe she just imagined she could see a castle on the water. Suddenly some soldiers came riding towards them.

“Oh hell”, exclaimed Sandor. He was clearly very tired as well and Stranger was in no fit state to run away. Almost immediately, the 3 friends found themselves surrounded. That was when Sansa noticed the wolf sigil on the uniforms.

“Well, looks like we’ve caught ourselves a Hound and his bitches.”

“What’s your name?” asked Sansa pointedly to the one who had spoken.

“What’s it to you, girl?”

“Because I want to tell my brother who insulted me?”

“And who is your brother?”

“Rob Stark, King of the North. Don’t any of you recognise me?” She took her cap off and let her long red hair flow.

“As if we’d believe …” One of the other soldiers prodded the speaker with his sword causing him to halt mid sentence. The other man whispered to him and smiled at her. She could just make out an “Oh, fuck!” before he turned back to address her again with a vastly changed tone.

“Understand, my lady, it is a time of War”, the first soldier apologised.

“Not your lady, Your Grace, I think you’ll find.”

“Your Grace”, he repeated, humbled.

It was so good to see family again after such a long time. She hugged Rob for an age and cried into his chest.

“This is my wife, Jeyne”, he said introducing a young woman much older than her with chestnut locks and a pretty, soft face.

“Jeyne, my sister Sansa.”

“Pleased to meet you, Your Grace? Honestly my dear this whole queen, princess thing is confusing. Can I just call you Sansa?”

“If I can just call you Jeyne.”

“That would be fine”, said Jeyne, relieved.

Robb suddenly got serious, “Sansa, Bran and Rickon are dead.” Now he was the one to cry. She just stood in shock.

“Theon killed them.”

“I heard Winterfall was taken but this …” and now they hugged each other as hard as they could.

“Theon, how could he?”

“I don’t know. I thought I knew him. All this time, he had all of us fooled. But how are you here.”

“It is a long story and please don’t hurt Sandor … The Hound … I owe him my life many times over. He’s not a Lannister any more.”

“I’ll tell my men to go easy, but I won’t let him escape.”

“And the woman is my best friend. Please let her ride with me.”

Robb gave the appropriate orders and soon after she saw Shae being taken towards her from the rear of the column.

“And what about mother?”, Sansa asked. She detected a grimace, “What is it, Robb?”

“Mother released the Kingslayer. Our golden piece. Many men died helping to capture him and she just let him go. And now Uncle Edmure has sent her off to Harrenhal to help find him.”

“Why would she do that?”, queried the princess with not much hope she would understand the answer.

“I don’t know. Her counsel has been vital and then she does something this stupid. Is Arya still in King’s Landing?”

“No. She never was. She escaped and then went to Harrenhal and then escaped again. Usual Arya stuff.”

He nodded, “If she had waited, Lord Bolton could have sent her back to us.”

“If she had waited, she might have died. And I met Nymeria.”

It was Robb’s turn to look astonished, “How?” Sansa did not want to give away much about the Brotherhood so she just added “In the woods by High Heart.”

“Where’s that? There’s still a lot I don’t know about the Riverlands.”

That reminded her of the prophecies. Plenty of time to talk to Robb tomorrow and the next day and the next day. Soon they would be at Riverrun and she would be reunited with her mother. Then they could try to figure out what the old woman was on about. In fact she could start thinking about the woman’s mystical dreams tomorrow. There had been no time since her escape. That night instead of her mind sifting the information she had received, she dreamt of making love to the Hound although he was wearing his helmet.


	76. Chapter 76

# Arya XXVII

 

The Stark princess had grown very familiar with the sigil since Lord Bolton had captured her but it was still a shock to her when she saw the reality of the Frey’s castles either side of the bridge.

“Why have you taken me here?” she demanded. This is precisely where she was trying to escape from going to and Jaqen had led her right to her would be family.

“A girl is afraid?”

“A girl thinks this is a stupid idea”, and then she added, “A girl is not afraid.”, although she was.

“Then a girl has no worries, especially when a girl becomes a boy.”

“How do I know you will not sell me to them?”

“A girl must learn to know what is a lie and what is not. A man says a man and a girl will cross. Is that a lie?”

Arya pondered. Where was she going to go if she did not go with Jaqen? Ride through the Ironmen to Winterfell? To discover what? If they caught her, what would they do to her? She shuddered to think. Behind her where more Freys. It was no good saying she wanted adventure and then to go crying back to mother as soon as it got really dangerous. Often before, she had got caught up in the moment but on this occasion she had time to think. She thought, but not for long.

“No” she said with conviction.

“Then a boy will follow?” he asked. She nodded, slightly ashamed of herself.

“A girl should never be afraid to think.”, Jaqen told her.

“But what about boy?”, she smiled and they laughed.

When they arrived at the castle, they had to pay a steep toll. The collector on the eastern side of the river said they always charged more when the river was so high. Arya suspected that they always charged more, a theory reinforced when they reached the western gate after passing under the central tower. The gate was closed.

“I’m sorry, mate. Time of war. Lord Frey says nobody gets out without a little contribution”, said one of the guards.

“We’ve already paid”, said Arya furious at the injustice.

“Orders is orders, little man. Of course if somebody else wants to come in and we open the gate, you could make a bolt for it, but I warn you those up in the gatehouse can be trigger happy. Why, just last week …”

“Spare us your stories”, interrupted an unamused Jaqen.

“What with you being foreign … If you were local we could give you a discount.”

Arya attempted her best Frey accent, not the one she had been practicing, “I used to squire for Ser Hosteen. He gave me this belt”, she said.

He peered at her, “Ain’t nothing special about a plain belt.”

“Stupid me. I put it on wrong this morning”, and she twisted it to show its face.

“That is a fine one.”

“A personal present from Lord Hosteen and when he gets back from the War, I’ll tell him you charged me unfairly”, she felt a rush of confidence.

“I see”, said her suddenly bested adversary, “Well what are you waiting for, open the gate”, he shouted.

Safely on the other side of the Green Fork, Jaqen said, “Once more a girl takes a risk.”

“Not really, well not much of one. I mean, is a gatekeeper really going to look that closely at Elmar? When we were in the open land, people might have wondered where such a fancy belt had come from so that’s why you told me to keep it hidden. When we walked through the castles, there were probably many who know him well because they see him and his belt every day, but a common soldier like that one does not spend his time looking at little boy’s belts.”

“A man is almost impressed.”

“A man ought to be.”

“And what if such a soldier had previously been a boy’s guard?”, suggested Jaqen, “Or had the brains to wonder why there were 2 knights either side of the Towers. Might a soldier not have expected a Crakehall boar instead?”

Arya could feel her face turning red, “And how did a man end up in a cage with Rorge and Biter?”, she snapped.


	77. Chapter 77

# Sansa XIII

 

Last night, Sansa was feeling a little rebuffed. Robb, Edmure and Brynden had to discuss important matters and suggested she go to bed and get some rest, but she was the only one of them with insight into what might be happening in the capital. She knew Cersei and Tyrion much better than any of them and had even heard things about Ser Kevan that were probably more accurate than what these men knew. The Blackfish had been guarding his aunt in the remote Eyrie, her uncle it was said was not a very serious man and too fond of the ladies, and her brother was only a couple of years older than her and had never even been to the capital, but they told her to go to bed like a good little girl.

Worse than that, they were holding the Hound prisoner, although only because he had been a Lannister man and not for anything specific. No-one wanted to discuss the prophecies. Thoros thought they were important and he was a clever man, much cleverer than those three. Much as she loved her family she thought her mother, the incredibly annoying Arya and Bran, Gods rest his soul, were the most quick witted but compared with the people she had met in the capital they were nothing. People like Cersei and Varys were devious. Littlefinger could not be trusted whatever he said and though The Imp seemed to have a good heart, his mind was as sharp as any and acted for his family.

She sat poring over the parchment Thoros had written on, copying the words of the wise woman down however little sense they made to her now in the hope that the exercise would trigger her thoughts. The prophecy upper most in her mind was the one the priest had pointed out, the one about Robb losing his crown. She would definitely need to bring that to her brother, tomorrow. Surely he would be alright if he just avoided the Green Fork. Maybe if she had some maps she could work out what was best for him. She added the extra prophecies about the ghost – Jon’s direwolf was called Ghost – but not about the boy who did not know who he was. That could have referred to any of the younger brotherhood: the boy who came to see her, the baker, the blacksmith and there were a few others who she had not met.

“Well, what do you think?” she said to Robb, the following morning. He had summoned her but seemed very uncomfortable and pleased to be distracted by what she had to show him.

“Looks like a load of nonsense to me. I have no plans to fight a battle at the Green Fork and what celebration? Maybe the birth of my first child.”

“See, you are already thinking.”

“I like the one about the wolf going fishing under the table and taking the bait in order to lure a lion into his trap. You marked that one with a cross, why?”

“Thoros said that had already happened.”

“That must have been when I caught the Kingslayer. The Twins looks like a table and I used the Crossing to split my forces. Are there any ones about how I kill Theon?”

Something he had just said he had indeed caused the wheels in her brain to turn, but back to his question, “There is one about a wolf and a sea monster.”

“And a boy who is not a boy.”

“Arya pretended to be a boy when she escaped. The blacksmith told me.”

“Don’t be silly”, chastised Robb, “Arya’s just a little girl. What could she possibly do?”

“She’s grown up since you last saw her, as have I. You weren’t there to see father executed. I had to watch. I saw his head on a spike. It makes you grow up. It made me not believe in fairy tales any more.”

Robb stood up and gave her a hug. “I know, I know, I am sorry. When I look at how I’ve grown – me, a married man – I forget you are becoming a woman and even Arya might have become less wild.”

“I would not put a wager on that just yet”, if I did wager, thought Sansa.

“Mother has a bunch of Tullys trying to find her. Apparently Roose Bolton was sending her to the Freys to get married but you know Arya. If only Bran and Rickon could have grown up as well …”, said the King of the North sadly.

That was it. She had it now. The cogs had arrived in place. Thoros had missed out a crucial word. Suddenly, despite everything, she was excited.

“Twin celebration!”, she blurted out.

“What?” This must have confused Robb because a second earlier they had been talking about the deaths of their 2 young brothers.

“It should say ‘A twin feast of celebration.'”

“I don’t know how that affects anything.”

She explained how the exact wording was very important and that sigils were often used to refer to people. Obviously he already knew that but it was important because ‘twin’ could mean Frey. Watching the Tourney in honour of her father had taught her a lot about heraldry. After listening to what she had to say, he replied.

“Last night the Blackfish, Edmure and I came up with a plan to win back the Freys and we are thinking about suggesting a new double marriage since I reneged on my promise and Arya has gone missing again. We may propose Edmure choose one of Walder’s granddaughters as a bride and the Freys choose a suitable husband for you.”

Sansa was dumbstruck.


	78. Chapter 78

# Gendry VIII

 

Gendry sat alone with his ale. Even Hot Pie had gone upstairs. A couple of the women had persuaded the men, some of whom including Gendry had suggested he was too young for them, that their special services was just what the baker needed after his titanic struggle with the lizard lion and the loss of his leg. Hot Pie had tried to give Gendry all the credit, but that was a better story. The blacksmith did not know why he was one of the few not taking advantage of the offer of free sex especially as he was still viewed with such suspicion by the 2 leaders that he could not even talk to them. Not that he was in the mood. Nymeria was off roaming because they would not let her in either The Peach or its stable.

A curly haired girl haired girl with blue eyes, Bella, kept pressing him every time she came back downstairs. He had told the other girls to go away but, with her, part of him did not want to. One of the other men said they looked like brother and sister but that was nonsense as the adjective most used about him was stocky and she certainly was not that. If he had not let his hair grow out a bit, probably not good for a smith, then apart from the dark colour probably even that would not look similar.

The alcohol had begun to work its enchantment and he was not quite sure why he had relented but all of a sudden he was on a bed with Bella removing his shirt kissing his face and licking his body. “Such muscles” she admired.

She worked her way down to his breeches. It must have been clear to her he was inexperienced and she was taking the lead. It seemed to him like a dream that he was powerless to stop. The inn had been very noisy but now all he could her was her body and mouth as she fondled his balls and licked and gripped his shaft.

“Not getting there today? Would you like to see my tits?” She was only wearing one item of clothing and as she pulled it over her head she revealed her almost bare cunt followed by her breasts. “That’s better”, the prostitute said as she climbed back on top and leaning over so one of her nipples was dangling in front of his mouth. “You can suck if you want?”

Gendry felt that he must have seemed very slow as she almost pushed her teat into his mouth like he was a baby. “My mother always used to do that.”

Gendry heard himself say “To you?”

She laughed as the grip tightened and the speed of her hand on his cock increased, “No, silly, men … but I suppose to me as well but not in quite the same way.”

He was definitely feeling different now and she could tell. She did keep looking around the room and after kissing him and sliding her pussy against his manhood, she got up.

“It’s no good she said. I can’t see it anywhere. Let me go ask. I shall be back in a minute. Don’t go anywhere.” She popped her dress back over her head and was gone a few minutes.

“The things going on it those rooms …” She shook her head in disbelief and stripped bare once more. “Well there’s nothing to be done. I’ll just have to pray to the Mother and hope it’s alright” as she guided him in. “Normally”, she went on, “We have a fresh sheath in every room, but tonight has been so busy. And we’re not getting paid so remember that if we ever need your help?”

What was she going on about? All he could think about at the moment was that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and his cock was being gripped like never before and without hands.

“See, I’d let you fuck me in the arse, ‘cept I’m a good girl and I don’t do that kind of thing.” It was then he noticed the seven pointed star on a chain around her neck. He had not been religious himself until he saw Hot Pie’s resurrection, although he did used to carry a smaller hammer himself in recognition of the Smith, but surely a professional whore was not approved by the church, or maybe it was just the Sept he had been forced to attend as a boy.

“Now promise me you’ll … oh too late”, she started as he felt himself orgasm inside a girl for the first time.

“I’ll have to pray extra hard to the Mother tonight.”, but she didn’t look disappointed. “Next time, you do some of the work. You look strong enough to put me anywhere. I bet that’s the first time you have ever fucked royalty.”

He was confused but she nodded and went on to explain, “Keep it quiet but King Robert’s my father.”

Finally he found his voice, “That’s ridiculous. You don’t look anything like King Joffrey.”

“Neither did my mother and anyway it’s King Tommen now. Didn’t you know?”

“I am not big on kings”, he admitted. They were all over privileged lazy good for nothings in his book.

“So King Robert came here a lot when he was usurping”, she seemed proud of herself for using that last word, “But now I have heard the Queen has been trying to kill all my brothers and sisters. Have you got any brothers and sisters?”

Honestly, Gendry did not know.


	79. Chapter 79

# Catelyn VI

 

Though her army was tiny, it was still large enough to deter any broken men of which their were several in this devastated land. Nobody had seen a young girl or boy in Maidenpool except with what appeared to be family and none fitting Arya’s description but there had  been sightings of Jaime’s party and they were seen heading south. Fortunately, Brienne was not hard to notice.

Catelyn’s troops continued with the same strategy that they had used going east of having a quarter of the force peel off and search for signs in any wooded areas of which there were many in the Crownlands but at least it was not the Kingswood. They were easily visible but moving slowly down the road to save their energy to turn at the first sighting of an enemy. The latest search party returned with the news that they had spotted some well armed foreign looking men moving deeper into the trees.

“The Brave Companions”, sighed Catelyn.

“It would seem so”, agreed Ser Alyn Roote who knew the area better than anyone. When he had encountered them for the first time they had been in the pay of the Lannisters but not now. “We shall go in with force, My Lady.” Catelyn decided she did not like Your Grace even though her son was a king as after all Ned never was. “But you should stay behind. You can never tell if a fight might start.”

The Companions had not been in Harrenhal when Cat had been there, but she knew all the stories and how unpredictable they could be. However she had been in the lion’s den (or the stag’s den or the leech’s den) so often, she was almost beyond fear.

“No, whatever is in that wood, I will face with you. Besides they must listen to me.”

They came across 2 circles of men with the inner ones guarding Brienne and who she assumed to be a very different looking Jaime. Her guard outnumbered them but these were men whose mere sight could invoke instant nightmares.

“What do you want?”, said their leader, “I warn you the rest of our friends are close.”

“Me!”, shouted the man sat in the river.

“I am Catelyn, mother of King Robb Stark.”

A man missing a nose moved towards her saying, “Imagine the bounty on her. Imagine fucking a Queen. Much better than …”

“Shut up, you fucking idiot”, barked what she assumed to be his commander and then turning around to face his own men, he said “We’re being paid by The King of the North, remember.”

“News to me”, shouted Jaime, “Please take me home. Don’t let the nasty woman take me away and rape me.”

He’s as disgusting, yet somehow as sexy, as ever, thought Catelyn, for a moment until she remembered he had crippled Bran.

“I’ve come from Harrenhal and before that Riverrun, looking for the Kingslayer”, she told them.

“My orders are to capture him”, replied the Companion.

“And when you captured him, Lord Bolton’s orders were to send him back to Riverrun, so we’re just saving you the trouble.”

“Her as well?”, meaning Brienne obviously. Where was Ser Cleos?

“If you choose to fight there will be a lot of death. If you stand down then whatever Lord Bolton promised to pay you, we will add half as much again.”

“Do you mind if we consult Lord Vargo?”, asked The Goat’s lieutenant.

“Lord who?”, shouted the Kingslayer, who it seemed had to be part of everything. One of the Companions hit him. Catelyn was secretly pleased.

“And risk being outnumbered. I prefer to negotiate now. Ser Alyn.”, she nodded. As he signalled a dozen men lifted their bows and pointed them at the leader of the gang.

“He’s nearby. If I’m killed, he might just become a lion. They’ve just taken Duskendale I hear and are marching on Harrenhal. If Lord Bolton hasn’t left, he’s an idiot.”

“I thought you said …”, and Jaime received another gift of a fist.

“Alright. Let me think. Lord Roose offered us 2,000 gold dragons to bring him back to Harrenhal.”

“I am very sorry. Are you a little deaf? I am sorry I don’t know your name?”, inquired Catelyn.

“Urswyk.”

“Urswyk, I just told you I have been to Harrenhal so I know Lord Bolton offered you 1,000 gold dragons. I don’t know what my brother offered him but let me assume, he took 200 so how does 1,600 sound, more than enough to send every one of you back to Essos happy.”

“2,000 or Lord Vargo won’t be happy.”

“1,500 and it will drop 100 every time you bargain. We could just kill you now.”

“Alright, alright 1,600 it is and you get to live as well. Put it in writing.”

Catelyn fumbled in her bags for some parchment and wrote ‘I promise to pay Vargo Hoat and the Brave Companions 1,600 gold dragons’ and signed it Catelyn Tully Stark.

“I don’t carry a seal with me but my signature will be recognised by son and my brother.”

She handed it over to Urswyk who read it and indicated to his men to let them pass to collect the 2 captives. That was the end of the negotiation. After more smart remarks from the Kingslayer during which he ‘accidentally’ kicked the man who had punched him, they left quickly. No doubt the Brave Companions followed them just in case. Brienne told her about Arya, which just led to Catelyn shaking her head. They had followed her to the Quiet Isle but saw Meryn Trant, who she had learnt was a fugitive so avoiding the Lannisters, and the other girl travelling downriver presumably on their way to Gulltown and Essos, or maybe the Vale. That would be more logical if they planned to ransom Arya to her sister maybe in return for Ser Meryn’s asylum.

They hurried back to Maidenpool where Catelyn persuaded Lord Mooton, his family, servants and remaining guards to join them on a river trip back to Riverrun. They would have to deal with the Ruby Ford when they got there, hopefully avoiding Roose’s retreat if Urswyk’s thinking was correct. His men guarded the northern bank but hopefully the Freys would be long gone from Darry. She had also ordered her soldiers to search for any smallfolk, especially children, who could escape with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to money GRRM is all over the place, as has been discussed elsewhere. Almost any value is give is bound to be inconsistent with the previous one. I am sort of going with 1 gold dragon = $500 although it is so vague it could be half or double. It cost Sandor 2 or 3 dragons to use Lord Harrenhal's ferry in the book and given that it had dozens of men risking their lives, I can't really see it being much less than $1000.


	80. Chapter 80

# Cersei X

 

“So how angry was she?”, enquired the Queen Mother with glee.

“Not as angry as when she knocked the breakfast tray out of my hand a couple of days ago, Your Grace”, replied her young co-conspirator, “But when she found us playing in bed together, that was in front of Tommen so she just bit her lip.”

“Actually bit her lip?”

Jeyne nodded.

“I hope she drew blood. What were you playing in bed?”

“Oh just some children’s game that I used to play with Sansa, ma’am. You have to copy the other person’s actions and then whoever loses has to tell a secret.”

“Ah yes, I remember. I never lost. It was too delicious to learn secrets although I don’t suppose Tommen’s are too interesting?”

“We only played it once and I let him win.”

“Aren’t you the smart girl? However play it more and eventually he might say something unguarded about Margaery or Tyrion – I know he speaks to him some times while I’m out – or even that you’re his favourite servant. Be sure to blush if he says that.”

“I will try, Your Grace.”

“Has she actually told Tommen she is to marry him?”

“Haven’t you … ma’am?” Cersei could see the astonishment on her servant’s face.

“You know, Jeyne, I think it slipped my mind. I have so many important things to discuss with him. When this stupid war is finally over, I would like to get my brother married.”

“Ser Jaime?”

Cersei shot the girl the most unamused look she could conjure up, “No, of course not, you fool. My half brother.”, well he was only half a man.

“The Imp, ma’am?”

“Yes, him. What do you remember of the girl whose name you took?”

“Arya?”

“Terrible wasn’t she? Attacked poor Joff with her wolf. Anyway, wouldn’t she make a splendid wife for Tyrion? She might have grown a bit, but at least she wouldn’t have to bend down too far unlike Sansa.” Sansa and Tyrion would be even funnier, but neither of them deserved each other. The feral Stark on the other hand …

“When you visited Winterfell, Your Grace, Arya was sent to bed because she threw food at Sansa. She was always skipping lessons and when she was there she always did badly. I think she did it deliberately. She shouldn’t be a princess.”

“Of course she shouldn’t. No more than Tyrion should be the Hand”, agreed the Queen, “Although I don’t really fancy eating with her.” Cersei thought briefly about her own childhood and how rebellious she had been, but when the situation called for it she could always act as gracefully and graciously as any woman in the land and she was never the brat the little Stark girl was. Considering how much royalty abounded in the Seven Kingdoms, there was so little choice of suitable women for a King to marry - more for a King’s uncle but still not enough, especially given how Tyrion looked.

She dismissed Jeyne and prepared for a yet another day touring the capital with that do gooder flower girl. These days were never fun although she did receive much less abuse than usual from the crowd. Cersei wished she could kill any that dared insult her. She was still in black having lost a husband, a father and a son in less than a year, so surely people should be sympathetic towards her. Meanwhile, Highgarden’s Rose could dress as gaily as she chose, despite the loss of her own ‘husband’, and all the people loved her. It was sickening.

“My grandmother says that girl is your spy”, stated Margaery between handing out alms to the poor, never letting the smile fall from her face.

“Which girl?”, hissed back Cersei through the gritted teeth of her false smile.

“That dark haired mouse that lives … under Tommen’s bed and listens to everything I say.”, and ‘in’ his bed you meant, the Queen thought, although that would really give the game away.

“Really and how does Lady Olenna know? I’m sure I don’t know what goes on in your bedchambers, although surely it can’t be as varied and exciting as those that went on in Lord Renly’s.”

“King Renly’s”, Margaery tried to correct.

“You will not be surprised that I never called him that … because that wasn’t his name. Back to his bedchamber …”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

“That’s good because I don’t know anything about a mouse either. Maybe I should post a Kingsguard in the King’s bedroom at night just to check for undesirables in his bed.”

“If there were undesirables I am certain Tommy would have told you”, Margaery pointed out as excruciatingly sweetly as ever. Cersei noted the diminutive form.

Margaery continued to give gifts from The Reach. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	81. Chapter 81

# Jaqen IX

 

Jaqen had sold the horses when they reached Seagard. A man could have just stabled them but he thought that they probably would not return there and if they did he could not tell how long this particular assignment would take. With something like this it would take a few days to make a plan and maybe a few more to carry it out. There could not be any failure.

A man also had to make decisions about who he was and who he would be. Being a Faceless Man gave him many options sometimes so many that it was difficult to focus. And then there was the risk. Things could always go wrong as they did in King’s Landing but he already had the suspicion that this mission was going to be very dangerous. Maybe The Girl could be useful and he knew she would do anything he asked her to. He had to remember he was not there to be her guardian, more to be her guide.

The Girl had been in danger for so much of the previous year. Was it fair if he did use her for the Many Faced God’s own ends? But the same God said she was important. Maybe the God was protecting her anyway and, no matter what the odds, somehow she would survive. There might come a time when people went to wars over religion instead of the interests of their own Houses. Then again, they might realise that they really all shared the same religion, just different aspects. People often believed because they wanted somewhere safe for their families and themselves to go to after death. Death was the most important event of life.

A man and The Girl were now crossing Ironman’s bay to the island of Harlaw and then on to Lordsport on Pyke. The captain of the trade ship was originally going to just visit Harlaw but a man’s power of persuasion, a little extra coin and some embellishments about the delights of Pyke made sure they would avoid travelling on a local ship which he judged would be riskier if they did realise his travelling companion was female.

The Girl continued to impress with her ability and keenness to learn. If she had crossed to Braavos with his colleague, a woman would have just kept beating her until she learnt how to fight and confused her with multiple lies. No doubt it would be good training and would toughen her up, but a man preferred a gentler, more encouraging and cerebral approach. Lies and defending oneself was important but so was adapting to situations, blending in, observing and planning. In the House of Black and White she might be bruised and humiliated, but she would be confident of waking up to the identical situation in the morning. Out in the real world, life was less predictable.

“How do I piss?”, asked The Girl, “Or shit for that matter. I haven’t dared drink more than a few drops for nearly a day. I can’t keep finding barrels to hide behind and I’m not supposed to be in the hold.”

A man had not thought of this problem. What if someone were watching? They might see The Girl was missing something. “You see the bow …”

“Yes, I have seen how the men go. That is not the problem.”

“Maybe they will think a boy is so young he has nothing to show”, a man was being sarcastic but would a girl spot it?

“I am a big girl … boy now”, she protested. No, was his conclusion.

“You see the bow …”, he repeated, “Go at night. If a boy is not confident enough to sneak there on his own, then wake a man who can provide a distraction.”

“I’ll go myself, thank you, and if I were an actual boy it would not be a problem.” He could feel the anger rise in her for doubting her skills. “And in the day?”

“Discipline yourself … or find a barrel.”

“That isn’t very helpful. How many days left?”

“About 3 to Harlaw and then another day or 2 to Pyke.” He could see her visibly squirming. The girl might react even worse if he told her he intended for to stay on the ship even after landfall, but perhaps he could take to an inn with a private room.

“And what do we do when we reach Pyke? Kill some Greyjoys?”

“A boy will do as he is told. A boy will not show his true face.”

“Well then, tell me how to change faces.”

“A girl is not ready.”

That demand came more and more frequently but The Girl was not No-one and would have to wait until she was. She was so brave, she was so keen, she was so clever that a man admired her and that was a dangerous emotion for a Faceless Man, because it was one step away from beginning to care for her. And once he did that, all his masks would slip.


	82. Chapter 82

# Catelyn VII

 

Riverrun had received word of her imminent arrival and Catelyn’s heart leapt once she saw her children waiting for her with her brother and her uncle. She had always had faith in Sansa but was still proud that she had made it back to her family. Had this been The Hound’s work? If so she must thank him. She had thought this Clegane would ransom her at the very least or maybe rape or torture her. Then there was Robb and his new wife Jeyne. That was a story she would like to hear, but when she disembarked she only shared a brief hug with her children before being ushered towards her son’s quarters.

Despite its ultimate success, there had been a fair bit of serendipity about her journey. She went out to help recover the Kingslayer, got suspicious about Lord Bolton, chased after Arya, got frustrated by the Freys, chased after Arya again, found Brienne, heard Arya had gone east and finally achieved her original goal of bringing Jaime back to the castle of her birth. Jaime was taken straight to the dungeon although she had learnt to ignore his abuse, but Brienne’s path was blocked by Tully guards. Catelyn did not know why she had expected this to be a happy reunion, but then terrible things had been happening at Riverrun.

Her father had died. Catelyn knew that from the flags but she was still upset however expected it was and it did not help that her brother, the now Lord Edmure, had told her Lord Hoster had been repeatedly asking for his little Cat. This immediately put her in a bad mood which did not help her participation in the rest of the conference. Robb, Edmure, The Blackfish and Greatjon Umber sat with her around a table. At least Robb had shown some confidence in her counsel.

The stupid Karstarks had killed the Lannister twins. They were no older than Sansa and for a few minutes Catelyn felt for Kevan and his wife. She knew what it was like to lose 2 sons at once at a far away castle. Things just went from bad to worse. And Rob wanted to kill Lord Karstark reducing his dwindling allies even further. Robb should have bowed to Stannis and never attacked the Westerlands. All he had got from there was a bit of gold thanks to the Greatjon and a wife who was, politically, a nobody.

An envoy had arrived from The Twins demanding answers. At least Arya was out of their clutches. There was no way in Westeros that she was going to give Sansa to them. Was she treating her daughters differently? Arya was far more Stark than Tully, she knew, but she had still emerged from her body. Catelyn reflected again that she should have agreed a different deal, but she had no time and Walder was positively salivating at the prospect of another Stark connection. The Greatjon had offered his family although, she noted, not his son and heir so it looked like just Edmure would have to endure marriage to a Frey. When they told her who, she remembered the conversation at Darry.

At this point Catelyn decided to mention Jaime, who was all they had to bargain with now. Fortunately Robb was not too hard on her over this as he wanted his sisters safe as much as she did. Kevin was inevitably going to lay siege to Riverrun. Could it hold out? Let us pray the Gods send us more water in the river, she thought, but because of the War they were already lacking supplies. Robb wanted to set off North soon and she would have to go with her. Maybe Sansa could stay at Riverrun or be sent to The Eyrie not that she had any faith that Lysa would agree to that.

All were agreed especially with the news of Duskendale that an attack on King’s Landing after Stannis had failed was folly. What they hoped for was a negotiation which would lead to all parties regaining their lands. There were of cause problems other than Kevan’s probable desire for revenge such as Robb’s refusal to bow to a Lannister king and more importantly the Ironmen’s occupation of The North. While the Tullys sided with her over the bending of the knee, Robb with Greatjon’s loud encouragement were not going to back down on that one. Nor were they going to help the Tullys after helping devastate much of their land.

They decided to write a letter to the acting Hand, although relations were probably unmendable between The Imp and Catelyn. She went to work on it that night, although in the morning when they met with the delegation from the Twins, they demanded a little extra, something which, though partly expected, devastated Catelyn.


	83. Chapter 83

# Arya XXVIII

 

Having survived, just, the boat journey, Arya soon found herself back in some terrible castle. These people were rough and spoke in the accent she had learned although it had not come in much use so far as it turned out that Pyke did not employ Ironmen as servants only people they had captured so she had to allow her accent to slip until she was eventually taken away to the kitchens to work.

She was separated from Jaqen who had made it clear to her that she should be as invisible as possible while he infiltrated the court. She thought it strange for a man who had done so much planning to not know the culture of the Iron Islands but maybe the Faceless Men had never had to kill anyone here before.

Arya had greatly enjoyed the ride from Lordsport. They were able to hire a horse at a fairly exorbitant price which again allowed her to feel the warmth of Jaqen’s body around her and she had always loved being on a horse so much more than a boat. She could feel his breath when he spoke to her and that seemed to make her clench her legs extra tight around the steed. As a young girl she had looked forward to riding with Jon, something she could not really explain to the rest of her family, especially not her half-brother. The young rebel almost regretted that she had developed into such a good rider that particular pleasure had stopped a few years ago.

When Jaqen did briefly make contact after locating her, he told her that on no account was she to serve food so to act awkwardly. This was all very well but what if someone pulled her pants down to beat her. She might as well have stayed as a girl. This just made things more difficult. In the end she made sure she stuck to 2 duties, cleaning, and chopping fish and vegetables, something she was ideally suited to. She loved anything to do with knives and wondered whether she would have the opportunity to use them like she had on Lord Tywin.

Her eyes kept looking to the last tower in the line, with the precarious rope bridge leading to it. That was where Balon Grejoy slept. He had the audacity to call himself king but all he ruled over were a few rocks and a rabble. Most of the kitchen staff were from somewhere along the west coast of Westeros, all the way from the Wall to the Reach but a few supervisors were from the islands and the way they talked was almost as bad as the Bloody Mummers. Some of the girls she spoke to said they had been raped by the cook and other's were always putting their hands were they should not. She added the cook to her list but knew Jaqen would be furious with her if she ticked him off just now.

That night she saw Jaqen as Meryn Trant cross to the far tower with what she assumed were Balon and some of his lords but she went to sleep before any of them came back. Surely he was not going to kill someone without her? Later, wearing yet another face, Jaqen woke her and told her of his plan. He made her learn some words and other things she needed to know in order to play her part. She was almost too excited to return to the land of dreams.


	84. Chapter 84

# Sansa XIV

 

“Sansa, I have terrible news.”, said Catelyn as she burst into her daughter’s room, “They want to marry you to a Frey.”

“I already know because Robb told me when he arrived.” She was going to tell her mother but Robb had not mentioned it for a while so she had hoped it had gone away.

Catelyn was furious, “The boy’s an idiot. I suppose he thought by pretending the Freys had thought of it, it would not sound like he was condemning you like I condemned your sisiter. I am surprised the Greatjon didn’t tell me.”

“Maybe he didn’t know, mother. Did I just hear you say, you condemned Arya … like me? You mean it was your idea to sell Arya.”

“We had to cross the Green Fork and I thought I had no choice. You have to know I regret it.”

“But you gave Rob the idea! And I don’t want to”, Sansa said this instead of what she meant and that she was not having anybody even a king decide who she married. Why did Arya have to vanish? It was a thought that she dismissed as soon as she had it because her sister had just been braver.

“I was betrothed to Brandon when I was younger than you.”

“Have you forgotten …”, said Sansa in disbelief. She was not prepared to give details of Joffrey’s behaviour but it was a waste of time comparing who had the most unfair childhood, even though she knew it was her.

“Sorry Sansa” and her mother held and kissed her. “The truth is that if I were Walder Frey I would be demanding the same. He wants a link with the Starks. Freys have already married Lannsiters and this strengthens their House further. The Riverlands are different. House loyalty is hard to come by.”

“Like the Karstarks”, pointed out Sansa. She had witnessed Robb executing the Lord of Karhold yesterday. It was tough to watch but she thought she had to.

“They will come around. Sansa, I don’t want the marriage any more than you do. Marrying a Frey would be worse than marrying Joffrey.”

“I can quite assure it would not”, said the princess with feeling. She turned to look at Shae but the courtesan obviously knew better than challenge a King’s mother especially one who looked as angry as her mother did now. It was clear Catelyn wanted to say something else, but maybe she thought her daughter’s ears were too sensitive to hear the words she intended. Sansa wanted to assure her that nothing could shock her now but instead concentrated on what she considered far more important.

“If Robb goes to the wedding, he will lose his crown.”

“Whose wedding?”

“Edmure’s, mine, anything at the Twins.”

“If he doesn’t go to The Twins, we lose The North.”, appealed Catelyn, “But I don’t want you to go. Maybe Maester Vyman can give you a potion to make you too ill to travel.”

“Couldn’t I just pretend?” Again they were moving away from the subject. Catelyn had not even asked her why. Maybe Robb had told his mother about her list of prophecies already but now she was sure of their meaning.

“You’d have to fool a lot of people and I never took you for a great actress”, said her mother showing an untypical lack of faith in her daughter.

“I have had plenty of practise since I moved to court, mother.” This was the first long conversation they had had since Catelyn’s return. “If I don’t go he will no longer be King.”

“That might not be a bad thing”, she heard her mother mutter under her breath and then louder, “Why do you say that?”

Sansa fetched the original parchment, which she had now copied twice, a spare and one for Shae to look after. She explained to her mother where and how she had obtained it.

“I don’t know Thoros, except by reputation, but he was a friend of Robert’s so maybe we can trust him a bit. However I do know the Ghost of High Heart as I visited her as a child. She was old even then. She predicted the fall of the Mad King, it is said, but I did not really understand her. She talked about a dragon in wolf’s clothing who would save the Seven Kingdoms. To this day I have always wondered what she meant but I suspect whatever it was took place years ago. Robb will eventually die, but it may be many years from now.”

“But look at the words.”

“It might just mean his hat fell off. They are often a bit vague.”

“Why would she say something that trivial?”

“Because she does. I have heard a lot more of her prophecies than you”, Catelyn claimed, but in truth had she, or was she just trying to pretend such a terrible event could not happen?

“Thoros missed a word, you know. See, here, on my copy, it says Twin feast of celebration. Not a feast for a twin celebration, which might mean a double wedding but a Twin feast meaning a feast at the Twins.”

“I see. May I take the parchment to Maester Vyman to see if he can deduce more from it.”

Sansa felt a bit upset. This was her thing, well her and Shea’s since her friend believed in the power of the Ghost without question, but if the old man could help she supposed he had better have a look. “Only if you will help me with them yourself.”

“I will try to find time. I am writing important letters to Tyrion”, Sansa witnessed a snarl from her mother as Catelyn spoke the dwarf’s name, “and Kevan and they will be the most difficult of my life. When we receive an answer, we will march north by whatever route we can.”

Before her mother left with the prophecies, Sansa raised one more issue, perhaps the closest to her heart. “Please persuade Robb and Uncle Edmure to release Sandor. He has saved my life and my virtue on many occasions.”

“I will try but he might be a spy.”

Sansa glanced at Shae. It was odd they never considered her to be a spy, but then the pair had never volunteered the information that she had been Tyrion’s mistress. “Many occasions, mother, many ocassions. Offer him service as bodyguard to the family. That way he won’t have to fight the Lannisters.”

“If he is loyal to us, he will fight the Lannisters at least until the War is over which I hope will be very soon. I shall see if I can persuade Edmure and Robb.”

“Thank you, mother”, and Sansa kissed her, “I am so glad we are back together … and please get me out of this marriage.”


	85. Chapter 85

# Jaqen X

 

Tonight was the night. There was a storm and it was dark. Lord or King Balon Greyjoy was in his solar, no doubt pondering what had gone on last night especially after the other knights had gone away. Not many people stayed in the Sea Tower. It was reserved for Balon and a few special guests. Inside were only trusted servants and a couple of guards stationed at the locked entrance. Both had little benches to sit on under small wooden roofs which barely protected them. They were supposed to watch the rope bridge but in these conditions, who would be fool enough to cross?

Last night in the guise of Meryn Trant he had gained admission with what he had described as secret information. The Lord Reaper of Pyke had taken a few trusted lords and a personal guard with him who was to watch Ser Meryn at all times. Balon did not know Meryn Trant but there were some Ironmen who had visited the capital and vouched for his identity. The rumours that he had killed the king he easily dismissed claiming it was a cover for him to make a secret alliance with the Ironmen. Naturally the King was interested and with the vast knowledge a man had gained in the capital he was able to fool them for the evening.

After the others, apart from the guard, had left ,Jaqen gave a few extra details even talking about the taking of Winterfell and the wisdom of killing the Stark boys. He knew he was on safe ground her because Balon had not approved of his son’s actions in the North although given how Ironmen were, would their leader really care about the murder of 2 children? It had been an interesting conversation and he just left the Kraken Lord with rumours of the magical powers of the Kings of the North.  

Apart from a reference to an Essosi trader who had all kinds of silks, spices and potions with him, very little of what the fake Kingsguard had said mattered. That character disappeared as soon as he had crossed the bridge to talk to The Girl. This was merely reconnaissance. He had learnt the layout of the rooms and all the exits, where the servants were likely to be and how quickly they were likely to react. He made some noise on the stairs and even fell into the guard causing an injury which meant it was painful for him to climb back up the stairs. Suddenly Fake Ser Meryn had thought of something vital he had forgotten to tell Balon. In reality the lead gave him just enough time to make impressions of and return Balon’s own keys to the tower. He even had time to check which one was the key to the solar.

As ruler of these islanders it was vital for Balon to seemingly eschew all luxury but he had never yet met a rich man or woman who did not like a few special things and, if he did was not drawn to fancy handkerchiefs or nightshirts then, he was bound to enjoy adding some exotic spices to his food, drinking some Essosi spirits or possessing some magic potions.

Jaqen crossed the bridge with a different guard than the previous night even offering him a swig of his flask telling him that he would make him feel very good. It did. A man was immune to most poisons and although this was not a poison, almost the opposite, that would prove very useful. The rope bridge was tricky to cross at any time in the wind and rain, but made more difficult by the large bag full of wares the Essosi trader was carrying especially considering its heavy and awkward cargo. As it happened the lord of these islands was far more interested in the alcohol and especially the potions.

Servants who slept in the rooms below the solar were invited up so the Faceless Man could demonstrate their effects. Some made them tell the truth although Jaqen was careful to make sure the questions lead to amusing and embarrassing answers rather than incriminating ones, some made them obey, some made them amorous, but all would make them sleep soundly after they were sent away.

And then on to the drinks. The previous night Jaqen had noted that the guard always tasted any drink before his master did. Only the last bottle would be dosed which would have a great effect on anyone unless they had previously taken a drink from Jaqen’s flask. Jaqen complained of a headache and asked if he could sleep with the servants below as he had more to show Balon in the morning. The guard accompanied him to the base of tower where they would both spend the night.

Now it is The Girl’s turn, thought Jaqen.


	86. Chapter 86

# Arya XXIX

 

It had been an incredibly uncomfortable time hiding in the bag, having to be bashed and bumped around as Jaqen carried her across the bridge and up the stairs to the solar, but now all was quiet and Arya could emerge at last. She put on the powder the Faceless Man had given her and rehearsed her lines. Why she could not just stab Lord Greyjoy was beyond her. It could have been part of her training but, after hearing about how Joffrey was killed, it seemed the assassin liked a bit of theatre.

Soon, she would have to make the old man stir. He was not actually that old, younger than Hosteen, slightly older than her parents, but maybe the weather here aged the people more quickly, but though his face was old there was a strength in his wiry body. Before waking him from his bed she needed to ensure she had an escape route. Even though Jaqen had given her a detailed description of the lord’s rooms, she had to peer out of one of the windows at the sheer drop to the violent sea below. They were protective curtains but they had blown up and open. She moved on to door to the solar and unlocked it. It was time to start the show.

She found a cup and threw it at the uncovered figure on the bed.

“Lord Greyjoy, Lord Greyjoy, Lord Greyjoy …”, she called until it was loud enough to be heard above the weather.

Jaqen had said the Iron King should be relatively easy to revive and he turned with a “What, what?”.

“Open your eyes, Lord Greyjoy. You killed me and now I’m here to haunt you.”

He did open his eyes “Who are you? What’s going on?”, he said barely audibly.

“I am Brandon Stark of Winterfell”, she said with her white face and red marks around her neck only briefly visible when the torchlight flickered in the right direction, “You ordered your son to kill me and now my direwolf is on its way to eat you. It’s crossing the sea now.”

“I am not afraid of a ghost”, said Balon, but Jaqen had told her he might say that. The typical Greyjoy would be hard if near impossible to scare but this one was full of hallucinogens and very susceptible to terror. As instructed she threw another cup at him but still he was not tempted to chase her. He called out for the guards but no-one could hear anything against the wind and those below would need to be thrown into the sea to wake them.

“I survived falling from the tallest tower at Winterfell. Do not think that being hung and burned with Rickon would stop my revenge.”

“I did not order your death, spirit”, protested Balon.

“But someone ordered yours”, Jaqen had not told her this line but it seemed too good an opportunity to waste.

“What?”

“Yes, you are pathetic. I will haunt you forever and that’s not the wind, that’s my and Rickon’s direwolves, Summer and Shaggydog and they’re going to eat you.” She glimpsed  the fear and anger in his briefly illuminated face.

“if you don’t kill me properly, they will kill you”, and she threw another cup hitting him square of the forehead.

“Why you … I’ll end you for all!”, he yelled louder this time, but most of it was still lost in the wind. He got up and charged at her. She was supposed to have led him downstairs and out to the bridge where Jaqen would have been waiting but in her excitement and the lack of light she ran the wrong side of the table towards the window she had looked out of earlier. He was much faster than she expected. She caught hold of the curtains, kicked off the wall as he tried to grab her and swung around planting her feet on his head with all the force she could muster. He did not topple out straight away from the kick but he was dazed and hanging on to the slippery sides. The window ledge acted as a pivot and, with the adrenaline she felt rushing through her, she screamed “Winterfell” as she levered him over the edge to his death.

“I am going to be in trouble now”, she said to herself but no-one, not even No-one, would ever take this exhilarating moment away from her.

When Jaqen came up to investigate, she truthfully answered that she had not stabbed Balon and in terror he had fallen out of the window. The fact she helped him was the minor detail she omitted. Naturally Jaqen was suspicious but there was no trace of blood, just some dust on the curtain which easily explicable.

She crawled back into the sack and the Essosi merchant carried her out across the bridge although she had to wait while he repaired the damage he had caused when creating the trap. Jaqen told her he had given the grateful watchmen by the door some knockout juice and they would wake in a couple of hours as if nothing had happened. The bodyguard at the base of the Sea Tower or a servant would find an empty solar in the morning with barely a clue as to what had happened. The Essosi trader would be gone, as would the young kitchen hand, but by then the former would not exist and the latter would have changed sex.


	87. Chapter 87

# Catelyn VIII

 

She could tell from the bruises on their faces, there had been a fight. Whose idea was it that the Kingslayer and the Hound should share a cell? It just was not big enough for the both of them. Of course the Hound was bigger and stronger but there was something about Jaime that told her, he would fight dirtier.

Catelyn stood in front of them as they were ordered to step back while the gaoler opened their cell. She was accompanied by 2 Tully guards as well as Brienne. As usual Jaime had something to say for himself, “My lady of Tarth, I am sure your orders were to escort me to King’s Landing. And maybe you did because I seem to be locked in with its vilest scum.” The Hound just harrumphed. Brienne looked at her mistress.

“Step forward, Sandor Clegane” ordered the man with the keys.

“What the fuck I have I done?”, said the Hound, “He started it.”

“It’s true. I did”, smiled the Kingslayer showing a missing tooth, “Are you going to punish me, Lady Catelyn? Or maybe Brienne would like the honor? She’s very strong you know and tremendous stamina.”

It was like dealing with children but wait a moment, thought Catelyn, was that embarrassment on the tall girl’s face? She certainly seemed to be blushing.

“Silence, Kingslayer!”, ordered the King’s mother. She was going to enjoy this part. “Sandor Cleghorn, I hereby offer you a place in the Starks’s personal guard responsible for the safety of all the King’s family. You might say Robb’s Kingsguard.”

“Fuck no, I’d have to swear celibacy again.”

“I am sure the women of the North would thank you for that”, quipped the golden haired reprobate.

Catelyn ignored him. “Just a vow to protect …”, and then she whispered so the Lannister could not hear, “… and stay sober while on duty.”

“You’re killing me”, he whispered back but with a smile on his face.

“The alternative is you stay with him.”

“Bugger that”, and then louder, “I swear allegiance to House Stark and the North.”

“You cannot be serious?”, questioned Jaime as the cell was locked, “Brienne, tell them what a good boy I’ve been. Tell them how I saved your big ugly arse.”

Catelyn shook her head and, with the Hound’s leg chains unclasped, they left the Kingslayer to entertain himself.

Initially she assigned Sandor to look after her as she was not sure if Robb trusted him despite his sister’s assurances. He had only one more question other than how much he was getting paid and that was, “Do I have to defend all the Starks? Even the b… brat? You know, the other girl?”

“Yes, you have to defend Arya as well.”

“In that case I’m going back in with Ser Jaime.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort and you will obey her orders, unless she tells you to kill yourself. Then, ask me if you have to.”

With Brienne and Sandor flanking her now, she thought, everybody would have to respect her. Certainly, if and when they met with the Lannisters, the ones with the brains not that one in the dungeon, it would be hard to intimidate her. Catelyn was tough, she had the damaged hand to show that, but they made her look strong.

Catelyn had not forgotten the reaction of Brienne in the presence of the Kingslayer. “You like him, don’t you?”, she asked when they were alone.

“Who, ma’am?”, replied Breinne.

“Jaime. I can tell.”

“His company has grown tolerable, my Lady.”

“I can’t say that I’d noticed. A word of advice. I know you loved Lord Renly”, as anybody with half a brain in that tent would have seen, Catelyn thought.

“My Lady, I …”

“Don’t try to deny it. I have seen much more of life than you. Replacing Renly with the Kingslayer would just be prolonging your agony. He loves another.”

“Look, I am no man’s fool”, defended the tall woman.

“I know that, Brienne. Just be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I won’t be, ma’am”, asserted Brienne and yet Catelyn remained convinced that she would be.


	88. Chapter 88

# Cersei XI

 

Summoned by Tyrion! When would this nightmare end? The Small Council should have been very full nowadays but her brother had had the sense to make sure Lady Olenna was touring the city with her bitch of a granddaughter before calling this emergency meeting. Grand Maester Pycelle would not cross her and Mace Tyrell was an easily manipulated fool.  She was sure Littlefinger had said he was leaving several times and yet here he was, still holding on to the purse strings. She had once scared him so much he had shit himself. That was quite a time ago, but it meant he was unlikely to do her any favours. The Spider was there. He always was and he probably knew about the meeting before Tyrion did. On the whole it was a far cry than the council full of southerners as it would be In the future.

“I have received a letter from Riverrun. It is carefully composed and suggests we bring this War to an end. The author says they have sent a copy to Casterly Rock so no doubt we will hear from Lord Kevan in a couple of days, but I wanted to bring you up to speed on what it says.”

The acting Hand then read out the full epistle. Littlefinger seemed to find it amusing as if there was some private joke only he was privy to. The eunuch seemed pleased but was always surreptitiously looking at other people. Cersei was able to spot this because she only cared for one detail and that was whether Jaime would be released. Fucking Lancel, even if the golden haired boy was improving, was not like fucking her brother. It did not matter how much youthful exuberance her cousin had, it could not compensate her for the lack of passion of her brother. Anyone who could not understand that was clearly not a twin.

After Tyrion had finished, Cersei was first in with “Can they not just release Jaime as a good will gesture?”

Tyrion replied, “Nobody would welcome that more than me …” The audacity of that statement filled her with rage but she kept quiet. “… but I think they are wary of Kevan. They might, and I stress might, have released Jaime if they still held either of his sons but sadly, as you all know by now, some rogue lord murdered them. They plan to execute him, although it would have been preferable if we Lannisters could have put him on trial.”

“I hope you plan to get recompense for this ungodly action”, volunteered Pycelle who only spoke decisively if he felt the room was with him.

“That is for us to consider, but yes”, agreed Tyrion.

This news had upset Lancel of course and he had wanted to leave immediately for Casterly Rock so Cersei had to be extra accommodating in persuading him to stay. Jeyne had taught her a thing or 2. She might even surprise Jaime, which reminded her, “Jaime’s release must be an absolute priority.” If only she could use the fact that he was the King’s father. Most people here knew that but she could hardly admit the truth at a Small Council meeting and thus invalidate Tommen’s claim.

“It will be, Regent”, replied Tyrion. He is learning, she thought, and, when Jaime comes back, I shall make sure he learns a whole lot more.

Petyr spoke up, “There is the small matter of expense. War costs money, even if the majority is being funded by the Great Houses.”

“No matter” said Mace, who it was clear just thought he had to say something, “The Tyrells have always tried for peace but if the war is just …” If Lady Olenna had been here, she would told her imbecile of a son to shut up.

“We are very grateful indeed for the contribution of The Reach, but I doubt if we will get much in the way of coin from the North even if we ransacked all their castles so it makes financial sense to call a halt”, said Tyrion diplomatically and truthfully as what little they did have the Ironmen would most certainly have taken, “Now about the agreed borders: it is clear we have the upper hand so I am inclined to petition for the expanding of the Kingsland as far as the God’s Eye in the West up to and including the Ruby Ford and the Harroway Ferry. Note this will not be Lannister land. Also we expect the return of the gold they plundered from the Westerlands.”

Petyr interjected, “I could bring this to you privately, Lord Hand, but wasn’t I promised Riverrun and the title of Lord Protector of the Trident?” Way more than a jumped up upstart like Littlefinger deserved, thought Cersei, still seething about Jaime. This was as bad as the business with Myrcella. She wished she had Joff’s crossbow to do away with this obstructive gathering right now. She had organised the end of Robert. What was to stop her getting rid of these quill pushing wastrels? Give me Jaime, bow to Tommen, and go home to your winter. Surely it was that simple.

Tyrion dashed the pixie’s hopes, “I don’t see how that is possible unless we wait for Kevan to take Riverrun and that could be a long siege, which is precisely why they won’t give up Jaime. If Jaime wasn’t there we’d take everything. At the minimum I would ask the land south of the Red Fork should be divided between us …”, meaning Casterly Rock not the crown, “… and our friends, the Tyrells.”

Mace beamed a sickening smile, meaning that he seemed to have missed ‘If Jaime wasn’t there’.

“So, Lord Baelish, all you can hope to expect at the moment is Harrenhal and maybe some other title, such as Guardian of the Crownlands.”

“As you say, Lord Hand”, said the clearly unimpressed Littlefinger, biting his lip. This almost cheered Cersei up. The Master of Coin had hoped for the Tully inheritance, now he had an old ruin, whose Lords had a very unhappy history. Cersei knew of Petyr’s fondness for luxury and that is not what he would find there. Maybe he would have to sleep in Lord Tywin’s deathbed. Did he die in bed? She could not remember asking.

This was not the end of it because her uncle would have his say but Tyrion seemed to have handled that quite well. She would wait until the meeting had finished and ask her brother to stay. Then, they could discuss just how many Northerners would need to be released before Jaime could return. Did Tyrion think this was over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the North are in a terrible position. Militarily and politically there is not much reason for the Lannisters and Tyrells to stop except needless expense. The Trident seems like a good border and certainly having Maidenpool in the Crownlands makes sense. There is another chapter on this plot line before any possible negotiations. Robb has to go North anyway because all his men would be demanding it.


	89. Chapter 89

# Sansa XV

 

“So you’re my pet now. You’ll have to stop calling me ‘little bird’”, Sansa said in a mocking tone to her new personal bodyguard.

“As you wish, Your Grace, My Lady, Your Worshipfulness … My fucking little bird”, replied Sandor who would obviously take time to adjust. Sansa had been making fun but actually she was now the heir to The North until Jeyne had a child or she married. Then for some reason that was beyond her, her husband whoever it was would become Lord of Winterfell, but how could he be King if he was not from The North. Would not that make her Queen in her own right? It was all too complicated. Sansa realised she would have to study more, but hopefully Robb would live long and have a large family so it would never be a worry.

“And stop swearing”, Sansa was more serious about that. If she was an important lady, The Hound would at least have to show her that much respect, but then if he did would he be Sandor? And she did like being called little bird … and he had actually said ‘my little bird.’ If only he was handsome she could run away with him to Essos and he could become a famous knight while she rose through court - did not matter which one, presuming they had courts on the other continent - and received a castle as a royal favour. Stop day dreaming! You promised no more fairytales, she told herself, and anyway she did not have any prophesies of a dog and a wolf being chained together.

“Do you want to cut out my tongue at well, My lady”, he said elongating the syllables of the last word to emphasise sarcasm. He winked at Shae. Was he still making love to her friend, she wondered? Shae had not been seeking to leave since arriving in Riverrun, having previously been so keen to return to the other side of the Narrow Sea. Sansa had no idea what she did outside her company and was not going to risk their friendship by getting answers she might not want to hear. Later the princess would probably have a bath with Shae, being scrubbed by a servant since Shae had gained the status of companion rather than handmaiden. The princess minded the playful splashes from Shae much less than those of her sister.

“It’s just we are not fleeing any more. I am the sister of a King and if you do not treat me with respect, the other lords and knights won’t either.”

“They will treat you with respect, otherwise they’ll feel my fucking sword”, and then he relented, “I shall try but it doesn’t come naturally. I even swore in front of that cunt Joffrey, if you beg my pardon.”

“You have my permission to call him that.” No word was too bad as far her former betrothed was concerned.

The three then got into a discussion about just how bad the people in King’s Landing were. Sansa was shocked when Shae told her how The Imp had drugged Cersei. That did not seem anywhere near as amusing as the other 2 thought it was. She was sure Robb would not put anything in her wine to make her marry a Frey, but now she would be watching.

Sadly Sandor had other duties, being ultimately at her mother’s beck and call rather than hers even though most of the time he would be guarding her, and eventually had to leave her room. As he did she grabbed his arm and whispered, “Don’t ever leave me, Sandor. Swear you’ll always protect me.”

“I can’t you soft bint. You told me not to swear, remember.”


	90. Chapter 90

# Arya XXX

 

“It’s just incredible”, said Arya on her first sight of Casterly Rock, “How would anyone capture it?”

“With knowledge”, answered Jaqen, “There are always weaknesses if you look.”

“Or have dragons”, added Arya, remembering Harrenhal.

“Even dragons can be defeated if a girl plans carefully. Surprise is a girl’s greatest ally and her greatest enemy. A girl should never be surprised if she can avoid it.”

“How would you take the castle?”

“A man is not a warlord.”

“But you just said …”, and then she stopped. She already knew it was pointless. If he had information he would never tell her until she needed to know and he was not inclined to waste his breath on speculation.

The ship had been friendly enough, traders based in Oldtown although the crew had seemed very diverse like the kitchens of Pyke except for the fact they were free. Those poor girls and boys, she thought, without the wit or help to escape. Maybe if the prettier girls were lucky they could become a salt wife to a Lord’s son, but that was not an option for the boys. When they grew strong enough, some forced labour was all they could look forward to. She decided she hated thralldom. If by some strange circumstance she should ever become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms she would abolish the practice.

At Pyke she had needed to change clothes several times but normally into boy’s things until Jaqen had made her put on a silk dress when she finally got out of the bag. However once the ship had left port she had changed back into trousers with a shirt that did not hide her developing curves. She heard the sailors' remarks, not much different from those of soldiers except none of them mentioned rape and she was favoured. Jaqen could not stop her paying extra for beds in the captain’s cabin. It must have looked odd to see a girl purchasing with some of the objects she had pilfered from Balon’s solar and she had a bit of coin as well. Her companion had mentioned something about things being traced, but what did that matter now?

A few days ago they had passed Castamere. It was too far away to see, even if it had not been burnt to the ground, but the assassin, or perhaps she should say the older assassin, had told her what Lord Tywin had done there. Not that Arya did feel any remorse – well only a tiny bit – but if she had then she felt she did not have to any more. All those people drowned. When she had heard about it she thought it would be great to explore but unfortunately as good a swimmer as she was, she was not a fish. Arya could not figure out why but now she both loathed and admired Tywin a little more.

Tywin had been her first proper assassination; Balon, her second. Did she really go the wrong side of the table by accident or had she unconsciously already woven the curtain into her plan as though she had a sixth sense – a killer’s sense? Was warging a sense? No, she was just borrowing Nymeria’s. Maybe now they were nearer the Riverlands she would be able to use it once again.

Her ‘gift’ to a god she did not know continued to play on her mind. What if the Iron Lord had caught her feet or dodged her? What if he had found a grip on the rock? What if he had withstood the blow and she had to run so quickly down the stairs that a misstep had meant he caught her. Would the Kraken have killed her there and then or would they just have done unspeakable things to her in a dungeon? Maybe Jaqen would have saved her. The Faceless Man had said hearing footsteps running down stairs was his signal to open the door. Would Lord Greyjoy have slipped to his death immediately from the bridge or would Jaqen and her have had to ease his fingers from the rope, probably with a knife? And what if in the excitement she had miscounted and stepped on the sabotaged section herself? Well she was alive and Balon was dead and that was in the end all that mattered.

Lannisport was an odd destination. Straight into her enemy’s clutches, but no-one would believe Arya Stark would walk into the lion’s den, even if anyone thought they recognised her. As usual Jaqen had given her no clues about why they were here. Maybe they were going to kill a Lannister Lord? If so, she could not wait. The thrill of the kill had actually led her to have more dreams about Jon and other men, watching her, touching her and she in return touching them. If Jaqen had not changed faces and they had privacy, she would have offered to have sex with him as she felt she wanted it. In fact she felt that immediately after helping Balon into the sea. Instead in her bunk she had rubbed herself in the way Septa Morden told her not to. It felt good, very good, and she did not feel one bit guilty about anything.


	91. Chapter 91

# Tyrion VIII

 

Tyrion had never found out if he was the reason why Ros was in King’s Landing. Maybe it was not him alone but a substantial portion, slight exaggeration, of the heterosexual male contingent of King Robert’s train that had led her to realise that there was a very profitable life waiting for a girl of her talents. She was not Shae of course. Ros would never manage to match the sensuousness of the Orient but she was a very clever woman. His family, or rather his sister, had badly treated her and sadly she was hardly unique in this respect. He had promised to make sure she was safe and he had let her down.

The courtesan was an easy case to deal with and he had already found her a property well out of the sight of his vengeful sister. She might even tempt some of Baelish’s clientele and perhaps she could promise more discretion. Ensuring Bronn and his mates always had a successful discount in return for protection would hopefully keep her safe. It would be hers and he would not be a partner. It might be fine for Littlefinger but in his position the trouble he would get from owning a brothel would not be worth any profit. If only negotiating peace were as easy.

After the original Small Council meeting about the letter from their enemies, Kevan had written saying that it was a waste of time and if they were not going to surrender Riverrun, where his sons had died, he has going to take it. At that point Kevan had only just learnt of the atrocity and from the tone of the letter, he was understandably full of the fury of a grieving father. A few days ago, after Tyrion’s and Kevan’s ravens had crossed somewhere over the Gold Road, his uncle had sent another message.

There was another problem. Not only had Kevan taken Tyrion’s title and birthright as the true heir to Casterly Rock, he seemed to have forgotten that Cersei was also ahead of him in the succession. She had been too preoccupied to notice this at first, but when she had realised, Tyrion was glad she raised it in his Tower rather than hers. He thought it prudent not to mention this until his uncle was safely back at King’s Landing. Any possible arrest in front of his army would be far too dangerous and probably morale sapping.

For his own part, Kevan had questioned why Riverrun would remain in the hands of the Tullys as it was south of the Red Fork. It seemed rather dangerous to leave it in the hands of a potential enemy, especially if they were now liege lords to the North. He announced he planned to march on Riverrun from the west while he expected Randall Tarly to do the same from the east. In any case he predicted Ser Gregor would arrive at Harrenhall within the week. Hopefully Lord Bolton would have left by then but, if he had not, Randall Tarly would not be far behind The Mountain.

He brought all Kevan’s thoughts to the Small Council. It was ridiculous to think the Tullys would surrender Riverrun but then it was ridiculous to think a combined Lannister and Tyrrell army could not starve the Riverlanders into surrender. In an additional private letter, Kevan said he knew Robb and his army were also heading North in the next few days meaning that they could lay an effective siege. He also suggested that he thought soon the Northerners would not prove a problem ever again although he did not elaborate on that. Cersei had found out about the second epistle from Maester Pycelle and raised it at the meeting but Tyrion claimed it had so offended him he had burnt it. A total lie but what could they prove?

The outcome of the final Small Council meeting on this subject was to announce that negotiations would be held at Riverrun in a few weeks time. Fortunately Lady Olenna had declined to travel citing ill health and her preference for good living, adding “If I think King’s Landing smelt bad, imagine my reaction to a land of rotten fish.” Their negotiating party would therefore consist of Kevan, Tyrion and Willas Tyrrell and in a rather bold decision he had suggested Littlefinger be the moderator. Lord Baelish would not turn it down and there was certainly nobody currently at Riverrun who could claim to be remotely neutral. Besides which did not Petyr have a history of bringing people together? If Lady Catelyn had worded the North’s reponse, as Littlefinger had claimed although it was not in her handwriting, then perhaps she would be at the negotiating table and knowing something of the history between them, that could prove a distraction for her.

Another thing his uncle had told him was that although Sansa was safe in the castle, her little sister was still missing. He was not sure who Kevan had got this information from but he might enjoy telling Lord Varys something the eunuch did not know for once. Furthermore he knew she had escaped from Darry and gone east possibly to Essos where he thought his friend’s little birds were likely to spot her. If they had Arya that would certainly help the balance tip in favour of the Lions over the Wolves.

He believed this would be the most important conference in his life and he was determined to enjoy himself in the capital before he left. Oberyn was arriving soon and a possible encounter with the Red Viper was bound to prove interesting, provided the Martell did not kill him. All in all, he was content, despite all the complications, especially with big beautiful – she still was whatever she might think – Ros bouncing up and down on his cock.


	92. Chapter 92

# Gendry IX

 

Gendry was not enjoying life at the moment. Firstly, he regretted his seduction at The Peach. It was no good telling himself that he was being taken advantage of. He physically climbed the stairs and when he realised what was happening he did nothing to stop it. He had no moral objection to prostitution but he was a simple man who just wanted a wife and family with no complications. He just had not met the right girl or maybe he had but she was out of reach. One thing was for certain, he would not get that drunk again.

Hot Pie had been offered a job at The Peach but he was not yet convinced it was a safe place. Gendry thought he was waiting to be more convinced. His friend had definitely enjoyed his time there and if he were to become an employee rather than a member of the brotherhood perhaps the young baker would not get the same benefits. Besides which there was plenty for Hot Pie and Gendry to do at Hollow Hill. It was like a town and there were a lot more girls in the hideout than at the inn.

He should have been with Beric and Thoros, who were now touring the Riverlands with the most recent problem being the Karstarks who were every bit as bad as any other group. Gendry wondered if they were related to Arya and Sansa. It seemed lions and wolves were much of a muchness.

However he was stuck at Hollow Hill because at the battle with the Bloody Mummers a couple of days ago he had suffered a wound to his back which he was only just recovering from. Thoros had examined him and told him he should not risk aggravating the injury and therefore was no use in a fight. It had been painful and probably dangerous but he had ridden back on his own. Nymeria had gone hunting. She was wont to that more and more. Perhaps she did not like the taste of horseflesh.

Gendry was lying against a rock next to Hot Pie having just finished eating, when Greenbeard pointed at him. Suddenly 2 of the burlier members of the brotherhood grabbed him by the arms and hauled him up.

“What do you want with him? Leave him alone!”, shouted his tubby friend as Gendry struggled.

“I’ll go with you, but let me go.”, appealed the blacksmith.

“Give me your word you won’t try to escape”, demanded the huge acting leader of Hollow Hill. There were a lot of big men in the Brotherhood and Gendry thought he could arm wrestle any one of them although he had only been tested against a couple, but he could not fight of all them.

“You have my word.” From a lot of the people here this would not be enough, but then people usually respected Gendry’s natural integrity and if the Lightning Lord had suspicions about him it appeared he had largely kept them to himself.

They led him to the Red Woman. He had seen her arrive earlier in the day. He had no idea who she was but rumours were that she was a priestess of R’hilor. That certainly would explain why she was dressed in red like Thoros. Her hair was a shade redder than Sansa, she was taller than he was, her breasts were magnificent, her skin without flaw, and was undoubted beautiful.

She turned and marched as he approached. Greenbeard, Gendry and his escort followed with Hot Pie behind. He wondered where Nymeria was. Sometimes she slept at this time of day. He thought of shouting for her but he was sure he would receive a swift blow to the head. The red woman did not wear a hood as other visitors had. Outside the settlement they were met by some soldiers with stag sigils, a little different from Baratheon badges.

The woman said “Do you know who you are?”

Gendry replied “I’m Arry, who are you?”

“I am Melisandre and I have crossed the sea to bring you to Dragonstone.” Her accent indicated she was from further afield.

“I am not going to Dragonstone.”

“This gold here says you are”, interjected Greenbeard. This will feed us for many months and allows us to purchase better armour and weapons.”

“Really?”, questioned an unimpressed Gendry, “Better than I have made you?”

“Better materials”, Greenbeard explained.

“Iron is iron, steel and steel, so unless you can afford Valyrian steel, no you can’t.” This was untrue but Gendry thought his authority in the subject would carry enough weight and it was true very few could smith better than him.

Melisandre looked “Don’t you want to see your people better off? Don’t you want to sacrifice yourself to the Red God?” Gendry was a believer. How could he not be? But what did she mean by sacrifice? “Your uncle awaits you.”

“My uncle?”

“King Stannis of the House of Baratheon, the First of His Name” There were gasps. Gendry wanted to speak but was processing too much.

“Why do you think the Lannisters wanted you? Because you were a good blacksmith?”

“I don’t know.”, and quite frankly how did she know he was wanted? Had Hot Pie talked? His friend was behind him. It was a possibility but Gendry genuinely had no idea why they wanted him.

“You are the fruit of King Robert’s loins.”

“No!”, he denied. Gendry was going to lie that he knew his father but she caught him in her gaze.

“You know I speak the truth. The rightful king of Westeros needs you.”

“Why?”

“He needs to protect his blood.”

“Well I am not going?”, and then to Greenbeard, “I thought we were brothers. What about Beric?”

“The red priestess made a request. The red priestess paid us well. I know Lord Beric and Thoros better than you. They will stand by me.” Could that really be true, thought Gendry? They stood for the smallfolk, but now, supposedly, he was the son of a king. Nonetheless, a king they had both supported.

“This is wrong.”, said Hot Pie as he stepped forward with his good leg. A few others that had followed agreed with him. “At least wait for them to come back.

“No time. I must return to Dragonstone as soon as possible.”

Suddenly Gendry was surrounded by Stannis’s guards, held, and then strapped on a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the TV version. I initially had the confrontation take place inside Hollow Hill but I felt that might be too awkward so with Melisandre backed with her own guards outside, he would find it harder to resist. Inside Greenbeard's archers might have taken him down and I had to ensure Nymeria was out the way. I spent quite a time selecting Greenbeard as the leader with Beric and Thoros in absentia.


	93. Chapter 93

# Sansa XVI

  

“Don’t make me marry a Frey”, appealed Sansa. She had wanted to see Robb in private in his quarters but he seemed to like his makeshift throne in front of a table with a cloth map of Westeros. There were some coloured counters indicating which army was where.

“It is your duty as a Stark. We cannot escape who we are”, affirmed the King. “We did not ask to be born with responsibility, but it is our fate. Those prophesies you seem obsessed with cannot be changed so why fight them.”

“It does not say anywhere ‘A Wolf girl becomes a Twin’!”, Sansa said defiantly, “And anyway I believe anyone can change anything.”

“If I believed them at all. It is all just woman talk.”

“Do you tell Jeyne that?”

“Do you remember, you are talking to your King?” When had Robb become so full of himself he could speak like that to his sister? Father had never spoken to her in that way no matter how self-obsessed and ridiculously demanding she had been.

“I thought you said you did not want to be a king.”

“But I am, so I have responsibility and so do you, or do you want Theon to get away with it?” Sansa still could not believe Ned’s ward had turned on his own ‘family’. All that resentment he must have had locked away. She had thought Theon had seemed content most of the time and she was sure Winterfell was a far more comfortable place to live than the Iron Islands. Now she realised he was a victim, although she too wanted him dead.

“I have already been used and abused worse than you ever have.” She wanted to tell him and her mother how she had been raped so they could comfort her but at the same time she could not. It was too personal. She felt ashamed and she did not know why. It made no sense, but anyway she did not want to provoke another war while her mother was trying to end one.

“I was nearly killed at the Crag”, Robb said with no understanding.

She heard some noise from the back of the room. She turned around to see Sandor emerging from behind a pillar with Shae pulling on his arm with all her might. The pair had accompanied her but Robb had said he just wanted to speak with her alone, although still in the presence of 2 of his own guards, which was another reason she did not want to speak up. Clearly her friends had wanted to stay and listen. Shae seemed to be pleading with Sandor who had a determined look on his face.

“You, Hound. What are you doing? I thought I told you to leave”, her brother barked.

“I am sorry, Your Grace, I have been trying to persuade this woman to leave her mistress alone.” Shae was not her servant and Sansa thought that it seemed to be Shae trying to persuade him rather than the other way around. Sandor had not been trying to leave but rather she got the impression that he wanted to speak to Robb himself. Maybe it was like when she defended the Hound in front of the brotherhood. He could stop not himself because he is my friend, she thought. Maybe he wanted to be more than a friend as Shae had hinted. Maybe despite herself, she did as well. Why this distraction, now of all times?

“Perhaps I should lock her up to teach her some manners”, said her brother although not loud enough for the other 2 to hear except maybe as a faint echo. Sansa could not believe this. Surely the Hound was the threat and yet he wanted to punish the woman.

Then the King spoke in a softer tone, “Of course I won’t. I know she is your friend, but next time do not bring her.” Then he shouted, “Hound, take her and my sister back to their quarters. We are done here.”

When Sansa started to object that they were not finished, Robb told her he needed to discuss the war with his generals and she should start preparing for the journey to the Twins. She felt that was an excuse he had made up on the spur of the moment and the truth was he just did not want to deal with this.

Back in her room, she found out the full story from Shae. It had been her idea that they stay and listen and fortunately nobody was watching them. Sandor had wanted to blurt out the truth about the rape but the courtesan knew that Sansa would not want that. “He is a man. He does not understand. I pulled on him so hard. I think Robb is right not to trust him. He may have sworn an oath to the King, but if it is him or you, his loyalty is to his little bird. We must stop this marriage. Take your mother’s advice and become ill. Then we can escape.”

But Sansa did not want to escape this time. She never wanted to be away from her family again, even if that meant Robb. If only her mother would stay at Riverrun.


	94. Chapter 94

# Gendry X

 

He had sensed her presence. Nymeria had been stalking them since early in the morning. Why had she not attacked? Was she afraid of all the soldiers, only 6 of them but heavily armed, or more likely their beautiful and terrifying leader?

The Red Woman had talked to him about the history of what she said was his family and he had not said a word. The Lannisters must have thought the same and that is why they came for him instead of Arya. She told him the Baratheons were descended from the Targaryens, the mad family with the dragons who had built King’s Landing but who had now disappeared. Soon the Baratheons would suffer the same fate, he thought, although if had spoken he would have been wise enough not to mention that to Melisandre. Even if he was one of them, he could pretend he was not.

He had been thinking about himself but now they were nearing Stoney Sept, the thought hit him that he was not the only one in danger. What if she knew about Bella? She had already found the Brotherhood’s hideout just to capture him. Was not the prostitute just as important? Bella had probably told all the other girls in “The Peach”. He had only seen her once and she had told him. He knew he was not clever enough to deceive Melisandre so his best strategy, as it had been all along, was to keep quiet. If he said anything it would just alert her. Besides which, a woman like that surely does not stay at The Peach especially as he had heard Stannis was quite righteous.

The horses suddenly became restless. They reared up as the big direwolf emerged from the trees. Soldiers struggled to contain their horses. Arrows came from nowhere into his own horse and then into Melisandre’s. Both their steeds staggered and, when his dropped, fortunately it did not crush him. He tried desperately to free himself. He could see a couple of soldiers struggling to get up from their falls. One of them picked himself up and an arrow hit him in the sword hand.

Gendry found himself staring at Melisandre. Melisandre, now horseless, had her gaze fixed on Nymeria. Her eyes burned red trying to bore through the direwolf’s golden gaze. Nymeria stood panting, wanting to attack, he thought, but was being held back by the sheer willpower of the witch.

“I see death in you, girl”, the red woman said, “You’re full of the magic of the Old Gods, but their time is over.” Lightning came out of her finger and hit Nymeria in the chest. The wolf instantly lay down. Meanwhile a brother named Harwin, who knew Sansa and Arya, had arrived and started cutting Gendry free. Melisandre rose to her full height and stared at Gendry. An arrow came within an inch of her head as she moved it to one side. She looked in the direction of the arrow and fired another lightning bolt. Gendry turned his head to see someone drop from a tree.

Unbelievably, Nymeria had risen again and resumed her staring contest with the witch, who was now visibly beginning to wilt from exhaustion. Nymeria growled. Gendry, now on his feet could tell she wanted to pounce now she saw weakness maybe even fear in the Red Women’s eyes. A couple more of the brotherhood emerged to finish off the 2 injured knights and take their swords. One of them threw a weapon to Gendry. In the distance he could see the other 4 knights had rallied. They were coming back but whether they dared go near the wolf, which could obviously rip them apart in a moment, he doubted. The horses back at Hollow Hill were used to her now and she tended to only attack their kind at Gendry’s specific request, but these had no idea what she might do.

It was no matter. The Red Woman yelled, “Cease! We will not win this day. The boy is no good to me dead”, and she circled away towards her troops all the time in eye contact with Nymeria. It seemed like she was using her remaining strength to keep the direwolf at bay, but in turn the animal stayed focused. Eventually she span around and walked away with Nymeria still watching her back but not approaching as though she had been calmed. Gendry felt certain Melisandre would come back for him.

2 of the Red Woman’s guard lay dead. Harwin said the horses might recover and they were good horses. Gendry was feeling fine and the witch was correct in her assumption that he would have fought to the death. Nymeria wandered slowly back to him for a hug. He said some soothing words. She had a burn in her neck and below. It looked bad and Thoros was not there to heal it but there were others at Hollow Hill with skill. When they reached Anguy, the archer was unconscious and had a similar mark on his shoulder.

“So Greenbeard realised his error?”, said Gendry speaking to another human for the first time for nearly a day.

“Greenbeard? No we were out scouting the south, when we bumped into the wolf. We’re lucky she knows us. We followed her and then tracked you, got ahead and picked our spot. Thoros sent us after the battle at the sept as if he knew something was up. You remember the battle?”

“Yes, unfortunately?”, said Gendry, “I was only just getting over my stupidity.”

“You fought bravely, son”, said Harwin, “But what’s this about Greenbeard? And who in the Gods’s names was that bloody women? Some kind of witch?”

“Greenbeard sold me to her. She works for Stannis.”

“Stannis? Huh. This war is too bloody complicated”, confessed the northerner shaking his head, “How’s your dog?”


	95. Chapter 95

# Jaqen XI

 

Jaqen was waiting for The Girl to wake up. The Maester at Sarsfield had done his best to heal her wounds and said she would probably recover quickly. The Girl had been unconscious since the incident and he had ridden hard while holding her. The Faceless man did know what had happened precisely and he could not explain all of her injuries.

Upon leaving Lannisport, The Girl had expressed her disappointment that there were no missions to kill Lannisters especially as Kevan and Daven were still there. They had encountered the head of the Lion army at Harrenhal, a competent but uninspiring leader, and The Girl said Tywin thought the younger man was going to be their next great Lannister commander, but the Many Faced God did not require either just yet.

Then they had travelled along the Gold Road through Oxcross, the scene of a terrible battle although almost all the dead seemed to be Lannister, The Girl had started to act strangely, dismounting and seemingly led by her nose as she sniffed around. Many of the dead had obviously suffered severe wounds visible even though very few retained any visible flesh. The Girl said she recognised some Winterfell clothing and even speculated as to who they were. When a man asked her to explain her behaviour, she stated that Robb’s direwolf had been here and that the smell was so strong she had to investigate.

During that time, seeing so much carnage would have traumatised most young girls – The Girl told him she thought herself a woman now, but she was too small for him to give her that label yet – but it seemed to have no effect on her. Maybe she had witnessed too much already or maybe it would take a while to sink in. And at first he thought that was what had happened a couple of days later when suddenly she fell of her horse just like she had done on the Kingsroad. The Girl had drifted behind him so he had not been paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

When a man reached her, he could see it was something very different. Initially he thought the most shocking thing was her eyes, which had changed colour if only subtly but instead of plain grey there was a hint of gold and they were staring intently as if in a trance. Jaqen did not know what to do. After failing to reach her with words, he slapped her but she would not shake out of it. The one hint of acknowledgement that she was conscious was when she growled at him. It was still a human noise but he instantly jumped back. The intensity of her glare gradually reduced and she slipped into a coma. He had tried to rouse her by pouring water on her but to no avail. The Faceless Man placed her in front of him and held her tight as he rode as quickly as possible until he saw the castle.

When she saw The Girl, the lady of the castle, Shierle Swyft, called the maester who undressed her to reveal that as well as some heavy bruising from her fall she had a burn below her neck. This was a surprise because nothing on her clothing had indicated there was something below. The wound was healing but the maester put a poultice on it. Of course Jaqen knew what had happened. Clearly The Girl had warged into a direwolf, maybe her own or maybe her brother’s. A man had realised that much when he had seen her eyes, but this mysterious injury indicated something else, a connection much stronger that he had ever heard of. True, warging was an extremely uncommon talent but this level of symbiosis had caught him by surprise.

When she woke up, The Girl was hungry. She was always hungry. How could a girl with such a voracious appetite remain so skinny? There had been days when they had to go without almost any food, but whenever she saw it she ate it, no matter what it was. In an inn at Lannisport, she had eaten 3 helpings of everything and her bags were just full of food and a collection of knives. Jaqen could survive on much less and was far more discerning about what he ate, provided he had some choice about it.

The assassin talked to her about what happened on the road, but she kept quiet. Something abnormal had happened, something more than before, something which required immense focus and will. Maybe this had something to do with why The Many Face God had such an interest in her. The Girl had been tested and not by him. She was keen to get on, not wanting to stay in the castle, and wanted to know their destination. In truth he was just heading east and if possible to take her to a particular place full of magic. Somewhere he would have taken her before if he had known. He wanted answers.

However he did want what was best for her now and if she was determined to go to Riverrun, he would take her there instead. They left the next morning at her insistence. A man learnt how to make and apply the poultice. The caring had started.


	96. Chapter 96

# Catelyn IX

 

She had tried with Robb. She really had. If he would not listen to Sansa and her, surely he should have listened to Maester Vyman? But no. All he said was that he would be watchful. She warned him not to trust the Freys and not to trust Roose. Catelyn was not even allowed to go with them. He had designated her as spokeswoman for the North as they awaited Tyrion’s reply. Once they had that Robb would be able to give his assent to a cease fire, the raven would be sent back to the Red Keep, a truce would be called and Tyrion, she presumed, and her fellow negotiators would march from the capital. How immediately hostilities would stop she did not know as the war had been widespread but possibly only another week.

Then there was the matter of Sansa. As Robb made preparations for marching to The Twins, Sansa had suddenly fallen ill. But after all their protestations about going through with her wedding, the King simply did not believe her and said he would assign one of the northern maesters to her rather than Riverrun’s own, who he claimed to have lost confidence in. On first examination the chosen physician described it as influenza which would pass in a week and pronounced her fit to travel. If only her daughter had taken her advice instead of resorting to pretence, she would have with visible believable symptoms, necessary because Robb was not going to be fooled easily and was already extra suspicious.

The Blackfish would remain at Riverrun with all but a couple of hundred of the Tully force, who would ride with Edmure to ensure his safe passage before and after his wedding. Sansa would not be returning, waiting at The Twins until a suitable seat in the North could be assigned to her new husband, whoever that may be. She suspected it might be Black Walder, especially if Lord Frey thought it might upset her, but as the serial womaniser was awkward it could be any of the unattached male children or grandchildren who happened to be at The Crossing.

Robb, if he survived the weddings, and she hoped with all her heart she was wrong about his fate, would then join with Roose’s force to attack the legendary impregnable Moat Cailin. Catelyn had advised that the army bypass it and get transported by boat to White Harbour even if it meant spending a day marching through her sister’s land. She held out no hope that she would receive permission from Lysa, if she got an answer at all, but there would be nothing the soldiers of The Vale could do to prevent it and they could discuss compensation later. However with memories of what happened to Stannis’s army fresh in their minds, the Northern lands were not inclined to support her, despite how nonsensical their fears were. There were no reports of the Ironmen having a fleet in the Narrow Sea and no wildfire.

A few days ago they had received news of the death of Balon Greyjoy. Nobody was certain how he had died having just vanished from his solar. Maester Vyman had told her that he was certain the prophecy about the ghost related to that. The Lord of the Iron Islands must have been terrified by a spirit, possibly of Bran or Rickon he thought. The term used was ‘spirit’ and it might also mean Balon had just fallen while drunk. Ned had told her there were a lot of places at Pyke where one could just slip to their death. The mention of a wolf strongly indicated a Stark connection and “a boy who is not a boy” flummoxed the maester, but Sansa admitted she had not been listening carefully.

Fate was fate but Catelyn would still try to fight it and while it ruined her plans to look intimidating when the parley started, she determined that her daughter would have the best possible protection and that meant The Hound and Brienne. The tall woman had sworn loyalty to her, not the King except in the context of him being her child, whereas the tall man was expected to obey her son. She called them in and discussed strategy. Escaping was not an option especially for Sandor as Robb would hunt them down without mercy. He had to, otherwise it would be a sign of weakness. That did stop the trio forming a plan. It would take cunning, alertness and bravery on their part and that of Shae, who would be Sansa’s maid of honour. The last attribute was a given but the first two would require Sandor kept a clear head. This time he swore not to drink until they had safely left the Twins with Sansa.


	97. Chapter 97

# Tyrion IX

 

“I thought I’d come to see what a half lion looks like before you left”, the Dornish prince said after climbing the Tower of the Hand, “I hope I did not interrupt anything”, he added glancing at Ros in her see through night attire with her luscious breasts still clearly visible.

Tyrion himself had not bothered with anything other than a nightshirt. “Well as you can see, I am leaving tomorrow”, the dwarf nodded intending to convey, “and what did you think I would be doing?” It would not be so easy to find pleasure on the road. Maybe before he was Hand of the King but not now. He would have to be very discrete. He had asked or rather insisted with some coin that Ser Bronn of the Blackwater would accompany him, so maybe there were possibilities. After all, Bronn had found Shae and therefore was a man of impeccable taste.

“In that case I won’t keep you long.”

“I hope not, but I am glad you’ve come.”

“Many times tonight”, boasted the still good looking, despite his age, Red Viper, “My paramour and I have already sampled some of King’s Landing’s finest delights.”

“Finer than me?”, asked Ros, boldly, but her benefactor had come to expect that.

“How can I tell without a sample?”

“Actually Ros, Prince Oberyn and I have important matters to discuss so why don’t you go downstairs and ask a couple of guards to see you home.”

She kissed Tyrion on the lips in front of the prince and said “I don’t know how I’ll survive without you. Don’t forget to tell the prince where to find me?”, and then to Oberyn, “Maybe we can do some business while the Hand is away? I, myself, am retired but I have some business propositions you might be interested in, and if not you can just enjoy the scenery.” Her speech was layered with double meaning and he was not sure if the Red Viper actually realised she meant a business deal, perhaps some cheap Dornish wine or a recommended girl for her new establishment. Maybe the ambitious Ros thought she could open a branch in Sunspear.

“Incorrigible, aren’t you my dear? Now run along.” He returned the kiss and she left with her long coat hiding all her charms. Varys had promised to keep her safe while he was gone.

“So why are you here instead of your brother”, Tyrion asked, “Don’t bother. I know. Revenge.”

“Indeed, if you could point me to the Mountrosity”. I shall remember that one, thought Tyrion.

“I am afraid he is not here at the moment. He’s either chasing Lord Bolton across the Trident or recapturing Harrenhal as we speak. It should be an interesting fight. Ser Gregor and his obnoxious bunch of child raping scum against The Goat and his bunch of child raping scum. The more that die the better. It will be days before they find out about the truce.” Probably not the person to bring up the abuse of children with but perhaps he would live to end of Oberyn’s reply.

“Truce?”, asked the prince, completely ignorant of the state of the war.

Tyrion sighed as he still had his bollocks although he made it sound as though is was in connection to his following explanation, “Yes. The war is over. At least between us and the Starks. Well I hope it is. That’s why I am leaving for the peace talks. Didn’t you know?”

“Just that you were leaving. Petyr Baelish told me so.” How did Petyr get to everybody first? There was not a person of note Littlefinger would not try to ingratiate himself with or influence, no doubt spreading whatever stories he hoped would be to his advantage.

“So my little group are too late to be of any help?”, Oberyn continued. Tyrion knew the Dornishmen were not here to fight, more to act as his and his paramour’s bodyguard although none were with him tonight. “It is not the first time I have seen you, Lord Hand”

The prince then recounted the tale of his visit to Casterly Rock when Tyrion was an even tinier child. He remarked upon how a very young Cersei made every attempt to attract him but, apart from being way too young, he spotted her callous behaviour to her little brother. Oberyn stated he knew she was trouble even at that age. Tyrion found himself moved by the story and realised here was an enemy who was really a friend.

“Oberyn, I hope I am not being too forward in this relationship …”, the dwarf pleaded.

“Forward away.”

“… but I have here the letter confirming the cessation of hostilities. I would really like you to take it to the Small Council tomorrow and read it. It would so get under the skin of my sister that I trusted you.”

“I was just going to turn up and put my muddy feet on the table, ready to mock anyone present but that seems like fun.”

“They know about it obviously because I had to let Ser Willas know.

“Willas … Willas Tyrell?”

“Yes”, confirmed Tyrion.

“A fine boy, man now. I am so sorry for what happened. He forgives me but the rest of his family … well, you know …”

“I do indeed. I should warn you both Mace and Lady Olenna will probably be in attendance, tomorrow. Willas is coming with me.”

“So all the best people are leaving”, sighed Oberyn sadly.

“And before you go; you saw Ros earlier?”

“Yes, what happened to her face?”

“Cersei happened to her face”, explained the dwarf with a little anger.

“I like your sister, less and less”, admitted the prince.

“Difficult to believe that is possible?”

“I try.”

“Ros has just set up her own establishment. I would be very grateful if you and your men would help get it started. Mention I said this and you will all get special rates.”

“Not only the men. After all we are Dornish.”

“I understand”, smiled Tyrion, glad to know some of the rumours were true, “And if you could make sure a couple of your guards act as bouncers, I would be in your debt.”

“I shall make it happen.”

He liked this Dornish prince. “And be careful of Cersei. Always wear your sword”, was his final advice to Oberyn.

“I can assure you both of them are in constant readiness and dangerous to touch.”


	98. Chapter 98

# Gendry XI

 

Could he trust them any more? That was Gendry’s chief thought. The others had all left in the morning after Anguy had said he deserved a night at the Peach. The young smith had no intention of heading back in the direction they had come from so he told them he would meet them back at Hollow Hill. But now he was not sure he wanted to. Unlike Arya he was not consumed with revenge. She would just have set Nymeria on Greenbeard, he was sure, and then risked the retaliation of the rest of the group. His most fervent wish was that her bravery had not got her killed.

Then his thoughts drifted to The Peach and Bella. Now they had a proper connection, rather than the one he wished he did not have, he should really get to know her. Next time someone mentioned he bore a resemblance to another, he would take it more seriously. Next time … that was a frightening thought because it could happen again. That was all in the future. What he had to think about was now.

They had left him a horse - he had chosen the one he was strapped to, because he had the feeling the other one was enchanted – so in theory he was free to go. If he headed south-east he would be in the Reach in a couple of days but then how did he know the witch had not made the same choice. South and west were the Lannisters who wanted to kill him and north were the Brotherhood. East was home and Queen Cersei who desperately wanted him dead, so in every direction lay danger.

And could he rely on Nymeria. When he had needed her she had come to his rescue but only with help. It was no good. Hollow Hill seemed to be the only choice. Trying to hide from the Red Woman was probably pointless so if she came for him again his only chance was if Beric and Thoros decided he was worth protecting.

However he took a few days before he eventually decided to make his way back to the Brothers’ hidden lair. Greenbeard already knew what had happened because Harwin, Anguy and the others had come back from Stoney Sept, but with Nymeria by his side Gendry simply marched to the forge and asked what needed repairing. The temporary leader had dispatched people to buy goods so perhaps he had what he wanted. The direwolf had given Greenbeard a good glower. Her wound was ceasing to bother her now.

Hot Pie made him some buns and Anguy came over to sample them.

“Your girlfriend’s gone”, the archer informed Gendry in a casual manner, “Pity she was a good fuck. One of the best.”

“Oh yes?”, said the smith, trying to act unconcerned. It was in his character to be unruffled but not unmoved. Anguy had become a friend while they were up at the Red Fork and he and Nymeria had worked well together, once he had promised never to shoot her again. That may be tested if Greenbeard asked him to.

“The Red Woman took her. Cass told me she said something about feeling the power in her and touched her belly saying Stannis would be doubly blessed. She didn’t know what the witch meant.”

I do, thought Gendry, Bella’s pregnant and in all probability I am the father …

He went to sleep, cursing himself.


	99. Chapter 99

# Cersei X  

 

“Free at last”, said Cersei, lying back on her bed with Jeyne’s amazing lapping tongue once again giving her immense pleasure. She could now do exactly how she pleased. The Kingsguard were under her complete control and, if she wanted to, she could seduce a couple of new younger members or get rid of them since there was no one left in King’s Landing to stop her. The acting Hand was Mace Tyrell for want of anyone else and, with Oberyn there, the Lord of Highgarden was extremely distracted. He had not even called a Small Council since Tyrion left and probably would not unless his mother or daughter insisted. So at last being Regent meant, what it was supposed to mean, total power.

After the Queen Mother climaxed for the third time, she sent Tommen’s servant away for her lessons. This was her latest plan to thwart the determined Flower bitch. She impressed on Tommen that it was vital he knew all about the history and customs of the Realm to make him a good king and, because he was already a good boy, he listened to his mother. She also suggested that it would be so much more enjoyable with a studying companion and who better than someone already used to studying with the nobility. The King had taken lessons before with Myrcella, but being brother and sister they had not concentrated and in any case Joffrey was going to be King, so it mattered less to him.

Predictably, Margaery had suggested she join them but Cersei questioned how it could be that an adult granddaughter of the Queen of Thorns could possibly have remained ignorant of anything worth knowing, so she would have to wait. Needless to say the cunning vixen had insisted that she was the best person to lecture on the Reach but if they started from The North and worked their way down it would be a long time before she was needed. The other teachers would be told not to rush. The more time she spent with Margaery the more she hated, admired and feared her. It was good her own family were away or dead, in one particular case, but the Tyrells seemed much closer and supportive giving Margaery extra strength.

Cersei had sent Lancel away on a mission to kidnap Myrcella. She had originally wanted to send Jaime after he returned, although if had been captured again she probably could not have bared it so this could have been a lucky break. She was aware she had made mistakes but usually she did not worry about them. This action removed the need for her to keep being nice to Kevan’s remaining son. Lord Varys had personally advised her on the men he should take and she had impressed on her young cousin that he should listen to older and wiser heads.

With any luck this would lead to the Red Viper leaving with his annoying entourage. She was aware that however much the Tyrells hated him, he hated the Lannisters more. There was no doubt about Prince Oberyn’s charisma and he would have made a far better husband than Robert although possibly even less faithful, but marrying him now would be completely out of the question. Imagine, she thought, if Oberyn or Jaime decided to challenge the other one to a duel. She did not want to predict the outcome of that contest.

And then there was Oberyn’s visit to Tyrion. Her spies had watched him enter and the whore leave. She had asked The Spider where Ros slept nowadays, but he had feigned ignorance. Cersei had not got any immediate schemes against her but the more she knew about her the better. That was for later, possibly for Tyrion’s return, but for now she wanted to know precisely what he and Oberyn had discussed. Thinking about it, the redhead was the only witness to any of that so maybe she should torture her a bit more. The woman was unlucky but then she had made some bad choices, when it came to picking friends.

It was time for her to get dressed and dispense justice. It was after all the Regent’s right to do so. Mace had offered but it was easy to persuade him out of it. One day soon it would become tedious for her, but right now the expression on people’s faces when they realised the case was not going the way, or even better when they regretted a slip of the tongue, was delicious. She enjoyed holding lives in her hands. If only one of the lives could have been Margaery’s or Olenna’s or Oberyn’s or Tyrion’s … now that did bring a smile to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter set in King's Landing for a while. Finally Cersei has no obstacles in her way. This total freedom is not a consequence, Tyrion or Kevan thought about. Of course she might have forgotten that the Tyrell army is poised at Harrenhal.
> 
> The focus now switches fully to the Stark sisters, Gendry and Jaqen. I might take a break from this story after a big event coming up which is just before anything that might happen at the Twins, the peace negotiations, or Jaqen taking Arya to her destiny ... whatever that may be.


	100. Chapter 100

# Sansa XVII

 

It had been her nameday a few days ago. If she were a male she would still be considered a boy for another 12 moons but because she had flowered nearly a year ago she was a woman. Joffrey became King when he was still a boy but as a woman she seemed to have no say about anything. Sansa wondered why this was … but not as much she wondered why nobody had remembered. It was not just Robb but all the people she knew from Winterfell in the party. Her mother knew of course, certainly Bran would have, maybe Arya, probably Jon but it was a shock her elder brother had forgotten. He had a lot on his mind but still she would not have forgotten his.

She had not even mentioned her anniversary except to Shea, her constant companion, and then not until the evening. Her friend wanted to tell Sandor and Brienne but Sansa said it was too late now and it would be very unfair on them to find a gift for her in a few minutes, although Sandor could have returned one of her pieces of jewellery. It was possible the Brotherhood had taken them off him but she figured if they had he would have been moaning about it relentlessly on the way to meeting the army.

The Hound and Brienne were an odd couple. Sandor continued to swear about everything while Brienne just rolled her eyes occasionally, telling him it was not becoming of a knight to which he gave the predictable retort that neither of them were. Catelyn had apparently told the pair to start spreading rumours of mistrust in the Freys, but her pair of protectors were ill suited to the task. It was not entirely their fault, despite their general lack of social skills, because as outsiders the average soldier was already suspicious of them. However the journey would take at least a moon’s turn given the difficulty of the terrain and that might give them time to sew seeds of doubt.

Today, she was having her first private chat with the female warrior and the subject had moved on to her sister.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to go to King’s Landing”, said Sansa.

“Well there’s the Red Keep and the Great Sept and all the entertainment you could wish for”, claimed Brienne.

Sansa thought her bodyguard was referring to tourneys, but later considered Brienne was a lady of culture who might go to see mummers or listen to music. “I am sure the Red Keep looks far better from the outside and if by entertainment you mean ra … violence then they can keep it”, remembering her time as a virtual prisoner in the capital. She hoped the big woman had not spotted her slip of the tongue, so she continued.

“I well understand Arya’s reluctance to return. You said she was travelling with somebody.”

“Yes, Ser Meryn Trant and …”

“Meryn Trant! Meryn Trant!”, Sansa’s face went white and she fainted.

The next thing she remembered was waking to find Shae giving her smelling salts, “If your brother could see you know he must believe you are ill, little bird.” Turning to Brienne, while Sansa recovered her senses, her best friend asked, “What happened?”

“She took a turn when I mentioned Ser Meryn.”

“Ser Meryn Trant? No, never mention his name. Never ever, do you hear me?”

“Hmmm. I was just telling her about her sister.”

“I don’t care. Leave her alone. She will send for you when she is ready.” Brienne left the tent presumably to station herself just outside.

When Sansa had recovered her composure, she chided herself, “Stupid me, it’s just like that time at Lady Smallwood’s. Why can’t I be brave like Arya?”

“You hit your head at Acorn Hall and that was the bravest thing I have ever seen. They wanted to kill Sandor.”

“They would have failed. He could take them all.”

“If anyone could, he could”, agreed Shae. “Now what happened and why did she mention that terrible man?”

“Because Brienne said he has taken Arya”, she cried, “When he … he said he’d rather have her.”

“No, he’s dead, little bird. Shall I fetch Sandor? We all saw him.”

“But that man? The one who came to help? What if he brought him back to life?”

“He was just a gold cloak, not a wizard or even a maester.”

“Nevertheless I need to talk to Brienne again. Bring her.”

Shae found her quickly and hard though it was to ask, Sansa simply had to find out the truth, “How did you know it was him if you have never met him?”

“But ma’am, the Kingslayer recognised him straight away. He was escaping King’s Landing because they thought he’d killed Joffrey.”

This was altogether too confusing. Why would Meryn kill Joffrey? Almost the only thing that made sense was that the former Kingsguard had a twin brother. Shae would have to go through several more shades than her to turn white but she was doing her best.

Sansa resolved, “I have no choice. I have to go to Robb. Arya must be rescued. None of this matters. If only mother was here.” She and Shea held each other as they wept in front of Brienne. The princess did not have time to think how her bodyguard might be feeling, but then she did not know the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly awkward chapter to write. I had intended it to be Sansa and Sandor and the first 3 paragraphs aren't good. Then I realised Sansa did not know Jaqen was wearing Meryn's face. I imagine Sandor has either got the jewelry on him somewhere or it is deep in Stranger's saddlebags. However much he loves his little bird, this is his insurance if something should go wrong. It's not that he's greedy, he just feels he has earned it.


	101. Chapter 101

# Arya XXXI

 

How much did Jaqen know, she wondered? Perhaps he knew everything. He never told her off. The most she ever seemed to get was advice not even much of warning. All she knew was that he was exciting to be with especially when he showed his original face, or at least the face she had grown accustomed to. His mysterious nature was often frustrating but without it, he would not be him. And recently Jaqen had seemed more caring. He had never forced her to do anything but when he asked her about going to Riverrun he made the choice hard. He even told her she might see Harrenhal again if they went east. When he was honest, he was honest.

She was still confused by her dreams. They often featured the number 3 and usually a choice. Sometimes she drew lots or straws but the result was always inconclusive. The straws were exactly the same length; the paper was blank; the bones showed nothing; and often someone would tell her that she was a stupid girl to think anything was possible.

Ever since that dream she had when she was in the tub on the Quiet Isle, Arya knew what the subsequent ones meant. She loved 3 men, could not decide between them, or whether any of them thought about her in that way. Then there was the revelation that they just looked on her as a sister, an apprentice and a friend. They were all handsome in their way: Jon was pretty; Jaqen was exotic; Gendry despite being the youngest was clearly the most rugged. It should have been fun to choose but it felt serious so she tried to avoid thinking about the problem. She would let her dreams resolve it. They would tell her who her true love was. She was glad she had never gone through with her desires when escaping from Pyke.

It was not her feelings about Jaqen that Arya worried about him knowing. It was her fight with the witch. She was not just seeing with Nymeria’s eyes, it was her will against the Red Woman. What other name could she give her, especially given the wolf’s limited colour palette? She felt her in her mind stopping her moving, trying to force her to lie down and become passive, but she would not. She felt the pain as the witch hit her with the lightning but she would not give in, until she was sure Gendry was safe. Last time she fell off her horse it was the surprise at seeing her sister, but this time she felt that the magic knocked her off and yet she still got up. Nymeria was strong but together they felt almost invincible.

Arya felt Gendry’s loving hug like she had with Sansa even though she was sure she must have been completely unconscious by then. It was the last thing she was aware of, before waking in the castle. She wanted to see the blacksmith again but that might mean leaving Jaqen forever. She did not want to face that choice. Maybe that was the message of her dreams: not that she could not make a choice, but that she did not want to make a choice. This made her feel a lot better. Jon was never really an option anyway. He was her brother! The Princess of the North knew she had told herself that so many times but this felt like a moment of revelation. She would follow Jaqen to that special place he had talked off and then she could decide. If she subsequently chose to follow him to Essos then there was no turning back.

Lord Karyl Vance had given them hospitality. While they ate in his kitchen at Wayfarer’s Rest with Jaqen wearing yet another face, the staff told them they were about to evacuate the castle and they should come with them. A truce had been declared but the Lannisters were coming with a huge host and Lord Vance had decided to take his people and prisoners to the security of Riverrun.

“I bet it’s Ser Kevan”, she guessed.

“Lord Kevan, now”, they told her.

There was also news of the death of Arya’s grandfather. She had never met him but she felt sad for her mother, who had said years ago that she was his favourite child. This prompted the little girl to ask about who Catelyn’s favourite child was. Naturally her mother said they were all her favourites but when Arya added “Including Jon?”, her mother did not reply. As for the real answer, even at that age she knew it could not be her because she was already her father’s favourite. The others were Tullys or half Starks, only she was fully of the North.   

Jaqen once more asked her about going to see her mother especially in relative safety but she had already determined her own path. That night on her straw bed she dreamed again. This time she met Jon at a crossroads. She jumped into his arms with the enthusiasm she had done as a child. He told her she could just wait with him as long as she wanted and only when she was ready need she choose her path.

She told him “You’re the best brother a girl could ever have.”

“Keep on sticking them with the pointy end, little sister.” Arya woke more contented than she had ever been. It was her life and she was control of it.


	102. Chapter 102

# Sansa XVIII

 

The meeting with her brother had not gone well. Robb was not prepared to see Shae or Sandor after last time, but Brienne went into the tent with her to say Ser Meryn was alive. Even if it was his twin, Sansa did not think it wise to trust his motives. Robb was not pleased to see her. They had dined together on several occasions and they were getting on better, but he did not want to hear any more about prophecies, protests or fake illnesses.

The 3 who had been present at Ser Meryn’s death had decided not to tell Rob that story for several reasons. First, it would only confuse their case as it was difficult enough for them to believe a dead man was alive. Second it was not a tale Sansa wanted to tell. Thirdly The Hound was already in trouble for deserting the Kingsguard, for which the minimum penalty should have been to take the black, so to admit killing another one would lead to an extra reputation he did not need. Sansa told him that she could say she stabbed Trant when he attacked her in her room. Sandor replied that Robb would just dismiss that as another lie.

So all they had was that Meryn was abusive and had told her he liked to fuck young girls, which was true and believable especially as Brienne recalled what Jaime had said when they had met them at The Trident. This did seem to touch a nerve with Robb. “The Kingslayer said that? Our mother says he may provoke but tends to be brutally honest. Hmmm. But why did Arya trust Meryn and why did you …”, pointing at Brienne, “let her go?”

The tall Lady had been asked that question before and her answer remained the same. “They tricked me, Ser Meryn and the other girl. I was lax. It won’t happen again.”

“It doesn’t sound like you are much of a bodyguard. Renly, and now Arya.” Brienne’s face flushed with anger but she quickly regained her composure.

“King Renly was killed by magic.”

“More magic”, scoffed Robb. Sansa was going to point out that he had admitted he had warged into Grey Wind, but suddenly she had a vision of Robb’s body with his wolf’s head. It disturbed her and she asked to sit down.

“You really don’t look well, sister. You should go back to bed. I don’t see what I can do about Arya. We will need every man we have for the war.”

The war. Yes they were still at war, this time with the Greyjoys.

“What message would it send to the other Houses if I sent my men off on a wild goose choice after my sister?”

After the meeting, Sandor had told her he was just being a king. It did not mean he was not every bit as worried about Arya as she was, but many of his vassal lords’ kin had been captured or gone missing and he could not agree to let any more of them have a personal agenda. The Karstarks unilateral actions had already been bad enough.

“Kings are not always good”, Sansa reminded Sandor.

“But I sense that Robb is”, he replied.

 Later, Shae consoled her, “Robb promised to send a raven to your mother.”

“Do you believe him?”, asked Sansa, honestly.

“I believe he will send a raven.”

“But we don’t even know what he’ll write.”

“We don’t even know if Ser Meryn is alive. In Essos, it is said some can wear the faces of the dead.”

Now that is ridiculous, thought Sansa, but she replied, “I hope you are right.” But if that were the case, maybe Arya was in even greater danger, or maybe she was already dead.


	103. Chapter 103

# Gendry XII

 

Nymeria was fully grown now, he assumed from what others told him. She was nearly tall enough to look some of the women of the camp in the face. Gendry had not reached his full height yet either and whilst he would always have to look up to Greenbeard and Lem, he reckoned those were about the only Brothers for who that would be case. Maybe then he would be able to lead a rescue party to Dragonstone to save Bella and his possible child.

Arya would have not hesitated in his position if she had been in a similar situation, but she was different. He wondered where she was. For some reason he could not explain, Nymeria’s continued presence gave him assurance that she was still alive. Harwin had told him there was a special bond between direwolves and the Starks. It must have been terrible for Sansa, when hers was killed. Since they had returned, Nymeria guarded him more closely than before than she had since they had joined. Any hunting sorties she made outside were much briefer than before.

He often thought of the younger Stark girl. He missed her. He had Hot Pie, new friends among the Brothers and even some female admirers at Hollow Hill, but with none of them did he feel the ease he had instantly felt with her. He did feel a connection with Bella but now he knew why. With Arya there was no reason. She was a lady … no, a princess … and he had been just a blacksmith. Now, according to the witch, maybe they were more equal so his previous protestations that she would never consider him good enough for her could now be false. He had sensed she really liked him but back then she was too young for him to think about her as anything other than a friend. However she was a year older than when they first met so … but it was no use, as he had blown it by sleeping with Bella. If they ever met again, he would have to tell her and that was not something he was looking forward to.

While he mused, there was a commotion at the entrance to the cave. A few minutes later Hot Pie limped towards him. Gendry had done his best with the leg but it did not function too well in the surface around the foundry. He might have to make some adjustments.

“Come on, Arry, Lord Beric has returned. He wants all of us to hear what he has to say.” Just when they now knew he was Gendry, the baker had mastered his alias.

“They might want to sell me again”, but the smith got up anyway, picking up his sword just in case, and Nymeria followed.

When all were assembled, Lord Beric started to speak, “I bring sad news from Acorn Hall. Lady Smallwood is dead.” A young girl no older than Arya, he thought he recognised, was stood clinging to Thoros and started to weep.

“Oh no!”, shouted Tom Sevenstrings, “How did it happen? Whoever it was, I’ll kill him.”

Gendry remembered that Beric had not left Lady Smallwood on good terms.

“I share your grief, Tom, and your anger”, although with the way the Lightning Lord’s face was, it was difficult to read emotion and it often seemed he was far away.

“Last week we spotted the Mountain’s troops moving west”, Beric continued to rumblings of anger, “We were tracking them but keeping south when one of her handmaids was spied by our scouts. She was in a terrible state. She is very brave girl and this is her story. Thoros remembers better than me so he will tell it and then I will speak again.”

The red priest stepped forward with the girl. “This is Melissa Rivers, a young girl abused by the Mountain and his so called soldiers. When the Mountain arrived Lady Ravella ordered that he not be let in and started evacuating the castle via a secret tunnel.” Gendry thought he might be the only one there who knew where it emerged.

“But he broke the gates down and soon the castle was swarming with his men. They were so quick they saw the Lady enter the tunnel. They followed and Lady Smallwood was hit in the leg by an arrow. This brave girl stayed with her despite Ravella’s pleas to leave her and they were dragged back into the bedroom. They left this girl with just her shift and put their hands all over her.” Melissa turned her face away.

Thoros went on, “They held Lady Smallwood and very soon they were in the presence of Ser Gregor. He asked why she wouldn’t let him in her gates. Then he looked at this girl and said maybe she will let him through her gates instead. They ripped her shift but Lady Smallwood screamed at them to take her instead. Clegane accepted her invitation and raped her. After he finished, he strangled her and invited all his men to take a turn.”

There were gasps and shouts of “Death to the Mountain!” Gendry thought those details were unnecessary especially as the girl was clearly distressed but he thought Thoros was doing it to raise the levels of fury.

The red priest concluded by describing how the girl slipped her molesters and jumped out of a window, escaped past Lady Smallwood’s dead and dying guards through the shattered gates, dodging arrows until a brother helped her up a tree. Thoros described it as a miraculous escape and he had thanked R’hilor for her life.

The mood was angry as Beric stepped forward again but this time with his voice raised higher above the din.

“This is the time”, he announced, “The time to complete the mission the King’s Hand sent me on. Very soon The Mountain will cross back into the Westerlands. The reports are he is heading for Pinkmaiden and will cross the Mummer’s Ford. He may even be looking for us. We will be there waiting for him. I want everyone who can fight, man, woman and …”, glancing in Gendry’s direction, “… wolf”, Nymeria received a cheer and her ears pricked, “to end this beast’s tyranny. He and his men will never terrorise the Riverlands again. Death to the Mountain!”

“Death to the Mountain!”, Gendry found himself yelling repeatedly along with the others, his sword raised high. Despite the awful circumstances, he thought, Arya would have loved this.


	104. Chapter 104

# Gendry XIII

 

On the way to the Mummer’s Ford, Thoros dropped back to talk to Gendry.

“Well lad, I heard you had an adventure of your own while we were away.”

“No thanks to Greenbeard”, opined Gendry mournfully. “All I wanted was to help the Brothers. Now I don’t know. You aren’t my brothers are you.”

“Now listen to Uncle Thoros. Greenbeard made what he thought was the right decision. He’s always been concerned with food, as have I”, he said rubbing his prominent belly, “but I don’t know if Beric or I wouldn’t have come to the same decision if you had not had Nymeria.”

“You mean you might have sold me as well.”

“For the good of the brothers? Yes. We can’t fight with poor weapons and empty stomachs, particularly the latter.”

Gendry made ready his reply but the red priest raised his hand.

“Ahhhh, now wait lad. Don’t blame Greenbeard. Beric put him in charge because he is practical and will defend the colony better than any other there. He did not see the full picture, before you start mentioning your smithing skills. I want you to join me, Beric and Greenbeard in the forthcoming battle. Kill the Mountain and we end the terror, said the Lord, and he meant it.”

Gendry was taken aback, almost honoured, until he worked out the reason. “You don’t want me, you want Nymeria.”

“We NEED Nymeria. They outnumber us 2 or 3 to 1. Now hopefully the Mountain will be somewhere in the middle of the column. That has been his practice. If he isn’t then we will have to attack early and I do not fancy our chances at all. Of course his stupid pride might help us in the situation if he turns to face us. We will be waiting in the wooded areas either side of the ford, unfortunately not with our horses because then their scouts would spot us. The ground is sodden and not to easy for any man or beast to move on. I will lead the southern party, Beric the northern, and we will be aiming to take the most direct route to the Mountain. Hopefully our archers and the others will keep the rest occupied while we attempt to isolate Clegane. With any luck half the soldiers will be on their backsides when they see Nymeria. Not all of us will make it even as far as fighting him, but we have to try.”

“That’s a lot to take in”, said a thoughtful Gendry.

“Just follow the red cloak and watch my back. I am sure your wolf will watch yours. And be careful of the flame. Some ignorants think it’s just for show but Beric and I know different so thanks for the new swords. Don’t tell Tobho.”

“If I ever see him again. I can never go back to King’s Landing while the Lannisters rule.”

“Aye, and they will for a while yet sadly. So you’re Robert’s boy.”

“So the witch told me.”

“I reckon she’d know and she draws her power from R’hilor, just like me. I think at the back of my mind I knew as well. You have his eyes. Robert didn’t talk about his bastards except to say he had a lot of them. He had instructed someone to look after them all.”

“He didn’t look after us very well. Bella, for one.”

“Bella?”

“Bella …”, but there was still no sign of recognition from Thoros. “… from the Peach.”

 “Oh, that Bella. From the Peach you say. I didn’t partake of the services. I’m a religious man, you know”, he laughed.

“She took her”, he said, more seriously.

“Who?”

“Melisandre. The Red Woman.”

“Yes, yes”, Thoros was jovial, which irritated Gendry, and perhaps impatient to get off the subject.

“She took her, instead of me. Do you understand? It’s no laughing matter.”

“Do you know why, apart from being Stannis’s nieces and nephews? I can’t imagine him offering you his name.”

“She mentioned the importance of our blood and at one point, sacrifice”, informed the blacksmith.

“Then I’d be very worried”, the priest’s mood suddenly changing, “It sounds like she wanted you for some blood magic. She probably will just cut the girl although Stannis or his daughter would suffice for that. Bad news. I’m sorry.”

“After all this is over, I think I might want to find her. I feel responsible.”

“Well a word of advice from Uncle Thoros. If you go to Dragonstone then make them think you have gone alone. That way you can get in and that’s the difficult bit. Only then will you find out what happened to your sister … hang on second, it’s all coming back to me … didn’t you go upstairs with her. It must be her. She looked just like you.”

Gendry nodded, sheepishly.

“Oh dear, oh dear. It looks as though I’ll have to pray for you … hard. Never mind. After tomorrow, none of this may matter. Oh come on, cheer up! We’re off to kill a Mountain.”

I am always cautious, Gendry thought. I am always trying to be good and yet … At least he had avoided any complex discussion with the priest about not loving Bella despite the fact he may have well followed in his father’s footsteps, almost literally except worse!

The next day he waited in the trees until the signal was given and he charged with a spear in one hand, shield attached to the other, sword and recently forged hammer on his back, alongside Nymeria and into hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I told someone about the last sentence I intended to write, I was told there was no way Gendry would go into a battle like this with a hammer so first it went onto his back. Sometimes they would carry hammers to repair their armour in battle but Gendry's is a weapon. Carrying 3 large weapons is a bit much but Gendry is very strong. He will only use the hammer if he loses his sword after the charge.They should really have been running alongside each other with shields and spears. I am assuming The Mountain's little army had not really got time to organise.


	105. Chapter 105

# Arya XXXII

 

“Why are we climbing this hill? I don’t mind climbing, but I thought you were taking me to a magical place?”, enquired Arya to no response. Jaqen had told her that their destination was several days away and this felt like a diversion so she tried again, “What’s magical about a hill? Forests are magical, hills aren’t.”

“A man thinks he should look.”

“Look at what?”

“Has not a girl been told?”, but it was not in a tone of exasperation just one of reinforcement, “Learn as much as possible about the environment. From the top of a hill, a man and a girl can see many leagues.”

“I thought that was just when we need to kill somebody.”

“Make a gift of somebody”, he corrected, “But how does a girl know what she might need to know?”

Arya did not answer. She was not in the mood for lessons. It was early afternoon when they reached the top, but it was turning dark early. An unnatural dark. There was a small white haired creature in a circle of wooden stumps. They approached cautiously. The beast turned to look at them and revealed herself to be the oldest woman Arya had ever seen, well at least as ancient as Old Nan and perhaps even smaller than The Imp. She was far from pleased to see them.

“What are you doing here, priest of death? It is not my time. And you girl, you stink of …”, and then as if a new thought had caught her attention, she paused.

“A man did not mean any offence.” Did Jaqen know what was up here? He was fairly unflappable but Arya had never seen anyone with this response to him before.

“The wolf”, she pointed straight at Arya.

Suddenly thunder cracked and Arya was transported. In front of her she could see Ser Gregor Clegane struggling to control his horse. All around she could sense terror, and smell people dying.

“Nymeria, get away”, yelled Gendry. The horse was constantly turning in a tight circle. The Mountain swung his sword but he could not hit her. She dodged out of the way. Gendry rushed forward more armoured than she had ever seen him and stuck his sword in the horse’s flank.

The red priest screamed – she did know how she recognised his voice but she did -,“No”, as she saw a man fall to the ground with a lightning sigil across the breast of his headless body. “Boy, keep them off me!”, he yelled, sword ablaze. Gendry turned and struck a couple of men with his sword and shield, but the man in red’s shield was smashed in by the might of the Mountain’s blow. She saw Gendry look as the man said “I’m alright. Help Greenbeard.”

By this time Gregor was concentrated on the big man the other side, who must be Greenbeard, she thought, and now she saw opportunity. She made space for herself and leapt at Ser Gregor. Even with her power, she could not unhorse him as she bounced off his armour, but he was reeling in the saddle. Greenbeard hit the Mountain while he was off balance and Gendry caught a massive arm and pulled with all his might. See Gregor was down, so was the blacksmith. With the force, his horse fell in the opposite direction onto Greenbeard.

Struggling to free himself under a massive arm Gendry pulled out his hammer and using its full reach smashed it to Clegane’s helmet. The Mountain roared trying to get his helmet off with one hand while his other continued to pin the blacksmith. Many of his remaining men were trying to flee following others across the ford. It seemed like the battle was won and all that was left was to cross another name off her list.

Nymeria/Arya was all ready to bite him in any unprotected spot she could see when Thoros rose up. “Never took me on the melee, did you, you monster. This is for Beric!”, and he plunged the sword into the neck of Ser Gregor. He coughed and spluttered, tried to raise his arms and then moved no more as the blood rushed out of his throat and onto the mud. Instinctively she went to lap it up which made her very hungry. Could she eat the Mountain? No. Looking around, even though she did not care for the taste, there was too much horseflesh to waste and with the Mountain’s poor overburdened steed still lying on the ground, she sunk her teeth into its throat. It was a quick death.

The fighting had stopped, but out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone familiar and took off. She ignored Gendry’s breathless plea for her to stay. Within seconds, the wolf princess was giving her most terrifying glare as she stood over Polliver’s face, attempting to say “Remember me from the God’s Eye. I’m Arya Stark of Winterfell and I want my sword back”, but it just came out as a growl. Nymeria ripped his throat out with a single tearing bite, and indeed there was Jon’s gift, still sheathed. She used the sharpness of her teeth to pull it free and carried it back to Gendry.

“Oh girl, what have you got there”, said the weary smith. She presented it to him. “But isn’t that Needle?”

“What?”, said the red man.

“Needle. Arya’s sword.”

“Arya?”

“Arya Stark, the girl I was with. You know the one I pleaded with you to help rescue.”

“Arya Stark! Now it all makes sense”, he nodded, “That’s her direwolf, just like Robb Stark’s. I should have realised. Growing stupid in my old age.”

“Yes”, admitted Gendry, hugging her once more and kissing her neck and face despite all the blood, “Your mistress is Arya, isn’t it girl, and I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was one I planned for almost from the start. It has taken a long time to happen. This is where I am finishing at least for a few weeks. This may become Part 1 because obviously there is a lot more to happen.
> 
> Arya's journey to the magical place  
> The Red Weddings and their consequences  
> The peace meetings  
> Cersei in full madness
> 
> Will Gendry and Arya meet again?  
> What will be the fate of Bella and her child?  
> What will happen with Myrcella and Lancel?  
> More assassinations?
> 
> Logically Arya should now go back to Riverrun but that would be no fun.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody is interested I have been heavily distracted by some sad real life events but I will come back to this story because Arya is such a great character.   
> I wish I could find some way to get the Night King out of the story. I always felt the story was interesting enough without him. The wildings were a genuine threat from the North anyway but it's hard to see how realistically the men and women of Westeros could genuinely fight such a threat. They've already killed tens of thousands without the slightest difficulty and even a single undead was a threat to the best of Castle Black. I feel a bit the same way about the dragons seeing as what they did to Harrenhal but without them we probably wouldn't have Daenerys and the story would be weaker.  
> Maybe Arya could kill them all?


End file.
